HIDDEN
by Kimtachi
Summary: memiliki kehidupan sebagai Raja tampaknya belum Cukup untuk Seokjin. ditengah kesempurnaan itu, ia merasa sesuatu yang kurang. dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan semua itu dari pemuda asing yang ia temui di hutan. Tapi... apakah benar pria itu adalah jawaban dari segala doanya? atau malapetaka dari mimpi buruknya./ Taejin, Yoonmin, Vkook, Namjin /Yaoi/Rnr?
1. prolog

HIDDEN

Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, BTS

Pairings: Taejin, Namjin and others

Rate: T

Warnings: Typo, yaoi

.

.

 _Prolog_

.

.

Seokjin, seorang penerus kerajaan di negeri Orti-ezt selalu merasakan ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Dibesarkan dengan lingkungan kerajaan dengan perlakuan istimewa, badan badan yang membungkuk hormat menyambut pria itu dimanapun, penjagaan nomor satu dan segala keinginan yang akan selalu terkabul tak bisa menutup lubang dihatinya. Lubang kekosongan entah atas apa.

Memang mungkin benar kata orang bijak bahwa manusia tak pernah puas.

Tapi itu bukan yang dirasakan Seokjin.

Pria itu tak pernah memiliki ketamakan, tak pernah memiliki keserakahan, ia bukan meminta lebih untuk mengisi sesuatu yang ia anggap kurang dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya.. kebingungan.

Dinding kerajaan tak ayal seperti penjara untuknya. Namun Seokjin tetaplah anak sulung yang berbakti. Tak pernah sebuah kalimat keluh kesah keluar dari bibir nya. Tak pernah ia menampakkan sebuah raut tak senang atas hidupnya.

Karena ia Seokjin, sebuah lambang kebaikan dinegrinya. Dengan paras yang cantik untuk seorang pria-kulit putih, mata teduh, bibir yang sedkit tebal dan rambut hitam legam nya- membuat hati siapapun akan berdesir tenang saat melihat pangeran negri itu.

Seokjin merupakan penerus tahta yang sejati, sedari remaja semua orang bisa meraskaan aura berbeda darinya. Aura pelindung sekaligus pemimpin yang kuat namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Raja dan Ratu sangat menyayangi Seokjin.

Namun tak banyak yang bisa Seokjin lakukan, sebagai penerus, ia sudah dijejali dengan urusan politik, pertahanan dan ekonomi negrinya sejak kecil. Seokjin nyaris tak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri atau mencoba hal hal baru, bahkan tak punya waktu untuk adiknya, Jungkook.

Hidupnya sudah diatur, diarahkan, disiapkan.

Mungkin itu lah yang membuat Seokjin merasa… ada sesuatu yang kurang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, disaat Raja dan Ratu sedang pergi untuk urusan kerjasama di negeri yang jauh, Seokjin tiba tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh bercucuran. Ia langsung berlari ke gedung utama kerajaan, tepat dijantung bangunan. Cukup jauh dari menara pangeran dimana Seokjin dan Jungkook tinggal.

Ia berlari hanya dengan baju tidurnya yang berbahan sutra, wajah sang pangeran ketakutan. Ia panik, nafasnya terengah. Para pengawal yang berjaga, menatap heran Pangeran itu saat mereka mendapati Seokjin tengah berlari di kegelapan malam. Tapi Seokjin tak perduli.

Begitu sampai di aula singgasana utama, Seokjin mendobrak pintu nya dan masuk begitu saja. Memandangi ruangan megah yang nyaris gelap gulita. Seluruh obor diruangan itu mati, _aneh sekali._ Satu satunya penerangan adalah cahaya sambaran kilat yang menari nari di luar jendela.

Seolah meledeknya yang sekarang tengah berdiri sendirian. Beberapa pengawal mendekati Seokjin. Berjaga, _seperti biasa_

Seokjin diam, ada yang aneh dengan suasana aula baginda Raja dan Ratu malam itu. ada aura yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk tidur di Singgasana Raja. Meskipin ia sendiri merasa sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran pangeran itu.

.

.

Esok pagi pagi sekali, Namjoon, orang kepercayaan yang paling dekatnya, membangunkan Seokjin. Memberi kabar bahwa Raja dan Ratu meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam perjalanan mereka.

Dengan demikian, hal itu pun menjadikan Seokjin sebagai Raja berikutnya, tepat diumur Seokjin yang baru menginjak usia 20 tahun.

Menjadikan pria itu bergelar Raja termuda dalam sejarah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun berlalu. Semua baik baik saja, Seokjin memerintah dibantu oleh Namjoon sebagai penasihatnya, Yoongi sebagai pembimbing peraturan kerajaan dan Hoseok sebagai panglima perang.

Keturunan dari keluarga Park-kerabat dari keluarga kerajaan-bahkan datang dan tinggal disana. Pria itu bernama Park Jimin, seorang saudara yang cukup dekat dengan Jungkook saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Jimin tak hanya menjadi teman Jungkook, tapi juga kakak baginya disaat Seokjin disibukan oleh tugas pemerintahan.

Alasan kenapa Jimin tinggal di Kerajaan? Tentu saja Jungkook yang meminta karena ia jengah dengan rasa kesendiriannya.

Dan Seokjin, selalu mengabulkan permintaan pangeran itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook adalah adiknya dan satu satunya keluarga Seokjin yang tersisa. Meskipun dari kecil mereka tak begitu dekat, namun keduanya tau, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain dalam kecanggungan.

Semua berjalan normal, baik baik saja dan sangat seimbang,

Meskipun, Seokjin masih merasa ada yang kurang.

.

.

.

Semua itu berubah saat Seokjin sedang berburu bersama Jungkook, Jimin dan Namjoon, sebuah kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan Kerajaan. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pria asing yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna blonde dan mata biru terang. Kulitnya pucat, kontras sekali dengan mata indahnya itu. keadaan pria itu, bisa dikatakan menyedihkan. Hanya menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam yang sobek disana sini, mengintip malu malu dibalik pepohonan saat rombongan kerajaan datang.

Pria itu ketakutan saat pengawal Seokjin menghampirinya. Tak menjawab siapa namanya, dimana rumahnya, apa yang ia lakukan disana. Mereka mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria ini bukan berasal dari dan sedang tersesat.

Merasa kaishan, Seokjin turun dari kuda yang ia tunggangi dan menghampiri pria itu. Tepat saat mata mereka bertemu, Seokjin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh menjalar di dadanya.

Seokjin terdiam dalam beberapa menit. Sibuk dengan pikirannya yang ia juga tidak tahu apa. sampai si lawan bicara akhirnya tersenyum, menyadarkan lamunanya. ialalu memberikan Seokjin sebuah apel dengan tatapan takut takut.

Dan tiba tiba saja Seokjin merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa lengkap.

Seokjin meraih apel itu dan tersenyum lembut kepada pria yang tampaknya berumur tak jauh berbeda darinya

Dengan kekuasaan mutlak, Seokjin pun memerintahkan pengawalnya membawa pria itu ke Kerajaan, memberikannya rumah, pakaian, keluarga, teman dan tentunya sebuah nama.

Pria itu kemudian dikenal sebagai anggota kerajaan bernama, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Semenjak Taehyung datang ke kerajaan, dunia Seokjin serasa berubah. Semua serasa lengkap. Ia tak merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang lagi. Sesuatu yang kurang. Seolah lubang dihatinya tertutup rapat.

Tak ada yang bisa lebih baik dari ini.

.

.

Tetapi.. sang Raja muda tampaknya tak tau, makhluk apa yang baru saja ia bawa ke Kerajaannya.

Dan apa yang sedang menanti hidupnya di depan.

.

.

.

TBC/End?

Haaa maaf aku bawa cerita baru lagi. Sebenarnya aku lagi banyak banget ide cerita, jadi kupikir lebih baik dituangin dulu. Untuk yang masih on process aku lanjutin kok, tapi satu satu, tergantung dari mana yang lebih diminati hehehe.

SIAPA YANG GA SABAR BUAT WINGS TOUR?! (semoga nyangkut deh di Indonesia ya mereka)

Duh, ff ini langsung masuk ke otak pas abis nonton trailer itu. huft. Omg TAEHYUNG! JUNGKOOK! JIN! NAMJOON! SUGA! JIMIN! JHOPE! *speechless*

Yasudah, dari pada aku terus terus berfangirling ria, jangan lupa ya reviewnya chingu!

Ghamshamnida~


	2. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi: 32 Tahun

Kim Namjoon: 27 tahun

Jung Hoseok: 25 tahun

Kim Seokjin: 22 tahun

Kim Taehyung: 20 Tahun

Park Jimin: 18 tahun

Jeon Jungkook: 17 tahun

* * *

HIDDEN

Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, BTS

Pairings: Taejin, Namjin, Yoonmin, vkook

Rate: T+

Warnings: Typo, yaoi

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Orti-Ezt merupakan sebuah negeri indah yang luas di Bumi belahan Timur. Matahari pagi menyinari negeri subur itu dengan sinar yang cerah. Menampakan rumput hijau dan hutan hutan lebat Orti-Ezt yang asri. Salah satu keunggulan negeri ini adalah hasil sumber daya alamnya yang luar biasa.

Jika malam hari, bulan tampak sangat terang dengan taburan bintang bahkan fenomena aurora yang cantik. Istana Orti-Ezt tampak sangat memukau dimalam hari dengan latar belakang pemandangan langit malam yang mempesona.

 _Indah_

Namun tak seindah sang Raja saat ini. Kim Seokjin.

 _Kau akan menjadi penerus kerajaan, Kim Seokjin. Itu adalah takdirmu._

Seokjin masih ingat betul bagaimana ayahnya mengatakan hal tersebut pada Seokjin beberapa tahun lalu. Ia bahkan masih hafal intonasi yang melantun dari sang Raja saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. suara yang berat, tenang dan tegas. Sebuah jawaban dari banyaknya pertanyaan di benak Seokjin selama bertahun tahun.

Ia tak pernah tau mengapa hanya dirinya yang diwajibkan untuk duduk berjam jam di depan kitab besar. Menghafal segala aturan kerajaan dan politik negaranya. Ditambah setiap sore hari Seokjin akan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan latihan berkuda, memanah, berburu, teknik pedang dan lainnya. Sementara adiknya Jungkook yang masih berumur 10 tahun akan berdiri memandangi sang kakak dengan tatapan penasaran.

Seokjin, yang saat itu berusia 15 tahun, merasa hidupnya berbeda dengan Jungkook. Adiknya bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Jungkook tak harus disibukan dengan kegiatan belajar yang sangat menjenuhkan. Jungkook hanya akan sibuk bermain ayunan yang menjuntai dari sebuh pohon besar di halaman belakang. Saat itu, Seokjin mengira itu semua semata mata hanya karena Jungkook masih sangat kecil. Jika nanti ia remaja, Seokjin yakin Jungkook juga akan mendapatkan pelatihan yang sama.

Namun Seokjin salah. Setelah ia diangkat menjadi Raja, Jungkook tetap terlihat begitu bebas. Memang, pangeran itu masih melaksanakan tugasnya untuk kegiatan berburu, strategi perang dan beberapa kelas yang dulu dipelajari Seokjin. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook bagaikan seekor burung yang bisa terbang kemanapun yang ia mau.

Sementara Seokjin? Sangat berbeda jauh.

Seokjin tau, hidupnya merupakan sebuah kepastian yang absolut. Setiap detik dalam umurnya adalah keteraturan dan norma tegas yang sudah mendarah daging. Ia sudah disiapkan dan ditetapkan sebagai penerus kerajaan Orti-Ezt yang agung. Sebuah jalan hidup lurus tanpa tikungan satu pun. Yang tentu saja, tak akan mungkin memberikannya kesempatan untuk _terbang_ kesana kemari seperti Jungkook.

Dan Seokjin tahu benar soal itu.

Seokjin tak pernah mengeluh dengan hidupnya. Memiliki orang tua yang memberikan kasih sayang berlimpah, hidup dikeluarga kerajaan, serta seorang adik yang menggemaskan-meskipun jarang sekali Seokjin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan nya-di cintai oleh masyarakatnya dan memiliki pelayan yang patuh. Semuanya terlihat sempurna.

Tapi tak bisa Seokjin pungkiri, hatinya merasa kurang. Ada sebuah kepingan hilang yang membuat segala hal yang ia miliki tak seindah kelihatannya. Membuat Raja muda itu kebingungan. Dan jika kau bertanya, apa yang Seokjin butuhkan?

Ia sendiri pun tidak tau.

Sampai akhirnya seorang pria asing, datang dan melengkapi lubang dihatinya. Sebuah kepingan yang selama ini ia nantikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 bulan kemudian**

Pagi itu sangat cerah di Orti-Ezt. Jungkook sedang berjalan menuju _Halgaar,_ bangunan utama Istana Orti-ezt, dimana pusat pemerintahan dan tempat Raja berada. Ia sedang mencari Jimin dan Taehyung sebenarnya. Jungkook sedikit bosan dan ingin bersenang senang.

Saat Pangeran Orti-Ezt itu sibuk berjalan, tiba tiba matanya menatap sesosok pria yang tak asing. pria ber atribut lengkap yang sangat ia kenali

Buru buru Jungkook berlari menghampiri pria itu, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya. "bagaimana?!" tanya Jungkook tiba tiba bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam lebih dulu. Pria itu, Hoseok, menatap pangeran disampingnya dengan alis bertautan.

"bagaimana apa nya?"

"ayolah kau tau maksudku."

Hoseok terkekeh. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat yang paling muda juga ikut ikutan berhenti.

"mohon maaf, tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa kusampaikan padamu Pangeran." Kata Hoseok. Jungkook yang mendengar itu bersiap protes namun si panglima perang mendahuluinya.

"sampai jumpa lagi Jungkook" kata Hoseok sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook singkat dan segera menuju Halgaar dengan langkah sedikit terburu.

.

.

.

Pengawal yang menjaga di depan pintu segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Hoseok masuk ke aula itu. aula dimana Raja duduk disinggasananya.

Hosoek bisa melihat dengan jelas singgasana Raja yang megah dengan penjagaan dikanan kiri. Seorang pria bersurai hitam legam dengan sebuah mahkota terpasang sempuna dikepalanya sedang duduk diatas singgasana. Ia memandang lurus ke sebuah jendela besar di sisi kanan aula. Sibuk memandangi pemandangan diluar dengan tatapan seribu arti.

Ditemani sang penasihat yang berdiri tak jauh dari singgasana Raja.

Baru saja Hoseok masuk ke aula, ia sudah bisa merasakan aura Rajanya yang begitu kuat. Aura tegas yang menenangkan. Sesosok pemimpin dan juga pendamping. Katakan saja, Seokjin memiliki aura seorang Raja dan Ratu secara bersamaan.

Saat mendengar langkah Hoseok yang sudah mulai mendekat, Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ia menatap Hoseok yang sekarang sudah berlutut di depannya.

"Jung Hoseok, menghadap baginda Raja."

"berdirilah."

"bagaimana keadaan disana Hoseok?" tanya Sang Raja saat Hoseok sudah berdiri, meskipun kepalanya masih tertunduk hormat.

"aku baru mendapat kabar, belum ada penyerangan disana, namun tentara kita masih bersiap untuk kemungkinan apapun."

"syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Hoseok, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Katakan pada pasukan mu untuk terus berhati hati. Dan jangan menyerang lebih dulu."

"Laksanakan, Yang Mulia." Dan Hoseok pun membungkuk singkat lalu pamit pergi dari ruangan itu.

"tinggalkan aku dan Namjoon berdua." Titah Seokjin tegas pada seluruh pesuruh yang ada diruangan.

"tidak kah kau merasa ini aneh Namjoon-ah? Tiba tiba saja pasukan Erlox berencana menyerang. Apakah menurutmu ini karena hasutan?" tanya Seokjin dengan raut sedikit panik saat mereka sudah berdua diruangan itu.

"Baginda Ra-"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." tandas Seokjin cepat lebih terdengar seperti rengekan. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Seokjin-ah." Lanjutnya lagi. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah sangat dekat dari kecil. Keluarga Namjoon sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Istana dari dulu. Sebab itu, ia menganggap Namjoon sudah seperti kakanya sendiri.

"kurasa ini bukan karena hasutan. Negeri Erlox merupakan sebuah negeri yang kuat. Melihat perkembangan Orti-Ezt sekarang, aku yakin, Erlox hanya ingin mempertahankan kedudukan dominannya di bumi timur. Mengingat, kita adalah saingan terberatnya sekarang."

"tapi Erlox dan Orti-Ezt menjalin hubungan yang baik dari dulu."

"berbeda raja, berbeda juga pemerintahannya, Seokjin. Masyarakat Erlox takut jika suatu saat Orti-ezt semakin besar dan mulai menjajah mereka. mengingat letak geografis Orti-ezt dan Erlox berdekatan, mereka yakin jika Orti-ezt merencanakan jajahan, Erlox pasti negeri pertama yang diserang"

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "aku tak percaya mereka berfikir sekolot itu."

"tenang lah Seokjin-ah, kau memiliki pasukan yang kuat dan pelayan yang patuh. Semua akan baik baik saja" kata Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Seokjin sambil tersenyum, menunjukan dimple nya yang khas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi, ahli hukum Kerajaan yang menjadi kepala penegak aturan di kerajaan Orti-ezt merupakan orang paling tertutup. Yoongi jarang membuka suara. Ia hanya akan berbicara jika diperlukan, Karena menurutnya, apa yang kau ucapkan mencerminkan dirimu. Yoongi bukan tipikal orang yang senang berkoar koar meskipun ia memiliki wewenang untuk mengkomentari segara hal mengenai Kerajaan.

Yoongi hanya akan memberikan kata kata nya yang tegas, jelas dan nyaris kejam, jika memang situasi diharuskan dan Raja meminta. Menurutnya, hukum dan aturan adalah tindakan. Orang lebih baik bertindak dan membuktikan ketimbang membuang nafasnya untuk berceloteh.

Yoongi tidak begitu suka orang yang cerewet dan berisik, contohnya seperti seorang pria yang ia temui sedang bersembunyi dibalik patung di depannya ini. Di dekat lorong penghubung _Halgaar_ dan _Prinx tower_ , menara tempat para pangeran.

"Tuan muda Jimin? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tegur Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut. Sementara si lawan bicara yang sedang mengintip dibalik patung sedikit tersentak begitu ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Ia menoleh dengan gusar, namun rautnya tiba tiba menjadi sumringah begitu melihat siapa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang

"ah. Paman Min!" sahut Jimin. ternyata, suara yang keluar lebih kencang dari yang ia kira. Yoongi bahkan sempat berjengit karena mendengar suara nyaring itu yang sedikit mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Buru buru Jimin mengatupkan mulutnya lagi dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Takut takut suaranya terdengar.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa siapa disana, Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih memperhatikan Jimin dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"aku sedang bersembunyi dari Jungkook. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" katanya setengah berbisik sambil tersenyum. Yoongi kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Antara tidak mengerti apa yang si cerewet ini bilang, atau kalimat terakhir ' _Kau sendiri sedang apa'_ yang terdengar tidak etis diucapkan untuk seorang bangsawan 18 tahun kepada pesuruh Kerajaan yang berusia nyaris 2 kali lipat dari umurnya.

"dari Pangeran Jungkook?" ulang Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya itu. ia tampak speerti seorang bocah yang sedang asik bermain petak umpet. Dan memang sepertinya mereka sedang bermain permainan anak kecil itu.

Sungguh Yoongi tak paham dengan pikiran anak keluarga Park ini.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti mereka beberapa detik sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka. Jimin bahkan sempat terlonjak,

"YAK! KAU DISANA RUPANYA!"

ia menoleh cepat cepat dan mendapati Jungkook sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearahnya. Sadar dengan serangan yang semakin mendekat Jimin buru buru memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana

"sampai bertemu lagi, Yoongi-hyung." Katanya lalu segera melesat pergi.

"JANGAN LARI!" seru Jungkook sambil terus mengejar Jimin, melewati Yoongi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yoongi hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kejadian itu, dan tentu saja Membungkuk hormat saat pangeran Jungkook melewatinya begitu saja.

Yoongi sempat tertegun sebentar saat kalimat Jimin terakhir berdengung di benaknya.

 _Sampai bertemu lagi, Yoongi-_ _ **hyung.**_

.

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan Jungkook dan Jimin yang malah sibuk kejar kejaran di lingkungan istana. Pertama, memang mereka berdua terkadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kedua mereka kurang kerjaan dan yang ketiga, tadi Jimin dengan sengaja menyambit Jungkook dengan sebuah kerikil tepat di keningnya.

Dan itu cukup sakit.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya mengejar Jimin untuk membalas dendamnya, tiba tiba mereka menabrak seseorang di ujung lorong. Keduanya sempat terengah, mengatur nafas mereka dan memandang lebih jelas siapa yang baru saja mereka tabrak.

"sungguh aku tak percaya kalian sudah berumur 17 dan 18 tahun." Kata Hoseok dengan nada sarkastik sambil berkacak pinggang

"Paman Jung!" Seru Jimin yang anehnya malah tampak tak bersalah sama sekali.

"hai paman, baru selesai bertemu dengan Seokjin-hyung?"

"ya Jungkook. Aku sudah selesai bertemu dengannya."

"baiklah, tidak ada alasan lagi. Sekarang ayo ceritakan bagaimana penyerangan di benteng Kal-ezt. Aku tak sabar mendengarnya." Tanya Jungkook antusias. Kal-ezt adalah dinding terluar Orti-ezt. Perbatasan antara negeri mereka dengan negeri tetangga, Erlox. Kabar berhembus bahwa pasukan Erlox akan menyerang mereka. maka dari itu, Hoseok sebagai panglima perang segera pergi kesana, mengingat Erlox merupakan negeri yang kuat, bisa dipastikan akan menjadi bencana jika mereka benar benar menyerang.

"iya paman. Ku dengar disana sangat ricuh." Tambah Jimin sok tau. darimana ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu sementara dia tidak pernah keluar Istana Orti-Ezt. Paling paling hanya sampai ke benteng kedua dari dalam. Oh iya, Orti-Ezt punya 7 Benteng pertahanan, jika kalian ingin tau.

"maafkan aku yang mulia pangeran Jungkook, yang terhormat tuan muda Jimin. Tapi disana tidak ada apa apa, atau kejadian apapun." Kata Hoseok dengan penekanan di bagian 'Pangeran' dan 'Tuan Muda' mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak kehilangan emosi saat menghadapi kedua remaja yang sok tahu itu.

"ah sayang sekali! aku tak sabar ikut pasukanmu" Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"apa aku baru saja mendengar kau menginginkan negerimu sendiri berperang, Pangeran?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"ah bukan begitu!" tandasnya cepat cepat. Bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran menginginkan negerinya diserang?

Melihat ekspresi Jungkook, Jimin malah tersenyum meledek. "begitukah?" katanya ikut ikutan. Jungkook melempar pandangan malas pada saudaranya itu lalu kembali menatap Hoseok yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan selidik yang meledek.

"aku hanya ingin turun langsung Paman. Buat apa aku belajar strategi perang jika tidak melakukan praktiknya?" kata Jungkook bersungguh sungguh. Ia tidak pernah suka pembelajaran mengenai politik, sejarah atau hal hal seperti itu. meskipun tak seberat Seokjin-karena ia bukan Raja-tapi tetap saja membaca bergulung gulung perkamen membuat kepalanya sakit.

yang ia suka hanya saat dimana kelas strategi perang, memanah, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan fisik.

Hoseok tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, teruslah belajar sampai upacara pendewasaan dirimu." Jungkook baru 17 tahun, dan di Orti-Ezt seseorang dikatakan dewasa jika mereka sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun. Yang artinya, jika umurmu masih dibawah itu, jangan harap kau boleh menembus benteng terakhir apalagi ikut berperang.

Jungkook mendengus sebal saat mendengar hal itu, sementara Jimin malah tertawa meledek.

"dan anda tuan Jimin," Hoseok berpaling pada Jimin, menghentikan tawanya saat itu juga. "sebaiknya kau perdalami kembali teknik memanahmu, kau sudah 18 tahun dan kemampuanmu lebih payah dari Jungkook" mendengar sindiran dari Hoseok, sekarang gantian Jungkook yang tertawa dan Jimin yang mendengus sebal.

"baiklah tuan tuan sekalian, aku permisi." Kata Hoseok lalu meninggalkan pangeran dan anak keluarga bangsawan itu. Hoseok bukan orang yang menyebalkan. Tidak. Pribadinya menyenangkan meskipun ia adalah Panglima perang (dengan usia yang sangat muda). kejam di medan perang tidak menjadikan pribadi Hoseok kejam juga. Hoseok sudah dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan, seperti juga Namjoon dan Yoongi. Ia hanya senang meledek kedua remaja itu. Jungkook dan Jimin sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Meskipun ia kadang sedikit sebal juga jika dipanggil 'paman' ketimbang 'hyung'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gagal mendapat informasi yang mereka inginkan, Jimin dan Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang istana tempat dimana mereka biasa latihan memanah. Sedang sibuk sibuknya berdiskusi entah apa, tau tau sesuatu yang jatuh mengenai kepala Jimin saat keduanya sedang berjalan di bawah pohon pohon yang rindang.

"appo!" Kata Jimin mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya, Jungkook yang melihat itu awalnya kaget, tapi ia tertawa juga. memang, karma itu berlaku. Jimin memungut sesuatu yang tadi mengenai kepalanya, sebuah apel yang sudah dimakan, menyisakan segaris tangkai dengan beberapa daging buah yang masih tersisa.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, pria itu pun mengadah kan kepalanya, diikuti oleh Jungkook.

Dan disebuah dahan pohon, terlihat seorang laki laki bersurai pirang yang sedang sibuk mengunyah apelnya.

"Taehyung hyung? Sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Jungkook sedikit terkekeh.

"makan" sahut Taehyung polos sambil tetap mengunyah. Pria itu tidak memakai baju kerajaan, melainkan sebuah pakaian santai seperti celana kebesaran, berwarna merah dan _robe_ berwarna biru tua.

Ia bahkan tampak sangat santai, mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung

"turunlah." Pinta sang Pangeran setelah tawanya reda. Taehyung langsung melompat begitu saja dari atas dahan, dan mendarat sempurna ditengah Jimin dan Jungkook

"kau bahkan tak memakai alas kaki." Kata Jimin tak percaya saat melihat kaki telanjang Taehyung yang menginjak rerumputan hijau halaman. Tapi tampaknya Taehyung tak perduli, ia tak merespon apa apa. Taehyung malah melanjutkan memakan apel ditangannya yang belum habis.

"Taehyung-hyung, ayo latihan memanah bersamaku?" kata Jungkook antusias. Lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Taehyung menggeleng.

"tidak, aku ada janji belajar dengan tuan Min." jawab Taehyung begitu ia selesai menelan kunyahan di mulutnya. Mendengar itu, sekarang gantian Jimin yang terlihat antusias.

"aku ikut ya?"

"tidak bisa Hyunggg! Kau harus menemaniku belajar panahan. Ingat, paman Jung juga menyuruhmu tadi." Sanggah Jungkook cepat cepat.

Jimin berdecak sebal. Ia tidak bisa melalaikan permintaan Hoseok, salah salah, nanti ia yang dipanah oleh si panglima itu.

"jika aku sudah selesai belajar, aku akan menyusul." Kata Taehyung menengahi.

"benarkah?"

"iya Jungkook, tapi aku bisa sangat lama. Jadi kalian mau menunggu atau tidak?"

"ah-"

"tentu saja." Baru saja Jimin mau membuka suara, Jungkook sudah kembali memotongnya. Ia tidak suka menunggu. Tuan muda Park itu benci hal hal yang berhubungan dengan menunggu. Ia cenderung orang yang tidak sabaran sebenarnya.

Taehyung mengangguk, ia melempar apel yang sudah selesai ia makan ke belakangnya dengan asal, tak perduli apa apel itu mengenai orang (lagi) atau tidak.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Taehyung sambil jalan. Jungkook hanya memandang punggung Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Ia selalu menyukai sifat saudara angkatnya itu. Taehyung sangat unik, dan Jungkook semakin penasaran padanya.

"Hyung!" panggil Jungkook, Taehyung yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, berhenti dan menoleh pada Jungkook

"ya?"

"kau salah arah… perpustakaan ada di lorong sebelah situ" kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Taehyung berdiri.

"begitu ya?" Jungkook mengangguk, mencoba menahan senyum gelinya saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang polos dan kebingungan. Taehyung melihat ke arah lorong yang Jungkook tunjuk lalu kembali ke arah yang tadi ia ingin tuju secara bergantian beberapa kali.

"oh iya, aku lupa." Katanya santai. dan pria yang bergelar 'Tuan Muda Yang Terhormat, Kim Taehyung' itupun mengubah haluan nya ke arah yang Jungkook tuju.

Dengan bertelanjang kaki tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau datang lebih dulu?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru masuk ke sebuah sudut perpustakaan dimana mereka biasanya belajar. Yoongi mendapati Taehyung sedang duduk dikursinya dengan banyak buku diatas meja. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela persis disamping pria itu, membuat Taehyung tampak sangat bersinar dengan kulit putih, mata biru dan rambut blondenya.

"iya. Aku ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan materiku." Sahut Taehyung santai tanpa melepaskan bacaan dari buku yang ia pegang. Baru 5 bulan Taehyung tinggal di Istana Orti-Ezt dan diangkat sebagai anggota keluarga Kerajaan tentu Ia harus memahami segala seluk beluk tentang keluarga barunya itu.

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di depan Taehyung. Anak didiknya itu pun menghentikan bacaannya. Siap memulai pelajaran hari ini.

"baiklah, hari ini, aku akan mengajarkanmu aturan hubungan di kerajaan. Kau sudah membaca buku yang kuberi kemarin?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"aku akan menjelaskan mengenai hal itu. aturan adanya hubungan dikeluarga Kerajaan dibuat dari Raja Orti-ezt generasi pertama. Hal itu di patuhi turun temurun. Keluarga kerajaan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan gender, asalkan mereka harus memiliki darah bangsawan."

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena perkawinan antara rakyat jelata dan berdarah biru dianggap sebuah dosa. Hal yang menjijikan. semua harus memiliki kedudukan kasta yang sama."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan kedudukan tahta mereka? kau tau kan sesama pria tidak bisa memiliki anak."

"sabar tuan muda Taehyung." Sindir Yoongi dengan tatapan datar. Bisakah pemuda ini menunggu dirinya selesai menjelaskan, lalu mulai bertanya disaat ia dipersilahkan? Harus berapa kali Yoongi mengingatkan Taehyung soal itu.

Sementara pria di depannya hanya nyengir.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"peraturan tersebut hanya diperbolehkan jika seorang Raja memiliki penerus lain. Maksudnya Raja memiliki putra lebih dari satu. Contohnya, jika seorang Raja memiliki 2 orang anak laki laki, hal tersebut bukan menjadi masalah. Jika anak bungsu yang menikah dengan seorang pria, itu tidak apa apa. Tapi jika anak sulung yang menikah dengan seorang pria, tahta akan diturunkan ke anak kedua. Karena seperti yang kita tau, anak yang diangkat menjadi penerus Kerajaan adalah anak tertua."

"jadi jika Seokjin hyung menikah dengan lelaki, Jungkook akan menjadi raja?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"ya.. seperti itu."

"bagaimana jika… Seokjin-hyung yang menikah dengan ku? Apa aku bisa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan intonasi berbeda dan tatapan serius. Suaranya yang berat terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Yoongi sempat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung barusan-yang ia anggap kurang etis- dan atmosfer yang entah kenapa sedikit berubah.

"hanya umpama Paman Min." lanjut Taehyung sambil tersenyum seperti biasa saat ia melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang terlihat tak suka. Dan suasana kembali normal.

"jika baginda Raja menikah denganmu itu bisa saja, dan takhta akan diturunkan pada Pangeran Jungkook. Mengingat kau sekarang sudah dangkat sebagai anggota kerajaan. Yang berarti adalah bangsawan." Yoongi sengaja menekankan intonasinya saat menyebut Baginda Raja, ingin membuat Taehyung mengingat Seokjin adalah Raja mereka. Bukan hal yang sopan menggunakan Raja sebagai sebuah perumpamaan.

"baiklah. Kau mengerti?"

"ne."

"sekarang kita akan mempelajari sejarah generasi ketiga kerajaan Orti-Ezt." Yoongi mulai melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya dengan sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka diatas meja. Taehyung mendengarkan dengan seksama. Yoongi tak tau saja, bahwa sebenarnya pikiran Taehyung saat itu sedang terbang keman mana.

Sebuah rencana yang sudah tersusun rapih, bahkan jauh sebelum Taehyung menginjakan kakinya di Orti-Ezt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin sedang sibuk dengan busur dan anak panah serta target di depan mereka. keduanya sedang fokus melepaskan anak panah, mengincar target yang berdiri cukup jauh di depan. Disekeliling mereka, tampak para pengawal yang sedang berjaga dan sebuah ahli panah yang ditunjuk Hoseok untuk mengajarkan kedua remaja itu.

Jungkook sempat mengeluh beberapa kali karena Taehyung sangat lama dan tak kunjung datang. Baru saja pangeran itu ingin mengakhiri latihannya dan berniat menyusul Taehyung di perpustakaan, Jimin menangkap sesosok pria dengan atribut kerajaan putih putih, ciri khas orang orang bagian Hukum kerajaan. Berwarna putih karena sesuai dengan pandangan kerajaan bahwa warna itu melambangkan suci dan netral. Seorang hakim dan pendiri hukum tidak boleh memihak dan tak pandang bulu dalam menanggapi masalah.

Namun, kerah baju dengan warna beda dari anggota hukum kerajaan yang lain, terlihat di pakaian pria itu. menunjukan bahwa kedudukannya yang paling tinggi.

Sadar dengan siapa pria yang sedang berjalan dikejauhan tersebut, mata Jimin membulat senang.

"ah, itu Paman Min!" serunya lalu segera berlari menghampiri Yoongi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Yoongi hyung. Selamat siang!" sapa jimin ramah dengan senyuman yang membuat mata nya menyipit.

 _manis_

"selamat siang Tuang Muda." Sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"dimana Taehyung hyung? Apa kegiatan belajar kalian sudah selesai?"

"sudah. Tuan Muda Taehyung masih diperpustakaan."

"begitukah?"

"benar Tuan Muda."

"oh iya, omong omong, kapan jadwal kelasku bersamamu?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"maaf tuan muda Jimin, kurasa itu tidak perlu. Bukankah, kau sudah menguasai aturan kerajaan tahun lalu."

"aku lupa beberapa diantaranya." Kata Jimin dengan nada dan tatapan serius. Yoongi sepertinya mengerti apa mau Jimin, namun ia tak pernah berani membayangkan hal itu. bahkan dalam mimpi nya sekalipun. Diusirnya bayangan itu jauh jauh sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan mereka yang canggung.

"yak, Jimin Hyung. Kenapa lama sekali?! dimana Taehyung-hyung?!" seru Jungkook yang sudah tak sabar. Pangeran itu sedang menghampiri mereka sekarang.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, ada yang harus saya kerjakan. Kalau begitu, Saya permisi." Kata Yoongi pamit lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang sebenarnya masih memandang lekat lekat punggung pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang bersama saat itu terasa sedikit berbeda. Jungkook yang biasanya sedikit cerewet sekarang malah tampak diam. Ia hanya memain mainkan makanan diatas piring emasnya, sementara Seokjin sedang mendengarkan cerita Jimin dan Taehyung secara bergantian. Seperti biasa, kakanya itu tampak ramah dan hangat saat menanggapi cerita cerita tak jelas keduanya.

Seokjin di meja makan tak seperti di singgasana, ia menonjolkan sisi hangat nya yang cenderung feminim. Mengeluarkan aura keibuan seorang Ratu yang lembut namun tegas.

Sebuah guncangan pelan dibahu Jungkook menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya. Ia menatap setiap pasang mata di meja makan itu yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Jungkook-ah kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Seokjin khawatir. Jungkook menatap kakanya. Ia diam beberapa detik untuk meredakan rasa tak nyaman didadanya.

"aku tak apa apa." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada dingin yang tidak biasa. Seokjin merasa tak puas dengan jawaban adiknya itu, ia masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang sekarang pura pura berminat dengan makanan dipiringnya.

"aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kau tidak dengar. Kau melamun. Apa ada masalah?" Jungkook menoleh lagi pada Seokjin, lidahnya gatal sekali ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan.

"aku sudah bilang tak apa apa."

"aku sudah selesai dengan makananku. Meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan, yang mulia." Lanjut Jungkook sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya sedikit, Tetap diposisi itu sampai Seokjin memberikan izin.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan semakin heran. Begitu juga Jimin dan Taehyung. Sebenarnya Seokjin tak mau Jungkook meninggalkan meja makan, namun tampaknya pangeran itu sedang butuh waktu sendiri.

"baiklah.. kau kuizinkan." Kata Seokjin. Setelah sang Raja memberi Izin, Jungkook langsung membalikkan badannya, pergi meninggalkan ruangan bahkan tanpa melirik Jimin atau Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung kebingungan, sementara pria bermata biru itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

Tak biasanya Jungkook seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan langkah besar besar. Ia tidak sedang tergesa gesa, dan tidak juga sedang dikejar oleh seseorang. Ia hanya sedang merasa tak nyaman. Merasa kesal dan panas yang menjalar di dadanya.

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah mendengar Taehyung masih berada di perpustakaan, Jungkook berniat untuk menghampiri Taehyung dan menyeret pria itu untuk segera berlatih panahan bersamanya. Baru saja Jungkook masuk ke sebuah perpustakaan, tiba tiba suara orang sedang bercakap cakap terdengar ditelinganya._

 _Jungkook memelankan langkahnya, mencoba mencuri dengar obrolan dari dua suara yang tampak familiar itu. senyum Jungkook memudar saat ia mendapati Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya, Seokjin._

 _Ia merapatkan tubuhnya di balik sebuah rak buku yang tinggi, tak ingin kedatangannya diketahui oleh dua pria itu._

 _Seokjin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Seokjin karena pria itu memunggunginya. Sementara Taehyung terlihat jelas sedang tersenyum manis kearah kakanya itu. senyum yang Jungkook tak pernah lihat sebelumnya._

"… _. Semua akan baik baik saja Hyung." Suara Taehyung sayup sayup terdengar dari sana._

" _ya.. aku harap juga begitu." Sahut Seokjin yang terdengar sedikit lelah. Mungkin kakanya sedang dipusingkan dengan banyak masalah? Bukankah memang setiap Raja selalu menghadapi hal itu._

 _Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook membelalakan mata dan merasakan dadanya berdesir panas. Melainkan saat Taehyung bangkit lalu berdiri di belakang Seokjin. Memijit kepala Seokjin dengan lembut._

" _tenang lah. Kau Butuh tenang." Kata Taehyung dengan suara berat khasnya itu. suara yang Jungkook suka. Seokjin hanya diam, menikmati pijatan Taehyung di pelipisnya._

" _terimakasih Taehyung, kau selalu bisa menenangkanku." Kata Seokjin tulus begitu pijatan itu berakhir. Taehyung menyenderkan punggungya di meja, ia melipat tangannya. Pandangan pria itu mengarah ke Seokjin yang ada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Tak dihalangi oleh meja atau apapun._

 _Dan saat Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengusap wajah Seokjin dengan senyum menawan sambil berkata "tak perlu berterima kasih", saat itulah Jungkook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan._

 _Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Ia hanya tak suka. Sangat tidak suka melihat interaksi keduanya yang terlihat terlalu intim._

 _Ia tidak marah pada Taehyung, tapi bukankah tidak sopan memperlakukan Raja seperti itu? demi Tuhan Jungkook adalah pangeran, adik kandung dari Seokjin dan ia tidak akan berani mengusap wajah kakanya seperti itu disaat Seokjin sudah diangkat menjadi Raja seperti ini._

 _Lalu, apa yang ada dipikiran kakanya itu? mengapa Seorang Raja bisa berdua duaan di perpustakaan sepi? Tanpa pengawal, tanpa pesuruh atau bahkan Namjoon, yang biasanya selalu berdiri disamping Seokjin._

 _Entah Jungkook kesal dengan segala aturan norma kesopanan yang mereka langgar atau… ia hanya cemburu?_

 _Cemburu melihat Taehyung yang terlihat terlalu dekat dengan kakanya? Cemburu karena kaka kandungnya bahkan lebih dekat pada orang yang baru diangkat sebagai keluarga saat 5 bulan lalu, ketimbang dirinya, yang berstatus adik kandung selama 17 tahun._

 _Jungkook tidak tau pasti, ia hanya kesal. Dan sebentar lagi makan siang, dimana Jungkook harus bertemu Seokjin dan Taehyung dimeja yang sama._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook ingin menghindar dari Taehyung dulu._

 _Flashback end._

Pangeran muda itu kembali ke _Prinx Tower,_ menara tempat para pangeran dan keluarga bangsawan kerajaan tinggal. Ia diam dikamarnya, memandang hamparan pemandangan dari jendelanya. Kamar Jungkook berada di lantai paling atas, yang membuatnya bisa melihat kota, hutan hutan dan pegunungan Orti-Ezt yang indah. Ia bahkan juga bisa melihat Kal-ezt dikejauhan yang tampak seperti garis tipis.

Cukup lama Jungkook berdiam dikamar sampai akhirnya pangeran itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Bukan jubah kerajaan, melainkan jubah gelap yang menjuntai sampai mata kaki, yang ia ambil.

Jungkook segera menuju ke kandang kuda, ia memakai jubah itu, menutup kepalanya dengan tudung, lalu segera melompat naik ke kuda kebanggannya, Knox.

Dengan sigap sebelum Yoongi atau anak buahnya mendapati Jungkook melanggar aturan soal berkuda sendirian, Jungkook segera memacu kudanya.

Ia tak perduli jika langit saat it sudah petang dan hampir gelap. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Menuju hutan di dekat kerajaan. Mencoba mengusir rasa gusar yang masih bersemayam dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan taehyung mencari Jungkook kemanapun, namun si bungsu tidak bisa ditemukan. Beberapa pengawal dan penjaga tak melihat keberadaan pangeran, sampai akhirnya Jimin dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kandang kuda.

Dan dugaan mereka benar saat melihat, Knox, kuda Jungkook tidak ada.

"aishhh. Kemana anak itu?! ini sudah menjelang malam dia malah pergi!" kata Jimin kesal. Seokjin akan mencerocosi nya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan kalau Raja itu sampai tau Jungkook 'kabur'

Karena selama ini, tak hanya sebagai teman dan suadara, Jimin juga dipercaya sebagai penjaga Jungkook. Mengingat anak itu tidak mau memiliki kepala pengawal yang disiapkan dari kerajaan.

"tenanglah, sepertinya aku tau dia kemana." Kata Taehyung yakin.

"kemana? lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"aku akan menyusulnya" kata Taehyung santai, pria itu-yang sekarang sudah memakai alas kaki-segera mengambil seekor kuda yang terikat tak jauh di sampingnya.

Kuda itu meringkik, menolak. Sementara Taehyung bersusah payah untuk mengendalikan binatang itu agar ia bisa menungganginya.

"uhmm.. Taehyung-hyung?" panggil Jimin. Taehyung hanya menyaut dengan gumaman, masih terus mencoba menyuruh kuda itu diam.

"kurasa kau pakai kuda yang lain. Kuda ini…. sedang hamil besar. Kau ingat kan?" Pergerakan Tangan Taehyung berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Jimin dengan raut khasnya.

"hamil?"

Jimin mengangguk. Saat Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat perut kuda itu yang terlihat membesar tak wajar.

"ah iya benar juga. sebaiknya aku pakai kuda ku saja." Kata Taehyung lalu menuju kandang kuda lain dimana kudanya berada. Jimin hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Taehyung barusan.

Semoga saja Taehyung membawa Jungkook pulang sebelum pengawal-atau lebih parahnya-Yoongi ataupun anggota penegak aturan kerajaan menyadari kepergian Jungkook.

Jimin memutuskan segera meninggalkan kandang itu dan pergi kesebuah tempat. ia ingin bertemu seseorang sekarang

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang sibuk membaca perkamen di ruangannya. Meja pria itu tampak penuh dengan gulunga gulungan kertas laporan dari hakim hakim soal permasalahan sengketa atau kasus di seluruh negeri. Yoongi juga menjabat sebagai kepala hukum Negara, maka dari itu ia tak hanya ditugaskan untuk masalah internal kerajaan, melainkan juga di negerinya. Membantu Seokjin mengambil keputusan hukum jika sang Raja kesulitan.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya membaca, suara pintu terbuka menggangu kegiatan Yoongi. Pintu itu bahkan tidak diketuk dulu. Sungguh, sebuah pelanggaran norma kesopanan. Yoongi hampir saja menegur keras orang itu sampai akhirnya ia mendongak dan menatap pria dengan surai brunette sedang berdiri memandangnya.

"kau sedang sibuk, Hyung?" tanya Jimin santai, bahkan tanpa menyapa terlebih dulu. Yoongi sempat mengerjap beberapa kali. Kaget dengan kunjungan mendadak ini

"Tuan muda?" katanya sambil bersiap berdiri, dan membungkuk. Belum sempat Yoongi membungkukan badannya, Jimin sudah menginterupsi lebih dulu.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan muda, Yoongi." Kata Jimin serius dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca.

Membuat Yoongi membatu ditempat dengan rasa bersalah yang mulai memenuhi dadanya

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Waaa apa ini.

Kalau kalian nanya Taejin seme sama uke nya yang mana… menurut kalian gimana? Sebenernya cerita ini bisa dua duanya sih. Tapi karena aku terinspirasi dari album wings, khususnya BST MV dan Wingstour Trailer, jadi aku pilih Jin sebagai Uke.

Tapi kalau kalian mau kasih masukan, bolehbanget kok. Atau ada yang kurang jelas dan bingung, tanya aja, nanti bisa aku lebih jelasin di next chap. Btw kenapa Jin manggil Namjoon gapake Hyung, padahal dia anggep Namjoon kaya kakaknya? Karena….. Seokjin Raja. Raja bebas mau manggil apa. hehehehe

Dan kayanya rate nya mungkin bakal naik sewaktu waktu. LOL. Soalnya ini menceritakan gairah, cemburu, emosi, gitu gitu deh… tar juga tau. hohoho.

Terima kasih udah baca. Reviewnya jusseyooo


	3. Chapter 2

Min Yoongi: 32 Tahun

Kim Namjoon: 27 tahun

Jung Hoseok: 25 tahun

Kim Seokjin: 22 tahun

Kim Taehyung: 20 Tahun

Park Jimin: 18 tahun

Jeon Jungkook: 17 tahun

* * *

HIDDEN

Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, BTS

Pairings: Taejin, Namjin, Yoonmin, vkook

Rate: T+

Warnings: Typo, yaoi

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

 ** _LIE_**

Sinar bulan dan bintang terpantul indah dipermukaan danau. Danau tenang itu sesekali beriak saat sebuah batu dilemparkan kedalamnya. Seorang pria berjubah hitam terus saja melempar batu kearah danau dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tak jauh dibelakangnya, seekor kuda hitam sehitam langit malam, sedang sibuk mengunyah rumput, membiarkan tuannya sibuk dengan kegiatan buang buang tenaga yang sedang dilakukannya.

Jungkook tidak membenci Seokjin. Tidak sama sekali. Seokjin kakanya. Meskipun sang kaka sangat sibuk sedari belia dan nyaris tak ada waktu untuk Jungkook. Pangeran itu tau Seokjin selalu menyayangi dengan cara yang canggung. Seokjin akan tetap memperhatikan jungkook disela sela kesibukannya.

Jungkook paham benar bagaimana seantero Orti-ezt memuja Seokjin. Sebuah panutan mutlak dari setiap lapisan masyarakat. Raja yang diagung agungkan dan dielukan sebagai Raja terbaik. Terbukti dnegan kepemimpinannya yang hebat dan aura lembut serta bijak yang menguar disetiap langkahnya. Membuat siapapun orang membungkuk hormat, sampai rela memberikan nyawanya untuk Seokjin jika ia meminta.

Jungkook tak masalah dengan itu. meskipun awalnya ia iri. Ia muak. Ia marah. Ia tak terima karena seluruh Orti-ezt mengambil miliknya. Mengambil ayah ibunya, mengambil perhatian kakanya dan menjadikannya yang kedua.

Dan posisi kedua adalah pecundang nomor satu.

Sudah lama sekali Jungkook hidup dibalik bayang bayang kakanya. Dia hanya lah pangeran muda yang tak bisa apa apa. Hanya pintar memanah dan keterampilan fisik yang lain. Mulut mulut kurang ajar bahkan menganggap Jungkook hanya beruntung lahir dikeluarga kerajaan sehingga menyandang gelar pangeran. Dia bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk bisa dikatakan anak Raja.

Dan Jungkook terima semua ucapan itu.

Karena mereka tak sepenuhnya salah.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Taehyung datang. Jimin memang menjadkannya sebagai sahabat, namun Taehyung menawarkan sebuah perasaan lain. Sebuah perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang tak pernah Jungkook rasakan. Kasih sayang yang berbeda. Sebuah oasis yang memenuhi dahaga Jungkook atas kasih sayang.

Jungkook ikhlas dengan hidupnya, namun, untuk Taehyung, hati nya berubah egois. Untuk sekali saja dalam hidup nya, ia menginginkan sesuatu. memiliki sesuatu yang tak ia bagi dengan siapapun. Yang tak disentuh oleh siapapun. Dan itu Taehyung.

Jungkook ingin Taehyung, dan Jungkook benci jika kakanya yang sempurna mencuri kebahagiaan Jungkook lagi. Dan Jika Jungkook sudah membenci sesuatu,

Selamanya akan seperti itu.

.

 _Pluk_

Sebuah batu tercebur ke danau dari arah yang berbeda. Jungkook menoleh, mencari tau dari mana batu itu dilempar. Ia masih memasang wajah datar nya saat menemukan Taehyung berdiri tak jauh dibelakang dengan beberapa batu di genggamannya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook sambil kembali memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"bukan kah pertanyaan itu seharusnya untukmu?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada tak kalah tenang.

 _Pluk_. Lemparan batu Jungkook semakin jauh, diakibatkan oleh tenaga lempar Jungkook yang semakin bertenaga. Mencerminkan bahwa pewaris kedua Orti-ezt itu sedang emosi.

 _Pluk_

 _Pluk_

 _Pluk_

Suara itu bersahut sahutan dari batu yang berlomba lomba dilemparkan kedanau oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahutnya Singkat.

Baru saja Jungkook mau melempar batu lagi, tiba tiba Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook. Entah bagaimana anggota terhormat kerajaan itu bisa ada disamping Jungkook secepat kilat. Jungkook tersentak, ia menatap Taehyung dengan mata sedikit membulat.

"disini bahaya Pangeran" kata Taehyung serius. Nadanya memberat dengan sinar tatapan yang menajam namun tetap bersikap tenang. Jungkook masih terdiam, mulutnya seakan kelu untuk membuka suara.

Entah karena ia kaget atau merasa terhipnotis dengan wajah Taehyung yang sedekat ini.

"a-a.. aku" Jungkook terbata. Melihat respon lawan bicara nya yang seperti itu, Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya, lalu tersenyum pada Jungkook. Dan aura aneh yang keluar dari Taehyung barusan seolah hilang begitu saja.

Dada Jungkook yang awalnya berdebar tak karuan perlahan kembali normal.

"Pulanglah Kookie. Kau seharusnya tidak ada disini" Taehyung berujar dengan nada lembut. _Kookie,_ nama panggilan sayang dari Taehyung. Satu satunya orang yang memanggil Jungkook dengan nama itu, bukan dari anggota kerajaan lain. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri.

Dipanggil dengan nama dan nada seperti itu Jungkook entah kenapa menjadi melunak. Pangeran itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau melihat lawan bicara di depannya, takut kenangan tadi kembali masuk dan membuat dadanya panas lagi.

Jungkook berjalan lebih dekat kearah danau, dan melihat pantulannya di danau gelap itu. Melihat pantulan pecundang nomor satu Orti-ezt.

"tidak ada yang perduli padaku." Katanya pelan. Namun situasi hening diantara mereka, cukup membuat Taehyung bisa mendengar hal itu.

Dan sebenarnya, Taehyung juga bisa mendengar apapun yang ia mau.

"aku perduli padamu" sahut Taehyung santai, masih menetap ditempatnya. Memandang punggung sempit pangeran yang dibalut dengan jubah hitam.

Jungkook mendengus remeh. "benarkah? Bukankah kau hanya perduli pada kakaku" katanya sarkastik. Taehyung tertawa renyah.

"kau cemburu?"

"tidak. Apa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya langkah kaki menginjak rumput yang terdengar semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Kook" Taehyung meraih kedua bahu Jungkook dan memutarnya pelan untuk berdiri menghadapnya, memalingkan pandangan pria itu dari danau.

"aku menyayangimu" katanya sungguh sungguh. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimbang nimbang apa ia bisa mempercayai Taehyung.

"aku hanya menghormati Seokjin sebagai raja dan bagaimanapun juga dia yang membawaku kemari. Membawaku bertemu denganmu. Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini dan membuatku khawatir." Jelas Taehyung. Ada rasa mencelos di dada Jungkook saat ia mendengar Taehyung hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, namun ada secercah harapan saat ia mendengar bahwa Taehyung hanya menghormati Seokjin, tidak lebih. Rasa hangat saat ia mendengar Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya. Memperhatikannya. Perhatian yang selama ini selalu kurang di dalam hidupnya karena semua atensi hanya bermuara pada Seokjin.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tertunduk, bingung mau merespon apa. "hei. Percayalah padaku ya? Apa rasa sayangku dan keperdulianku padamu masih kurang untuk membawamu pulang? Atau kita harus bermalam disini? Aku tidak membawa tenda omong omong."

Jungkook tertawa pelan lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum. Jungkook menggeleng.

"tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang."

"aku percaya padamu" kata Jungkook. Setidaknya, meskipun sekarang Taehyung hanya menganggapnya adik, namun pria itu menyayanginya.

Dan Jungkook percaya akan itu. Ia juga yakin bahwa suatu saat ia akan memiliki kesempatan lebih lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu. Ditariknya Jungkook kedalam pelukannya sebelum membawa pangeran itu pulang. Jungkook tersenyum lega didalam dekapan Taehyung.

Lengah akan suatu hal.

Bahwa kepercayaan seharusnya tak mudah untuk diberikan kepada siapapun

Terlebih untuk orang asing yang kau temui di tengah hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membatu ditempatnya. Rasanya ia ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa lengah untuk mengunci pintu.

"Tu-" baru saja pria paling tua diruangan itu ingin membuka suara, Jimin sudah memotong ucapannya lebih dulu.

"Yoongi! Mau sampai kapan kau perlakukan aku seperti ini!" bentaknya. Air mata Jimin tak bisa ditahan lagi, pria itu menangis, memang tidak menangis tersedu sedu, namun air matanya berlinang begitu saja dengan nafas yang tertahan. Berusaha menahan tangisan yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Yoongi yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya. Pria berkulit seputih susu itu bahkan memijit pelipisnya, mencoba menenangkan emosi dirinya sendiri. Jangan kira, meskipun pria itu selalu tampil dingin dan tidak banyak omong, dia tidak pernah merasakan apapun.

Tidak.

Banyak hal sudah Yoongi rasakan, dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah karena pria di depannya ini.

Park Jimin.

"Jimin-ah" kata Yoongi pelan. Ia memutuskan mengalah, memanggil nama Jimin tanpa embel embel, berharap Jimin bisa lebih tenang. Yoongi membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupkannya kembali. Begitu terus selama beberapa kali. Mencari kata kata yang tetap saja tidak kunjung keluar.

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu Kepala keteraturan Istana itupun akhirnya membuka suara.

"aku minta maaf jika kau menangkap lain maksudku selama ini. Kau hanya anak didikku. Tidak lebih" kata Yoongi dengan pandangan serius dan memohon pada Jimin.

"begitukah?" lirih Jimin. Yoongi terlalu lemah hanya untuk bisa mengangguk atau mengatakan 'ya'. Karena sejatinya, ia juga meragukan kata katanya barusan.

"aku mencintaimu! Aku mengatakan itu padamu! Kau bahkan menciumku!" emosi Jimin naik, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya penuh dengan penekanan dan air mata yang belum berhenti.

"kau mabuk saat acara itu Jimin. Kau mabuk disaat hari perayaan kedewasaanmu." Sahut Yoongi tak kalah tegas. Ia tidak suka disituasi seperti ini. Situasi serba salah ditambah dengan Jimin yang terlihat sangat terluka.

"kau berbohong." Tandas Jimin.

"tidak. Semua itu kenyataan mutlak. "

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih menampilkan raut wajah penuh kewibawaannya-seperti biasa- meskipun pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata, ia masih bisa menangkap gestur Yoongi yang sepertinya tak ingin pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"lupakan lah Jimin-ah. Saat itu kau mabuk. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau kehilangan kesadaranmu dan tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi memang tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan kau harus melupakannya. Seperti yang aku lakukan." Lanjut Yoongi lagi saat Jimin masih diam. Ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar suara senggukan pelan dari tangis Jimin.

"apa kau mengira aku bisa dibohongi Yoongi? Apa aku sebodoh itu dimatamu? Apa kau berfikir hanya karena kau kepala norma dan hukum di istana sialan ini kau merasa maha benar?!"

"tentu tidak Yang terhormat Tuan muda Park Jimin. Hamba tidak akan berani. Itu tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan. Ham-"

"PERSETAN DENGAN TATA KRAMA"

Jimin muak sekali. Jimin muak dengan Yoongi yang selalu memanggilnya dengan gelar kebangsawanannya. Seolah menjelaskan tembok besar pemisah antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu datang. Setiap hari Jimin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yoongi untuk belajar aturan istana. Meskipun Jimin adalah keluarga bangsawan, tapi tetap saja, keluarganya bukan keluarga kerajaan.

Dan kerajaan Orti-ezt memiliki aturannya sendiri. Terkadang Jungkook juga ikut serta saat belajar, namun perhatian Jimin hanya terpusat pada Yoongi. Hari hari belajar berdua dengan Yoongi adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya di istana.

Awalnya Jimin mengira perasaannya terhadap Yoongi hanyalah perasaan kagum seorang kakak, karena Jimin merupakan anak Tunggal. Namun ia sadar, itu bukanlah perasaan yang ia maksud.

Ia tidak mendapatkan itu dari Seokjin yang notabene adalah Hyung nya juga. Jimin merasakan sebuah perasaan meledak ledak dan berdesir aneh setiap melihat Yoongi mengajarnya. Tatapan serius dan pembawaan yang kaku.

Mungkin bagi orang lain itu tidak menarik. Namun bagi Jimin, ia menyukainya. Ia semakin penasaran. Dan semakin hari, Jimin mengerti tentang Yoongi. Dibalik sikapnya yang tegas, ucapannya yang terkadang menyakitkan, Yoongi merupakan pribadi yang perduli dan baik. Ia menjaga setiap orang orang terdekatnya. Dan Jimin merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat bersama Yoongi.

Dan itulah yang membuat Jimin terus ingin dekat dengan Yoongi. Karena entah bagaimana, ia seperti merasakan Yoongi juga tertarik padanya.

Sinar Mata Yoongi selalu memberi tahu kejujuran. Dan saat ini, Jimin bisa melihat, mata itu seolah menunjukan Yoongi sedang berbohong.

"kau tidak bisa terus terusan membohongi aku dan dirimu sendiri. Kau tau kan, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Ujar Jimin tegas, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Jimin-ah. Mengertilah. A-" baru saja Yoongi ingin bicara, suara pintu diketuk menginterupsi obrolan penting mereka.

"Permisi, Tuanku Pimpinan Min." Kata salah seorang bawahan di luar sana. Jimin mendengus kesal, sementara Yoongi menghela nafasnya sekali, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya kembali normal.

"Ya?" sahut Yoongi, sudah kembali menggunakan intonasinya seperti biasa.

"ada rapat mendesak soal kebijakan kita dengan Negri Erlox Tuan. Raja meminta anda memimpin pertemuan"

"baik. Saya kesana sebentar lagi" Yoongi kembali melihat Jimin yang sedang tertunduk.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Jimin mendongak, menatap Yoongi di depannya. "pikirkan lah. Hentikan bualan mu itu. Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu" kata Jimin tegas lalu pergi keluar begitu saja dari ruangan Yoongi

Meninggalkan pria itu yang terduduk lemas di kursi besar nya.

Yoongi juga tidak paham dengan situasi ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tau bagaimana bersikap. Jimin datang ke Istana saat anak itu masih berusia belasan tahun. Nyaris setengah dari umurnya. Seokjin menunjuk Yoongi secara khusus untuk mendidik Jimin dengan segala aturan kerajaan, seperti yang Yoongi lakukan dengan Jungkook.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan anak bangsawan keluarga Park itu. Dia cerewet, berisik, susah sekali diatur dan cenderung semaunya. Segala hal yang Yoongi tak suka,

Namun sinar mata Jimin seolah memberi warna baru kepada hidup Yoongi yang kaku. Yoongi tetaplah pria dewasa yang memiliki gejolak dan kebutuhan. Dan sialnya, perhatian Yoongi selalu dicuri oleh manusia bernama Park Jimin.

Yang rutin selalu mampir tiap malam di mimpinya. Sesekali bahkan membawa mimpi panas yang membuat dada Yoongi berdesir hebat. Dan situasi semakin kacau saja saat Jimin mabuk dan mereka berciuman.

Ia mengaku dirinya salah karena telah berbohong. Karena pada saat itu, banyak hal juga telah terjadi. Namun ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Yoongi juga paham bahwa banyak aturan dan norma yang ia langgar.

Tapi dia harap dengan kebohongan ini, Jimin bisa menjauh dari nya.

Seperti apa yang Yoongi lakukan pada Jimin setahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada yang menganggu pikiranmu kah?" tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin yang duduk termenung. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah ruangan besar tempat dulu para Raja menyendiri. Untuk berfikir, bernegosiasi, rapat tertutup atau apapun. Seokjin sering menghabiskan waktunya disini saat ia sedang berfikir keras. Entah karena pemerintahan atau masalah lain.

Disampingnya, tentu ada Namjoon yang selalu bersamanya sejak dulu. Seokjin memang membiarkan-atau bahkan meminta-Namjoon untuk ikut dengannya ke ruangan pribadi itu meskipun Namjoon bukan raja.

Karena memang sudah sedekat itulah mereka. Bagi Seokjin, Namjoon adalah kakaknya.

Dan bagi Namjoon, Seokjin lebih dari itu.

"minumlah. Teh hangat akan membuatmu tenang." Kata Namjoon sambil menaruh secangkir teh untuk Seokjin diatas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk sang Raja. Seokjin bangkit dan berdiri menatap peta besar dari kulit domba yang menggambarkan letak geografis Orti-ezt yang terbentang luas.

Namun bukan negaranya yang ia perhatikan, melainkan area luas bertuliskan ERLOX yang tergambar di pebatasan timur negaranya. Namjoon mengikuti arah pandang Seokjin

"tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan soal Erlox. Aku yakin Hoseok Hyung bisa menanganinya. Orti-ezt selalu damai, dan akan terus seperti itu."

"iya aku tau Namjoon. Tapi ini bukan hanya soal Erlox." Seokjin menghela nafasnya lelah, lalu berbalik dan mengambil secangkir teh yang tadi di siapkan Namjoon

"lalu?"

Seokjin menyeruput teh nya. "soal Jungkook" katanya singkat sambil menaruh kembali cangkir emas tadi diatas meja

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jungkook? Ada apa dengan pangeran itu?"

"di bersikap aneh. Jarang sekali dia seperti itu." Seokjin berujar pelan. Mengingat kembali tingkah adiknya saat makan malam tadi.

"dia masih sangat mudah Seokjin. Emosi nya masih sangat labil dan susah dikontrol. Aku juga melihat Jungkook adalah pribadi yang bebas dan penuh ingin tahu. Pasti ia hanya sedang kesal karena dikurung oleh kakaknya yang protektif" kata Namjoon santai sambil terkekeh pelan

"apa maksudmu?" Seokjin mendelik. Apa penasehat sekaligus sahabatnya itu sedang mengkritik cara Seokjin menjaga adiknya?

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya. "dia masih 17 tahun. Memang belum bisa dikatakan dewasa jika kita melihat dari pandangan aturan Orti-ezt. Tapi tetap saja dia sudah tumbuh besar Jin. Dan kau hanya mengelilinginya dengan pengawal, aturan, bahkan meminta Jimin sebagai pengasuh khususnya."

"aku bisa apa Namjoon. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menjaganya. Dari dulu aku tidak punya waktu. Aku hampir tak mengenali Jungkook, adikku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya tapi disaat yang sama kami merasa sangat berjauhan." Lirih Seokjin dengan tatapan menerawang. Kepingan memori tentang kebersamaan Seokjin dan Jungkook dari kecil susah sekali ia temukan di benaknya. Yang artinya, memang mereka tidak memiliki banyak momen bersama untuk dikenang.

"aku mengerti. Inilah konsekuensi mu dan Jungkook, Seokjin. Biarkan lah, mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengurus pemerintahan, jadi kau bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Jungkook. Beruntung juga, sekarang selain Jimin ada Taehyung yang menemani Jungkook."

"Taehyung?" ulang Seokjin. Sekarang giliran sang Raja yang mengernyit bingung.

"iya. Taehyung terkadang menghabiskan waktu dengan Jungkook." Seokjin terdiam. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bahagia, tenang, bingung atau iri?

Taehyung adalah pelengkapnya. Kepingan hilang dari hidup sempurna Seokjin yang terasa kurang. Mengetahui Taehyung lebih dekat dengan Jungkook membuat Seokjin merasa kalah saing. Entah karena apa. apakah Seokjin merasa kalah saing karena Taehyung bisa dekat dengan Jungkook ketimbang dirinya, atau kalah saing karena Jungkook lebih dekat dengan Taehyung, padahal dia lah yang membawa orang asing itu ke kerajaan.

Dia lah yang lebih membutuhkan Taehyung. Karena dia lah Taehyung ada di istana ini.

Intinya, Seokjin tidak pernah kalah. Seumur hidupnya dia selalu yang utama.

Begitupun seperti sekarang ini. Sang Raja Orti-ezt itu, belum siap untuk kalah.

"Namjoon?" kata Seokjin tiba tiba membuka suara.

"ya Seokjin?" sahut Namjoon santai. Memang, jika mereka sedang hanya berdua bersama, Seokjin dan Namjoon menanggalkan segala embel embel sebutan kehormatan dan bersikap seperti layaknya sahabat.

"maukah kau membantuku dengan tugas pemerintahan kerajaan selagi aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Jungkook?" pinta Seokjin. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Ia ingin mengenali adiknya lebih jauh.

Atau mungkin, ia hanya ingin Jungkook tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung? Entahlah, Seokjin juga tidak tau.

"tentu saja Seokjin. Apapun untukmu." Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Penasehat yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih tinggi beberapa inci dari Seokjin itupun melangkah mendekat kearah Seokjin.

"aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia." Kata Namjoon sambil menepuk Bahu Seokjin pelan. _Terlebih dirimu Jin._ Batinnya.

Seokjin tersenyum manis sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"bagaimana kalau kita mendengar sebuah lagu? Lagu yang biasa kita dengarkan dulu?" kata Namjoon lagi sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia menghampiri sebuah pemutar musik dan memilah milah piringan lagu untuk diputar.

Seokjin tertawa renyah."boleh. Terdengar menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan dengan Namjoon, Seokjin bermaksud kembali ke _Halgaar_ , pergi ke kamar tidurnya dan bergelung hangat dibawah selimut bulu hangat. Namjoon dan Seokjin berjalan beriringan. Meskipun Halgaar dan tempat para petinggi tinggal terletak di arah yang berlawanan dalam istana, Namjoon bersih keras untuk mengantarkan Seokjin ke kamarnya sendiri, tanpa pengawal yang berjalan rapih di belakangnya. Dan Seokjin pun setuju.

Namjoon suka sekali jika menghabiskan waktu berdua Seokjin. Meskipun hanya sebentar.

Saat sang Raja dan Penasehat tengah sibuk mengobrol tentang masa persahabatan mereka dulu, tiba tiba Seokjin menangkap dua sosok yang ia kenal sedang berjalan mendekat dari arah berlawanan.

Itu Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook dengan jubah hitam sedang asik berbicara dengan Taehyung, sesekali bahkan tertawa kecil. Pangeran itu bahkan tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Seokjin di depannya.

"Jungkook?" panggil Seokjin, membuat Namjoon yang tadinya sedang bercerita, menghentikan coletehannya , lalu mengikuti arah pandang Seokjin.

Jungkook tersentak. Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah seketika, diikuti oleh Taehyung yang awalnya menatap Jungkook aneh, karena pangeran itu tiba tiba membatu ditempatnya.

"Taehyung?" sekarang giliran Taehyung yang mendongak dan barulah ia sadar kenapa Jungkook berhenti. Seokjin sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Yang Mulia." Sapa Jungkook sambil membungkuk singkat.

"kalian darimana?" tanya Seokjin terdengar ketus saat memperhatikan Jungkook dengan seksama dari bawah keatas. Sepatu boots, Jubah Hitam, rambut sedikin berantakan, bahkan Seokjin bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat Jungkook baru saja pergi keluar dari Lumpur yang masih menempel di sepatunya dan serpihan daun kecil yang tersangkut di jubahnya.

"ah, yang mulia Raja, hamba bisa jelaskan." Potong Taehyung tiba tiba.

"jelaskan." Titah Seokjin, masih menatap Jungkook yang tertunduk. Seokjin tak habis pikir, apa Jungkook akan terus berulah dan keluyuran? Sudah berapa kali Seokjin harus memberi tahunya tentang aturan istana? Apa ia harus meminta Yoongi untuk mengajar Jungkook ulang?

"Jungkook, pergilah ke kamarmu sekarang. Aku akan menyusul." Kata Taehyung

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon. Taehyung baru saja mau mengajaknya pergi ke lantai tertinggi menara, menjelaskan tentang bintang bintang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Sekarang ia malah disuruh kembali ke kamar. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"tapi Hyung..." kata Jungkook pelan

"Jungkook." Tegas Taehyung dengan mata birunya yang menghipnotis. Sementara Namjoon menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seperti tak suka dengan Taehyung yang sok memerintah pangeran, padahal jelas jelas ada Raja di depannya.

"baiklah" Jungkook mengalah, ia lalu berpaling kearah Seokjin. "Hamba permisi Yang mulia." Kata Jungkook lalu pergi. Taehyung menatap kepergian Jungkook, lalu kembali menatap Seokjin. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap lebih jelas sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Yang Taehyung bisa rasakan sekali, adalah tatapan tak suka.

"Penasehat Kim?" panggilnya berlagak santai.

"Tuan Muda." Namjoon membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung adalah anggota terhormat kerajaan yang diangkat langsung oleh Seokjin. Ia harus menunjukan sopan santunnya di depan Taehyung.

"bisakah aku meminta waktu berdua dengan Baginda Raja?" Namjoon mengernyit. Taehyung ingin berdua dengan Seokjin? Untuk apa?. melihat Namjoon yang masih terdiam, Seokjin akhirnya memiringkan badannya sedikit, bermaksud berbicara pada Namjoon.

"Pergilah Namjoon, kau boleh beristirahat." Katanya tegas. Ada dengusan kesal yang tak terdengar oleh Seokjin namun bisa dengan mudah didengar oleh Taehyung.

"laksanakan Yang mulia. Hamba permisi." Kata Namjoon sedikit terpaksa. Setelah membungkuk pada keduanya, Namjoon berbalik dan pergi. Menghilang diujung lorong yang gelap.

Masih ada keheningan beberapa saat meskipun Namjoon sudah beranjak dari tadi.

"akan aku jelaskan sambil aku mengantarmu ke _Halgaar_ Hyung." Kata Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang menenangkan.

Dan Seokjin suka itu, saat mereka hanya berdua, Taehyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan Hyung. Terdengar indah.

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf aku mengajak Jungkook keluar malam malam." Kata Taehyung membuka suara saat mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju Halgaar.

"kau yang mengajaknya?"

"iya. Aku yang mengajaknya berkuda"

Seokjin menoleh cepat sekali kearah Taehyung. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat karena kaget. "kalian berkuda?! Berkuda kemana?!". Seokjin marah sekali. Bagaimana jika ada apa apa dengan Jungkook?

"tenang Hyung. Aku hanya mengajaknya jalan jalan." Kata Taehyung santai. Ia malah terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Seokjin barusan. Melihat tawa Taehyung, Seokjin jadi kembali melunak. Entah apa yang dimiliki Taehyung, matanya, bahkan tawanya bisa membius begitu saja.

"apa dia baik baik saja?" tanya Seokjin serius.

"Jungkook hanya sedang bosan Hyung. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Kau bisa mempercayakannya kepadaku."

"aku hanya khawatir kepadanya Taehyung. Dia adikku. Dan aku tidak suka kalian pergi berdua tanpa sepengetahuanku." Kata Seokjin tegas dengan nada titahnya sebagai Raja yang bisa ia gunakan saat memerintah.

Namun ada hal lain yang ditangkap oleh Taehyung. Sebuah intonasi posesif yang terselubung dibalik nada titah seorang Raja yang bijaksana.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya nya penuh selidik.

"aku Raja dan aku kakaknya. Dan kau juga bagian dari keluargaku. Aku tidak mau ada apa apa dengan kalian. Dan itu sudah menjadi aturan." Kata Seokjin lugas, namun nada ucapan Seokjin tidak bisa menipu. Ada sebersit rasa cemburu disana.

" _alright, My King."_

"aku mengerti." Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan oleh keduanya dengan keheningan, sampai tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di bangunan _Halgaar._

"istirahatlah. Kau terlalu banyak berfikir hari ini." Kata Taehyung. Keduanya berhenti di bawah tangga spiral penghubung Kamar Raja berada. Kamar Raja adalah tempat pribadi yang tidak bisa dimasuki begitu saja. Bahkan untuk sekelas Jungkook,

Apalagi Taehyung.

"begitulah kehidupan menjadi Raja, kan" kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia belum ingin berpisah sebenarnya.

"sepertinya kau menyukai hidupmu menjadi raja ya?"

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku tidak punya pilihan. Beban ini sudah ada dipundakku semenjak aku lahir." Lirih Seokjin.

"sebenarnya kau memiliki pilihan." Seokjin terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Taehyung.

 _Apa kah yang ia maksud adalah..._

"kau Raja. Kau pasti tau norma dan aturan tentang itu kan. Kau bisa menikahi laki laki, maka beban itu akan jatuh pada Jungkook." Lanjut Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh arti. Seokjin menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

"Tae, itu tetap hal gila menurutku." Tegas Seokjin.

"kenapa tidak? Kau hanya menyukai perempuan?" jantung Seokjin terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Entah mengapa pembicaraan ini makin lama seperti sebuah negosiasi yang dapat berujung sengit.

"a-aku... aku tidak tau. Aku tidak pernah jatuh hati sebelumnya"

Wajah Seokjin memerah malu. Yang ia katakan memang benar. Belum ada perempuan-atau laki laki- yang mencuri hatinya.

Atau mungkin sudah? Hanya saja ia tak menyadari?

"baiklah. Tapi jika suatu saat kau jatuh hati pada seseorang, pastikan orang itu memiliki sayap agar bisa menangkapmu dan membawamu terbang kembali." Kata Taehyung dengan aura yang tiba tiba berbeda. Seokjin terdiam, ia bergidik entah kenapa saat merasakan aura lain yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"selamat malam Yang Mulia Baginda Raja. Hamba permisi" pamit Taehyung dengan panggilan formal sambil membungkuk sebelum Seokjin merespon apa apa. ia lalu berbalik dan pergi dari Halgaar.

Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih menatap kepergian Taehyung dan segudang pertanyaan dibenaknya.

 **ooo**

Pria bermata biru itu tidak kembali ke _Prinx Tower_ , tidak juga menetap di _Halgaar_. Melainkan pergi ke halaman kerajaan. Berdiri ditengah halaman, dibawah bintang bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam itu.

Merasakan hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Taehyung mendongak, menatap langit dengan tatapan kelam penuh arti. Dan sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

Angin berubah semakin dingin dan aura malam itu semakin gelap. Tak hanya Taehyung yang bisa merasakannya, tapi juga seorang pria yang diam diam membuntuti nya dari tadi.

Pria itu bersembunyi dibalik dinding gelap, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan seksama penuh selidik.

"Kim Namjoon" gumam Taehyung pelan dengan nada yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk orang yang mendengar bergidik. "kau terlalu ingin tau" lanjutnya lagi. Sadar bahwa Namjoon sedang membuntutinya. Namjoon tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Namun berbeda dengan pria bermata biru itu, ia bisa mendengar apapun.

Bahkan degub jantung Namjoon yang tak disukainya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hmmm makin membosankan ya? sabar ya kakak kakak, namanya juga baru mulai.

terima kasih yang sempetin membaca

review jusseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Min Yoongi: 32 Tahun

Kim Namjoon: 27 tahun

Jung Hoseok: 25 tahun

Kim Seokjin: 22 tahun

Kim Taehyung: 20 Tahun

Park Jimin: 18 tahun

Jeon Jungkook: 17 tahun

* * *

HIDDEN

Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, BTS

Pairings: Taejin, Namjin, Yoonmin, vkook

Rate: T+

Warnings: Typo, yaoi

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

 ** _FIRST LOVE  
_**

Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian malam dimana Namjoon mengikuti Taehyung, sudah berhari hari Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan berbeda. Pria bersurai pirang itu tahu benar bahwa penasehat Kim memendam perasaan tak suka kepadanya. Dan Taehyung sangat senang akan hal itu.

Ia tidak perduli dengan penasehat bermarga Kim tersebut. ia tidak takut Jika Namjoon akan menembus jantungnya dengan panah atau menggantungnya di tiang tempat para penjahat kotor diadili. Karena Taehyung tau itu tidak akan terjadi. ia tidak ada urusan dengan Namjoon.

Ia hanya memiliki urusan dengan Seokjin.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan sendirian kala itu di _Halgaar_. Wajahnya yang dihiasi dua bola mata berwana biru cerah menatap lurus lurus kedepan. Ia tidak lagi memakai pakaian sembrono melainkan baju kehormatan kerajaan sama seprti yang dikenakan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang semakin mencolok saat sinar matahari menyinari Taehyung dari balik jendela besar di koridor _Halgaar_. Pria itu seolah olah tampak "bersinar". Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil saat beberapa orang menghampirinya dan membungkuk hormat pada anggota kehormatan istana itu.

Taehyung berjalan menuju perpustakaan dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yoongi untuk belajar. seperti biasa, Yoongi sudah berada di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Bersiap dengan ocehannya mengenai aturan dan sejarah kerajaan. Namun ada yang aneh dengan pimpinan Min tersebut. biasanya pria itu akan sibuk dengan tumpukan buku atau pena bulu yang menari nari diatas gulungan perkamen. Tapi kenyataannya, Yoongi malah sedang duduk termenung, ia bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari dari jendela yang menusuk tajam matanya.

Taehyung berdehem. dirinya sudah berada tepat di dekat meja tapi tampaknya Yoongi belum menyadari apa apa.

"paman Min?" Yoongi masih bergeming. Taehyung lalu memutuskan untuk langsung duduk dikursinya saja. tau bahwa Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan imajinasinya yang kotor. sadar dengan sesosok pria yang tiba tiba duduk di depannya, Yoongi sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak enak hati atas kelancangannya telah mengabaikan anggota terhormat istana. Sial, mengapa akhir akhir ini, ia malah sering kecolongan melanggar norma kerajaan?

"mohon maaf tuan Muda Taehyung. Hamba lalai." Kata Yoongi bersungguh sungguh. Pria itu bahkan terlihat kikuk. Benar benar sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka mengingat Yoongi selalu menampilkan satu ekspresi yang sama: datar.

"tidak apa apa Paman min. ada yang menganggu pikiranmu kah?"

"tidak ada Tuan. Aku minta maaf." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya rendah sekali. benar benar tidak enak hati atas sikapnya barusan. Taehyung sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sangat menggilai kehormatan, ia nyaris memenggal kepala Yoongi atas tingkah seronoknya nya itu. tapi Taehyung masih sadar dan berusaha menjaga sikap. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus memainkan perannya dengan baik jika ia ingin usahanya berhasil.

Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah. Lalu, apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?"

"aku akan mengajakmu mengelilingi beberapa tempat di Istana. Kau harus belajar sejarah dari bangunannya langsung." Yoongi menyahut lalu mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk berdiri lebih dulu dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Istana Orti-ezt sangat megah, orang awam yang baru masuk kedalam istana bahkan bisa dipastikan akan tersesat dengan mudah. Taehyung tidak pernah menyentuh bangunan lain selain _Halgaar, Prinx_ Tower atau tempat tempat dimana ia berlatih memanah, teknik pedang, atau berkuda.

Ia ingin sekali. tapi sesuatu seolah mempersulitnya. Dan ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya.

Layaknya bangunan Istana tua pada umumnya, Istana Orti-ezt memiliki beberapa ruang penting yang dijaga sangat ketat. Tidak sembarang orang bisa menginjakan kakinya disana. Taehyung bahkan belum mendapat izin itu. sampai akhirnya, Raja Seokjin memutuskan untuk memberi Izin pada Yoongi untuk membawa Taehyung berkeliling Istana. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu anggota kerajaan sekarang. Yoongi berniat mengajak Taehyung ke ruangan dan sudut sudut Istana yang ia rasa Taehyung perlu tau.

"kau sudah lama mengabdi pada kerajaan?" Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Berjalan menyusuri koridor hanya berdua dengan Yoongi dan diliputi oleh keheningan sedikit membuat Taehyung merasa bosan.

"cukup lama. Bisa dikatakan aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal lain selain Istana Orti-Ezt."

"apakah anak dan istrimu tinggal di istana juga?"

Yoongi tersenyum masam saat mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang sopan untuk ditanyakan seseorang kepada pimpinan kerajaan. Tapi Yoongi bisa memaklumi hal itu. memangnya kau mau berharap apa dari gelandangan yang dipungut Raja dari tengah Hutan?

"dengan hormat Tuan Taehyung, aku tidak memiliki istri ataupun anak."

"hmm.. maaf. Aku pikir kau punya."

"karena bagaimana pun pria matang seperti mu pasti memiliki kebutuhan biologis bukan. Sudah sepatutnya kau menikah." Yoongi hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Taehyung yang ada benarnya.

"apa ada larangan untuk menikah bagi pesuruh istana?" Taehyung bertanya lagi.

"tidak. aku yakin aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu beberapa wkatu lalu." Jawaban itu adalah jawaban terakhir Yoongi. Keduanya bungkam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di setiap bangunan yang ia maksud. Yoongi berceramah soal para pendahulu Raja. Ruangan dimana para petinggi istana diadili jika melakukan pelanggaran, ruang pertemuan agung dimana Para Raja biasa membahas soal perang dan semacamnya. Taehyung tidak mendengarkan hal itu sama sekali. ia datang kesini bukan untuk memenuhi otaknya dengan celotehan sejarah yang menggelikan.

Tapi tiba tiba sebuah bangunan berbeda mencuri perhatiannya.

Saat itu Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan kunjungan mereka ke beberapa titik istana sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah koridor di lantai yang cukup tinggi. Taehyung tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya disini. Ia begitu terperangah saat melihat pemandangan sebuah labirin yang sangat besar sekali di halaman belakang Istana. Sangat jelas terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Labirin itu terbuat dari semak semak yang diatur sedemikian rupa dengan jalan yang rumit. Tapi bukan itu yang mencuri perhatian Taehyung. Melainkan sebuah bangunan ditengah labirin itu.

Entah bagaimana bentuk sebenarnya, Taehyung hanya bisa melihat kubah bangunan tersebut yang berwarna putih bersih. Tingginya semak semak labirin menghalangi pandangannya.

"apa itu?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa mengalihkan arah tatapannya. Ia masih melihat kubah itu lekat lekat. Berharap dinding labirin yang menyebalkan bisa bergeser dan memperlihatkan bangunan itu lebih jelas. Jantung Taehyung berdesir. Rasanya ia tau apa itu.

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung, "itu bangunan sakral di Istana, Tuan Muda."

"sakral?"

"kami menyebutnya altar doa. Tempat dimana para Raja melantunkan doa untuk Malaikat"

 _Sudah kuduga!_

Taehyung menolehkan pandangannya, manik birunya bertemu dengan bola mata Yoongi yang hitam. "ceritakan aku tentang Bangunan itu Paman." Taehyung berujar serius sekali. untuk beberapa detik, entah kenapa mata Yoongi terpaku pada keindahan dua bola mata Taehyung. Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi tersadar kembali. Pria itu berdehem.

"sebelum itu, mari kita kembali ke _Halgaar_ Tuan Muda. aku akan menjalaskan nya pada mu. Kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk berada disini terlalu lama." Kata Yoongi pelan lalu membalikan badannya dan meminta Taehyung untuk segera pergi dari sana dengannya.

"Altar doa merupakan bangunan tersuci di istana. Hanya para Raja yang boleh masuk. Bahkan sang Ratu atau pangeran pun tidak diperkenankan. Disaat keadaan genting, seperti pemutusan keputusan perang atau kebijakan sulit, Raja biasanya mengurung diri di altar doa beberapa hari. Kami percaya bahwa Raja adalah jembatan kami dengan para Malaikat. Maka dari itu, hanya Raja yang diperkenankan masuk." Jelas Yoongi saat keduanya tengah berjalan kembali. Menyusuri koridor koridor yang terhubung dengan Halgaar.

"begitukah? apa kalian tidak takut ada orang yang diam diam masuk kesana?"

"kami tidak mengkhawatirkan itu Tuan Muda. Karena kami percaya, jika ada orang selain Raja yang diam diam menuju Altar Doa, mereka akan hilang tersesat di labirin."

"lalu, jika kalian tidak pernah kesana, apa artinya kalian tidak pernah berdoa?"

"kami memiliki kuil tersendiri untuk memanjatkan doa pada Malaikat. Contohnya di _Prinx Tower._ Pangeran Jungkook dan Tuan Muda Jimin biasa memanjatkan doa mereka disetiap pergantian musim. Kami memiliki kepercayaan tersendiri Tuan Muda. hubungan antara kami dan Malaikat adalah hubungan vertical. Tidak ada perturan mutlak kapan kami harus berdoa, berdoa pada Malaikat siapa, bagaimana kita berdoa. Mereka memiliki tugas masing masing dan mempunyai aturan sendiri untuk menyembah-Nya."

 _Aku sudah tau sekali tentang itu,_

"contohnya, Panglima Hoseok mengabdikan dirinya pada Malaikat penjaga, kami percaya setiap langkah kemenangannya dalam peperangan atau pertahanan negeri ini tak lain juga karena bantuan dari Malaikat." Yoongi menutup penjelasannya. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk angguk singkat.

"soal altar doa ini.. Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya di dalam? Maksudku, bagaimana rupa nya?"

"tidak Tuan Muda. aku tidak pernah masuk kedalam sana. Jadi aku tidak tau pasti seperti apa di dalam. Konon, tepat di jantung Altar Doa terdapat sebuah ruangan khusus dimana Para Raja bisa bettemu dengan Malaikat. Disana juga terdapat air suci yang diberkati. Tapi, kebenaran itu masih simpang siur. Belum ada Raja yang berhasil bertemu dengan Malaikat. kabar tentang Jantung altar itu sendiri juga tidak pernah dibicarakn sebelumnya oleh para Raja terdahiulu."

"apa tidak ada buku atau kitab yang menjelaskan soal bangunan itu?"

"mungkin ada. Tapi aku belum berhasil menemukannya sampai sekarang. semua artefak kuno kerajaan, arsip arsip penting dan kitab langka Orti –Ezt berada di perpustakaan agung yang terletak tersembunyi di sayap kanan halgaar. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kesana. hanya Raja, penasehat atau pimpinan sepertiku yang bisa masuk. Jika ada kebutuhan mendesak yang mengharuskan anggota kerajaan masuk kesana, mereka harus lebih dulu mengantongi izin dari Raja ataupun penasehat,"

"maksudmu penasehat Kim Namjoon? aku baru tau ia sepenting itu."

"garis keturunan Kim Namjoon adalah pengabdi ilmu pengetahuan. Sejak dulu, keluarga besar penasehat Kim lah yang mengurus segala arsip penting dan artefak artefak tersebut. Tak heran ia diangkat menjadi penasehat Raja Seokjin saat ayahnya meninggal. Bisa dibilang, penasehat Kim Namjoon adalah pria dengan wawasan paling luas di negeri ini."

Tepat setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan penjelesannnya, mereka pun sampai di bangunan _Halgaar_. Dan tepat saat itu pula, suara nyaring seorang pria mencuri perhatian keduanya.

"Yoongi Hyung!" Jimin berseru dari tempatnya. Pria itu sedang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka. sepertinya Jimin juga baru sampai di bangunan _Halgaar,_ tetapi dari arah yang berlawanan. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Yoongi yang menyadari namanya di panggil dan oleh siapa ia dipanggil, buru buru mengambil tindakan.

"baiklah kalau begitu Tuan Muda. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Yoongi sambil membungkuk hormat pada Taehyung. Ia yakin Taehyung bisa merasakan dirinya yang tiba tiba pamit undur diri dengan tergesa. Tapi ia tak peduli, Yoongi harus menyingkir sebelum Jimin berhasil mencegatnya lagi.

"terima kasih atas pelajaran hari ini Paman Min." sahut Taehyung sopan, kemudian Yoongi pun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, tak menyadari Jimin yang sedang mencoba menghampirinya. Taehyung masih menatap lekat lekat punggung Yoongi sampai akhirnya pria itu menghilang di ujung lorong.

"aishh.." suara Jimin terdengar dekat sekali dari telinganya. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati anggota Bangsawan kerajaan itu sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. Mata Jimin jelas jelas memancarkan tatapan kecewa. Taehyung bisa menebak apa yang membuat tuan Muda Park itu mendengus kesal setelah kepergian Yoongi.

" Jimin. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin menoleh. Baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi sedang bersama Taehyung tadi.

"ah. Hai Taehyung Hyung. Maaf aku tak melihatmu. aku ada urusan dengan Paman Yoongi."

"begitukah? tapi kenapa ia seperti menghindarimu?"

Jimin tertunduk lesu. "entahlah, sudah berhari hari ia seperti itu." katanya pelan sekali nyaris seperti gumaman.

"apa?"

"ah tidak. kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Hyung. Sampai Jumpa." Tanpa menunggu Taehyung merespon apapun, Jimin segera undur diri dan pergi Kearah yang sama dnegan arah dimana Yoongi menghilang barusan.

Yang Jimin tidak tau, Taehyung tersenyum puas sekali kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin sekali berlari dan cepat cepat pergi dari bangunan _Halgaar_ , lalu mengunci diri di ruangan pribadinya. Tapi berlarian di istana sangat tidak sopan. Ditambah para pengawal akan menatapnya curiga jika seorang pimpinan keteraturan bertingkah sangat aneh.

Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap normal meskipun sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan bahwa Jimin tidak menyusulnya. Yoongi tidak pernah merasa setidak nyaman ini di Istana. Semua orang menghormatinya. Segala aturan dan norma berada dalam jalur yang benar. Tapi mengapa tepat didetik ini, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman berjalan di istana?

Seolah ia selalu waspada akan Jimin yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana. Yoongi bukannya takut dengan Jimin. Tidak. malah sebaliknya, jujur ia merindukan anak muda itu.

Tapi Yoongi jauh lebih dewasa dan bisa lebih berfikir kedepan.

Dan menurutnya, jika diteruskan, hal ini tidak akan memiliki masa depan.

.

.

Yoongi berbelok di belokan terdekat lalu merapatkan dirinya ke dinding begitu ia mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu terdengar semakin dekat kearahnya. Ia yakin sekali itu Jimin. Dan benar saja. pria bermarga Park itu muncul dengan raut wajah yang kentara sekali sedang mencari seseorang. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke segala penjuru. Yoongi mundur dan semakin menyembunyikan dirinya saat Jimin berjalan melewati belokan tempat Ia bersembunyi.

Dan saat pria itu menghilang, Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"maaf jimin.. tapi ini yang terbaik." Yoongi tidak bisa menutupi rasa bersalah dan rasa rindu yang semakin bergumul dalam hatinya. Tapi inilah yang harusnya terjadi.

 _Flashback_

" _selamat sore paman Min? apa kau sibuk?" Jimin menyapa lembut begitu pria itu menghampiri Yoongi yang berada di perpustakaan umum kerajaan. Yoongi sedang mencari sebuah buku sore itu. dirinya hampir beranjak menuju perpustakaan agung saat ia tidak bisa menemukan buku yang ia cari. Tapi tiba tiba Jimin muncul lebih dulu di hadapannya._

" _Tuan Muda Jimin. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Yoongi membungkuk sopan._

" _kau akan datang ke perayaan kedewasaanku paman Min?" Jimin bertanya dengan sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari perayaan pendewasaan Jimin. Pria itu berumur 18 tahun sekarang dan akan dibaptiskan sebagai pria dewasa Orti-Ezt. Jimin tidak perduli dengan pesta meriah dan tamu undangan kehormatan yang cantik dan rupawan. Tidak perduli dengan segala hidangan yang menggunung. ia hanya perduli dengan kehadiran Yoongi._

 _Membayangkan Yoongi dengan jubah istimewa. Yoongi dengan tampilan terbaiknya. Dan yang lebih bagus lagi, ia bisa berduaan dengan Yoongi. Tidak ada yang Jimin mau di hari ulang tahunnya selain Yoongi._

" _aku akan datang, tapi seperti kau tau, pengurus kerajaan tidak diperkenankan untuk ikut berpesta kecualli tamu undangan. Jadi aku hanya akan datang untuk mengikuti upacara pembaptisan lalu kembali pergi"_

 _Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia tidak terima. "tapi Namjoon Hyung ikut serta. Kenapa kau tidak?"_

" _penasehat Kim tentu harus terus berada di sisi Raja, Tuan Muda. Raja yang akan membuka acaramu, sudah pasti Penasehat Kim juga ada disana dan menemani Raja Seokjin selama acara."_

" _lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"_

 _Yoongi tertawa pelan. "jika ada yang membangkang dan melanggar aturan penting. Maka saat itulah aku diperlukan" katanya sambil tersenyum. Memberikan pengertian pada Jimin bukan perkara mudah. Anak itu harus diberi tahu sebaik mungkin agar mengerti. Itu yang membuat Yoongi kadang menjadi gemas sendiri._

" _apa aku harus bersikap 'nakal' dulu baru bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu?" Senyum Yoongi menghilang saat Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan barusan. Tidak ada raut polos di wajah Jimin melainkan sebuah senyum penuh arti yang Yoongi paham apa maksudnya. Tapi Yoongi menepis jauh jauh pikran itu. ia tidak boleh seperti ini._

" _maaf Tuan Muda, aku tidak mengerti."_

" _Jangan bohong. Kau pasti mengerti." Jimin tidak tersenyum lagi. Melainkan menatap lurus lurus manik mata Yoongi tanpa berkedip. Menjelaskan banyak hal hanya dalam sebuah tatapan. Yoongi bersumpah sesuatu dalam dirinya terbangun saat melihat Jimin sekarang. Pria itu buru buru kembali ke dalam kesadarannya._

 _Dan Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa perpustakaan itu semakin ramai. Beberapa anggota Istana terlihat sedang sibuk di beberapa rak buku tak jauh dari mereka. Yoongi tidak ingin pembicaraan ini terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia lalu berdehem, karna Yoongi yakin suaranya pasti tercekat sekarang setelah melihat raut Jimin._

" _aku permisi dulu, Tuan Muda Park Jimin." Kata Yoongi lalu membungkuk singkat dan bersiap pergi. Baru saja selangkah, Jimin sudah menahan pria itu dan menghalanginya._

" _apa kau baru saja menolakku?" Jimin berbisik pelan_

" _maaf?"_

" _jika kau menghilang di pesta, aku tunggu kau nanti ditaman belakang." Setelah itu Jimin membalikan badannya lalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun. membuat Yoongi membatu ditempatnya._

 _Yoongi bersungguh sungguh saat pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut berpesta. Perayaan ini hanya untuk tamu undangan. Jadi ia benar benar pergi setelah acara pembaptisan Jimin selesai. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan Agung. Ia butuh tempat yang cukup tenang untuk menstabilkan lagi pikirannya yang akhir akhir ini suka bertindak semaunya._

 _Cukup lama ia membaca buku di perpustakaan Agung sampai malam sudah sangat larut, Yoongi kemudian memutsukan kembali ke ruangannya. Membereskan beberapa laporan dan segera beristirahat. Tapi Yoongi kembali dikejutkan begitu pria itu membuka pintu ruangannya_

" _astaga, Tuan Muda, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoongi membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Jimin, masih dengan pakaian perayaannya, namun dengan rambut acak acakan dan wajah sayu sedang duduk dikursi Yoongi dengan kedua kaki ia angkat ke atas meja. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah botol yang Yoongi yakin sekali dari baunya merupakan minuman keras._

 _Jimin pasti mabuk. Dan pria itu mabuk diruangannya. Ini akan menjadi sangat runyam!_

" _a.. aku menunggumu, Hyung, tapi kau tidak ada." Jimin meracau tak jelas. Tapi Yoongi masih bisa menangkap sedikit sedikit maksud dari bangsawan Park yang tengah teler ini._

" _kau seharusnya tidak disini. Kau harus kembali ke acaramu Tuan." Yoongi berujar panic sekali. ia segera menutup pintunya rapat rapat sebelum orang lain mencuri lihat dan semua ini akan menjadi rumit. Jimin kembali menenggak minumannya lalu kembali meracau "aku sudah melakukan upacara pembaptisan. Ritual aneh! Aku tidak menyangka kerajaan Orti-ezt menganut paham sekuno itu."_

" _maaf Tuan Muda, kau sedang mabuk. Apa sebaiknya aku antar kembali ke Prinx Tower?"_

" _kau mengusirku?" Jimin mendelik tidak suka. Pria itu menurunkan kakinya dari meja lalu bangkit dari kursi Yoongi. ia berjalan sempoyongan kearah Yoongi yang masih berdiri didekat pintu. Matan Yoongi masih membulat sempurna. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya membawa bangsawan merepotkan ini kembali ke Prinx Tower tanpa membuat keributan sedikitpun._

 _Tapi pikiran Yoongi tersendat begitu Jimin dengan wajahnya-yang demi Tuhan sangat menggoda-tiba tiba berada dekat sekali dengan Yoongi._

" _Yoongi, tenang lah. Tidak ada siapapun selain kita disini." Jimin berbisik tepat di depan wajah Yoongi. Yoongi bahkan bisa mencium aroma khas minuman itu dari mulut Jimin yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat merekah._

" _Tuan Muda, aku mo-"_

" _aku sudah muak dengan embel embel tuan muda yang selalu kau lontarkan itu. kau sangat pintar bukan? Kau juga sudah dewasa, aku yakin kau mengerti sekali apa yang aku mau saat ini." Jimin menyambar cepat sekali sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak akan memberikan kesempatan Yoongi berbicara omong kosong mulai sekarang._

" _tuan muda, tapi a-"_

" _katakan padaku, apakah wajar jantungku berdetak gila gilan saat melihat orang lain? Darahku mengalir cepat saat melihat nya tersenyum? Reaksi fisikku berontak saat ia berada didekatku? Seperti… kau tau… seolah meminta sesuatu."_

" _tu-"_

" _hentikan! kau tau apa maksudku kan? Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku." Rahang Jimin mengeras. Bagaimanapun ia juga seorang lelaki yang memiliki nafsu dan emosi. Ia bukan seorang wanita lembek yang akan menangis jika pujaan hati mengacuhkan dirinya. Atau akan melantunkan puisi puisi yang menyayat hati._

 _Jimin lelaki. Sudah menjadi ciri khas lelaki untuk meraih apa yang ia inginkan. Berwatak keras dan bersih kukuh atas apa yang ia tuju._

" _jika kau menyangkal lagi, aku bisa bertindak semauku disini." Ancam Jimin dengan nada dingin. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan sekarang. Yoongi masih membatu sementara Jimin kembali menenggak minumannya. Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pria itu menundukan wajahnya. Seolah sedang berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri._

" _aku menyukaimu Yoongi Hyung. Sangat menyukaimu. Kau lah yang membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal, kau lah yang memicu darahku berdesir cepat dan reaksi gila gilaan dalam diriku. Semua karna kau. Dan kau malah meninggalkanku? Persetan dengan titah Seokjin hyung yang menganggap kau tidak perlu lagi aku tidak butuh kau untuk mengajariku omong kosong soal aturan itu. aku menginginkan kau Yoongi. Dan aku yakin kau pun juga begitu."_

 _Jimin mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi lurus lurus dengan sinar mata memohon. "lihat aku dan katakan sesungguhnya. Apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku?!"_

 _Yoongi menghela nafasnya frustasi. Mati matian ia membangun pertahanan kontrol diri atas Jimin. Tapi dengan sebuah tatapan memohon, bibir merah dan mata sayu, entah kenapa benteng itu mulai retak dan hampir rubuh. Semua hal tentang Jimin tidak semudah yang ia kira_

" _Jimin-ah. Kau tau jika kita meneruskan hal ini, semua nya akan berujung dimana. Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja semuanya."_

 _Jimin membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng cepat cepat "aku tidak mau." katanya bersungguh sungguh._

" _Jimin-ah, aku mohon. Ini peringatanku terakhir, menjauhlah dan kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Prinx tower" Yoongi baru saja membalikan badannya dan akan pergi sampai tiba tiba Jimin menahan lengannya._

" _tolong… tolong jangan memobohongi dirimu lagi." Keduanya membatu. Hening cukup lama saat Yoongi dan Jimin mencoba sefokus mungkin. Mengalahkan detak jantung yang berdenyut gila gilaan, Yoongi bahkan takut kalau Jimin bisa mendengar degupan Jantungnya yang keras itu._

" _aku.. menyukaimu Yoongi Hyung." Dan dengan kalimat tulus itu Jimin memajukan dirinya, menggapai bibir Yoongi yang mengatup rapat. Yoongi kalah dari akal sehatnya sendiri. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bibir Jimin. Ia merasa mabuk atas sensasinya. Entah karena bibir Jimin atau minuman keras yang tersisa dibibir itu. Yoongi tak perduli. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak perduli._

 _Yoongi melepaskan tautannya sepihak. Mata pria itu sama sayu nya dengan milik jimin._

" _percayalah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." kata Yoongi dengan nafas memburu. Cukup sudah. Ia juga lelaki dewasa yang memiliki hasrat. Ia mencoba mati matian bertahan tapi anak bangsawan ini terus saja menggoda pertahanannya. Mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu bak seorang dominan. Malam ini, Yoongi akan menunjukan siapa yang dominan sebenarnya._

 _Dan pimpinan Min itu pun meraih Jimin, mendekap pria itu sambil meluncurkan ciumannya dimanapun. Manghabiskan malam perayaan kedewasaan Jimin, dengan hal yang tak akan pernah dilupakan._

 _Flashback end._

Yoongi lagi lagi menghela nafasnya saat bayangan itukembali terbersit. Saat ia merasa situasi sudah aman, Yoongi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan agung. Mungkin saat ini, tempat itu lah yang paling aman.

"maafkan aku jimin." Batin Pria itu.

memang berat melepaskan orang yang kita cintai. Karena bagaimanapun Juga, Jimin adalah Cinta pertama Yoongi.

tapi ia tau.. bahwa cinta tak selamanya mudah.

 **~ooo~**

Orang mengatakan, sesaat sebelum fajar terbit merupakan saat tergelap dari sebuah malam. Lebih kelam, lebih dingin, lebih hening. Waktu yang sempurna untuk Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya di _Prinx Tower_. Ia tidak pernah kesulitan untuk keluar tanpa ketahuan. Pria itu masih mengenakan jubah tidurnya yang selembut sutra. Binar mata birunya tidak terlihat layu karena mengantuk sedikit pun. Setiap langkah Taehyung begitu ringan, nyaris tidak membuat suara bergema di lorong yang hening.

Taehyung berjalan menuju bagian kastil yang tak pernah disambanginya. Ke halaman dimana labirin besar tempat Yoongi menjelaskan tentang sebuah altar doa berdiri ditengahnya. Taehyung menghela nafas sekali sebelum akhirnya memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun menyadari keberadaan pria itu. dan dengan sebuah senyum penuh makna, Taehyung masuk kedalam labirin yang terbentuk dari semak belukar tersebut.

Hanya kabut yang menyelimuti Taehyung saat itu. tidak ada obor atau pencahayaan sama sekali disana. Tapi Taehyung tidak kesulitan berjalan di tengah kegelapan. Dia tidak pernah merasa kesulitan.

Mata Taehyung menatap lurus kedepan mencari bangunan yang dari tadi ia tuju. Altar Doa suci tempat para Raja melantunkan nyanyiannya untuk Malaikat.

Cukup lama Taehyung berjalan tapi tampaknya ia belum sampai di tengah labirin itu. ia pun tiba disebuah pertigaan, Taehyung menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memutuskan kearah mana ia melanjutkan pencariannya. Dan tiba iba, sebuah angin berhembus cukup kencang menerpanya, hingga pria itu sedikit terdorong beberapa inci kebelakang. Sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik, ia tau siapa yang datang. Pria itu tersenyum remeh lalu membalkan badannya.

"kau menyambutku?" Taehyung bertanya dengan intonasi tenangnya. Seolah apa yang ia lakukan tidak berdosa sama sekali. di hadapan Taehyung, berdiri sosok tinggi yang rupawan. Pria itu memiliki netra mata yang sangat cerah. Pakaiannya serba putih dan ia bersinar. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dengan hidung mancung. Sangat indah. Sangat tampan. Dan sangat kuat.

"Kau tidak diperkenankan disini." Sosok itu berkata tak kalah tenang. Tapi Taehyung bisa menangkap ketegasan dari setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir ranumnya

"ah.. aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, Apa Altar Doa itu untuk mu?"

"bukan urusanmu. Kau harus pergi. Tinggalkan istana. Tinggalkan Orti Ezt. Tinggalkan Raja Seokjin." Taehyung terdiam sebentar, ia lalu tertawa renyah. Membuat sosok yang berdiri didepannya mendelik tidak suka. "ternyata dugaanku benar."

"PERGI!" hardik sosok itu sambil mendekatkan dirinya. Tepat berada di depan wajah Taehyung. Angin berhembus kencang bersamaan suaranya yang menggelegar di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung yakin, orang orang di Istana akan mengira petir tengah bersahut sahutan dilangit dan akan turun hujan.

Tapi bukan, suara itu bukan petir.

"baiklah. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya santai. ia lalu berjalan pergi melalui sosok itu. tak gentar sama sekali. baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sosok itu kembali membuka suara. Membuat Taehyung berhenti. "dia terlalu Suci. Kau tidak akan berhasil."

"kita lihat saja nanti." Taehyung berujar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum licik, lalu melirik kearah sosok yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Mikael. Senang bertemu teman lama."

Dan sosok itupun lenyap. Meninggalkan suasana Malam yang kembali kelam.

Sekarang Taehyung tau, mengapa selama ini langkahnya di Orti-ezt tak semudah yang ia kira.

.

.

.

Fajar terbit kemudian. Cahayanya yang indah menghiasi langit Orti-Ezt yang cerah. Perlahan, dinginnya malam menghilang, kembali meringkuk di sudut langit, menanti sang Fajar lelah dan kembali tidur. Tahyung menyaksikan matahari terbit dari jendela kamarnya di _Prinx Tower_. Ia tersenyum dingin kearah pusat tata surya itu. tersenyum remeh atas keterlambatan sang Fajar. Mencemooh matahari karena ia telah kecolongan. Jika saja Matahri terbit lebih dahulu, di pastikan Taehyung tidak akan sampai sejauh itu.

Tidak akan mampu bertemu Mikael

Karena saat malam yang paling gelap. Saat itulah Taehyung semakin kuat.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Taehyung melewatkan makan pagi nya. harusnya saat itu ia pergi latihan memanah dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung mempunyai rencana lain. ia menunggu Seokjin di aula _Halgaar,_ Namun ia tidak mendapati Raja itu disana. Para pengawal mengatakan sang Raja sedang berada di Paviliun utama setelah makan pagi. Tanpa keraguan apapun Taehyung segera menuju kesana.

Dan disinilah Taehyung, di Paviliun indah dengan beberapa pengawal yang menjaga Seokjin. pria itu sedang duduk tenang sambil menikmati alunan indah dari pemain harpa di depannya. Mata pria itu terpejam seolah tak ingin diganggu.

"selamat pagi Baginda Raja." Taehyung menyapa Seokjin dengan suara beratnya. Ia tidak bisa menghampiri Seokjin lebih dekat karena pengawal sialan yang berjaga disekitar Seokjin. merasa familiar dengan suara itu, Seokjin membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Taehyung berdiri dengan senyumnya yang rupawan.

Mengenakan baju kerajaan berwarna Merah, pria itu bak pangeran antah berantah yang sedang mencoba meminang putri kerajaan.

"Taehyung?"

"apa kau sibuk?" Seokjin tersenyum lalu memberikan gestur agar pria itu menghampirinya.

"menjadi Raja selalu membuatku Sibuk Taehyung. Tapi mendengarkan alunan Harpa dipagi hari bisa membuatku lebih tenang." Seokjin berujar sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemain harpa di depan. Taehyung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya masih sibuk menatap Seokjin lekat lekat.

"kau merasa lebih baik?"

"sedikit. Polemik yang dihadapi Orti-Ezt tidak seringan yang kalian kira. Tapi setidaknya music Harpa bisa membantuku."

"kau butuh bersenang senang, Baginda." Seokjin sedikit tertunduk. Ia ingin sekali. tapi sudah lama ia tidak tau apa artinya bersenang senang. "aku tau. tapi tampaknya tidak semudah itu."

"aku bisa membuatmu senang. Melupakan masalah masalah itu untuk sesaat." Seokjin menoleh kearah Taehyung, menatapnya bingung. "maksudmu?" Taehyung tersenyum bijak. Pria itu lalu berlutut di depan Seokjin layaknya seorang pria yang ingin melamar gadis. Seokjin tersentak dikursinya.

"mau kah kau pergi memanah bersamaku? Ke hutan?"

Seokjin diam.

"hanya kita berdua? Menjadi orang biasa dan menikmati itu semua?"

Masih diam. Tapi tidak dengan jantungnya. Suara berat Taehyung dan senyumnya yang secerah sinar matahari membuat jantung Seokjin berpacu.

"Taehyung?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Taehyung tertawa pelan. Ia lalu bangkit dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"hanya sebentar Baginda. Dan kau akan merasa lebih baik." Seokjin menimbang nimbang tawaran Taehyung. Tapi pria itu masih bertahan dengan senyumnya yang menghipnotis.

"aku mohon." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin rendah saja. entah apa yang terjadi dengan Soekjin. Raja itu kemudian tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung. Merasakan tangannya yang halus.

"baiklah." Kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum. Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat senyum yang sangat merekah sampai gigi taringnya terlihat.

Sejauh ini, rencananya berjalan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo. Its kimmy.

Maaf ya kalo aku baru bisa update sekarang. jadi sebenarnya ide original cerita ini dari Co-writerku. Tapi sayangnya karena berbagai halangan dia gabisa lanjut jd author lagi di ffn. Makanya ceritanya pun aku rombak sedikit. Setelah ini mungkin kalian akan ngerasa ceritanya ga bener bener mirip atau nyaru dengan MV BST atau wings album. Karena aku bikin cerita ini ga berdasarkan teori Wings. Maybe next time aku bakal bikin sesuai teori. Entah one shoot, 2 shoot atau entah tergantung mood. Lagipula aku liat udah banyak kok yang bikin seperti itu dan keren keren! Hehe :D

Jadi, apa kalian masih berkenan untuk baca ini? kalau tidak, akan aku discontinue dan move ke cerita baru. Dan tenang aja, cerita lain juga bakal aku lanjutin kok.

Ah btw, (spoiler: next chap full dengan taejin hehehe)

Terima kasih sudah baca dan ditunggu reviewnya.

With love, K:*


	5. Chapter 4

HIDDEN

Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, BTS

Pairings: Taejin, Namjin, Yoonmin, vkook

Rate: T+

Warnings: Typo, yaoi

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

 ** _REFLECTION_**

Seokjin masih tidak mengerti apa alasan Taehyung membawanya pergi ke hutan paling lebat di Orti-ezt. Tepatnya di area benteng ketiga, Tri-ezt. Hutan liar yang jarang sekali disambangi untuk berburu.

Pertama, letaknya cukup jauh dan _-terlalu-_ banyak hewan buas disana. Apa Raja itu takut? Tidak. Tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman meningalkan istana bahkan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. yang mengetahui kepergian sang raja hanya kepala pelayan saat itu.

Namjoon-Seokjin yakin sekali-akan kebakaran jenggot sata menemukan Raja nya tidak berada di Halgaar.

"kenapa kita kesini? Hutan di dekat istana lebih cocok untuk berburu." Seokjin berkata sambil turun dari kuda nya begitu Taehyung berhenti dan juga sudah turun. Mereka membiarkan binatang berkaki empat itu untuk beristirahat setelah menempuh perjalannya berjam jam.

"aku ingin berburu rusa tanduk emas."

Seokjin mendengus geli begitu mendengar penuturan polos Taehyung. "tanduk emas sudah lama punah. Lagipula, kau memerlukan kemampuan tinggi untuk bisa menangkapnya."

Terdengar sombong? Biarlah. Sejauh yang ia pahami, spesies tersebut emmang bukanlah binatang ternak yang bisa ditangkap dengan mudah. Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum sambil mengambil peralatan panahnya dari atas kuda.

Seokjin sempat tertegun saat melihat pemuda itu menyiapkan anak panah dan busurnya speerti seorang ahli. Se-berhasil-itu-kah Taehyung dalam pelajaran memanahnya? Seokjin membatin.

Si pria bersurai pirang itu kemudian menghampiri Seokjin yang masih diam ditempatnya. Dekat sekali. Dengan postur tubuh Tahyung yang lebih tinggi, pucuk kepala Soekjin hanya mengenai dagu runcingnya.

"lepaskan ini, jika kau mau acara berburumu tidak terganggu." Nada berat Tehyung mengalun di telinga Seokjin saat pria itu memangkas jarak mereka, mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu melepaskan kaitan jubah Seokjin yang tersemat di pundak Sang Raja.

Kedekatan mereka, entah kenapa membuat dada Seokjin kembali berdegub kencang.

.

.

.

.

Benar. Benar sekali yang diperkirakan Seokjin sebelumnya. Namjoon kebakaran jenggot- _dalam arti harfiah_ \- di _Halgaar_ saat menemukan singgasana itu kosong. Dia sudah mencari sang Raja ke perpustakaan agung atau ruang pribadinya, tapi beliau tidak disana. Para dayang yang membereskan kamar utama Raja juga mengaku bahwa tidak melihat Seokjin.

Tapi sungguh emosinya naik sampai ubun ubun begitu kepala pelayan Seokjin mengatakan Raja sedang pergi ke hutan.

Bersama Taehyung.

"ke hutan!? Dari pagi?! Matahari sudah bergerak ke Barat dan Raja belum kembali?!" Namjoon tidak bisa menahan hardikannya. Yang ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana tidak ada satu pun pengawal yang ikut bersama Seokjin? Bagaimana jika Taehyung membahayakan Seokjin?

Bagaimana jika orang asing itu membunuh sang Raja.

Atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana jika Taehyung berbuat hal yang tidak tidak dengan Seokjin.

Katakanlah Namjoon harus mengurutkan lagi skala prioritasnya menjadi lebih benar. Tapi bagi Namjoon, kenyatan Taehyung dan Seokjin melakukan hal senonoh dihutan merupakan fakta paling menyakitkan. Lebih dari berita bahwa sang Raja terbunuh.

"siapkan kuda. Kita akan menyusul mereka!" penasehat Kim itu berseru, lalu segera berjalan penuh emosi keluar _Halgaar_. Ia harus bersiap mencari keberadaan rajanya. Sebelum sesuatu hal terjadi disana.

.

.

.

Jungkook muncul di ujung lorong, mereka berdua- _Namjoon dan Jungkook_ -nyaris bertabrakan saat penasehat itu sedang dalam ketergesaannya. "Pangeran" Namjoon meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan. Jungkook menautkan alisnya, pemandangan Namjoon dengan atribut lengkap dan sedang terburu adalah hal langka di istana. Biasanya, pria ini disibukkan dengan setumpuk buku berdebu di perpustakaan.

Lalu, apa yang berhasil membuat Namjoon begitu tergesa gesa. "ada apa penasehat Kim?" sebuah pertanyaan lolos dari mulut Jungkook dengan wajah keheranan. "mohon maaf pangeran. Saya sedang terburu untuk mencari Baginda Raja."

"memangnya, Seokjin-hyung kemana?"

"pergi ke hutan. Dan belum kembali sejak tadi pagi."

"…. dengan siapa?" ada perasaan tidak enak saat pertanyaan itu terdengar. Baik untuk Namjoon dan Jungkook, jawabannya akan sangat menyakitkan. Jungkook sedikit berharap tidak mendengar nama yang akan membuatnya membenci Soekjin.

Tapi jawaban Namjoon mematahkan harapannya. "dengan Tuan Muda Taehyung" kata Namjoon pelan.

Ada sebuah sorot pandang yang sarat akan kepedihan. Sebuah tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang bernasib sama. Mereka yang merasakan hal serupa. Mereka yang tengah dihantam rasa panas oleh sebuah kata sederhana : _cemburu._

Jungkook dan Namjoon terdiam. Pangeran itu tau, sudah dari dulu penasehat Kim memendam perasaan pada hyungnya. Sementara Namjoon, cukup jenius untuk mengerti gelagat Jungkook yang selalu ingin terus dekat dengan Taehyung. Mereka, hanya lah dua anak adam yang terdampar diluar lingkaran sementara orang yang mereka kasihi berada dalam lingkaran itu. Tuli. Tidak perduli dengan keberadaan mereka.

"kalau begitu. Saya permisi, Pangeran."

Jungkook menatap punggung Namjoon yang menjauh. Jika saja sebuah doa buruk juga bisa dikabulkan, ia ingin.. hanya Taehyung yang kembali ke istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup jauh Taehyung dan Soekjin berjalan. Belum ada satu anak panahpun yang berhasil mereka tembakan. Bukannya apa, sang mangsa yang dari tadi dicari belum juga muncul. Sepintas Seokjin sempat membatin" _sudah kukatan, mereka sudah punah_ " alih alih bicara begitu, Seokjin berkata lain.

"kenapa kau ingin berburu rusa tanduk emas?" tanya Seokjin sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung yang masuk semakin dalam kehutan. Taehyung mendengus, senyumnya tertarik membentuk ekspresi mencemooh.

"kau meremehkanku?"

"tidak. hanya saja ini sangat aneh. Kau bahkan baru belajar memanah."

Langkah Taehyung berhenti, membuat pria yang berjalan disampingnya ikut berhenti. Taehyung mengambil anak panah dipunggungnya lalu membidik lursu lurus kedepan. Soekjin yang keheran mengikuti arah bidikan Taehyung yang mengarah ke pohon _mahogany_ lebat.

"putih atau hitam?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menatap Seokjin, sementara tangannya masih dalam posisi sama. Membidik sebuah titik dengan busur.

"huh?"

"kau ingin yang hitam atau putih."

"putih." Seokjin menjawab tanpa tahu maksud Taehyung.

 _Wushh_

Taehyung melepaskan anak panah, meskipun matanya masih betah berpaku pada paras Seokjin. Bunyi kepakan sayap terdengar dari pohon _mahogany_ disana. Banyak sekali burung yang berterbangan dari dalam kelebatan daunnya. Sontak, hal itu memutuskan kontak mata Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Teehyung berjalan lebih dulu ke pohon tersbeut. Diikuti Seokjin yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Seekor burung putih jatuh di dekat pohon denga nanak panah menancap tepat di jantungnya. Seokjin tidak bisa menahan kekaguman atas kemampuan Taehyung dan bidikannya yang presisi. Tidak mungkin!

Bagaimana ia bisa tau ada burung dibalik pohon itu.

"masih meragukan kemampuanku Baginda Raja?" suara berat Taehyung menginterupsi kekaguman Seokjin. Pria itu menunjukan _smirk_ nya yang sangat cocok dengan paras angkuhnya. Ingatkan Seokjin bahwa ia adalah Raja. Tapi mengapa bersama Taehyung malah membuat ia merasa terintimidasi?

Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, tidak menunggu Seokjin yang masih takjub dengan sisi lain dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menggeram kesal saat separuh hutan telah ia susuri dan tidak ada satupun tanda tanda Raja mereka berada disana. Para pengawal yang dari tadi mencari pun mengantungi hasil nihil. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Seokjin dan Taehyung tidak menginjakan kakinya disini.

Namjoon menengadah, menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga. Menandakan sudah mulai ke penghujung hari. Seorang kepala pasukan menghampiri Namjoon yang masih berdiri dengn tangan mengepal.

"Tuanku Penasehat Kim, kami meminta perintah anda." Bodoh jika terus mencari di hutan ini. Mereka hanya akan membuang waktu percuma. Namjoon berbalik dan menatap gerombolan berbaju zirah itu dengan tatapan serius.

"kita pergi ke benteng _Tri-ezt._ Kita akan mencari di hutan sana."

Ada raut keheranan dan keraguan pada wajah gerombolan pengawal itu. Hutan di benteng _Tri-ezt_ merupakan hutan terjauh di negeri ini. Bukan ekspedisi mudah menemukan Raja dalam hutan terbesar dan disaat hari sudah mulai gelap.

"apapun caranya, Raja harus kembali ke istana secepat mungkin."

Titah Namjoon. Ia menaiki kuda hitamnya lalu segera memacunya bergerak. Diikuti para pengawal dibelakang mereka yang tak punya pilihan selain untuk patuh. Baru dalam seratus tahun terakhir, seorang raja menghilang semudah ini.

Hanya karena orang luar bernama Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dari dua jam yang lalu, Seokjin meminta untuk kembali ke Istana. Nyatanya, langit yang sudah berubah gelap bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berburu. Tapi Taehyung memiliki anggapan lain. Malam hari malah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari rusa emas. Tanduknya yang bersinar akan membantu mereka. Dalam hati Seokjin memprotes, kenapa mereka tidak keluar dari sore saja?

Setidaknya dia tidak perlu absen dari kegiatan Istana sejak pagi.

Tapi memang ini semua salah Seokjin, dari awal ia selalu kalah untuk menolak pesona Taehyung.

.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah sungai, batu batu besar terletak di bibir sungai yang jernih, airnya cukup deras, mungkin sudah dekat dengan air terjun? Tsehyung mendekati Sungai dengan hati hati, mengambil air untuk sang Raja yang sudah letih.

"kita harus kembali Taehyung. Ini perintah." Seokjin berkata setelah menenggak minumannya. Taehyung terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi ia menuruti juga. "baiklah. Kita pulang."

Tepat setelah Taehyung mengatakan hal itu, sebuah auman yang membuat bulu merinding terdengar jelas. Keduanya membatu.

Reflek, Seokjin mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung sementara lelaki itu bersiap mengambil pedangnya.

Auman itu terdengar lebih dekat, mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara, bersikap siaga atas makhluk apa yang akan mereka temui di hutan malam ini. Seokjin dan Taehyung tidak bisa lari, salah salah mereka hanya akan membuat ekgaduhan dan semakin menarik perhatian.

 _ **Ssrkkk**_

 _ **Srkkkk**_

 _ **RAWWRRRRR**_

" _run_!" Taehyung menarik tangan Seokjin dan meminta nya lari secepat kilat. Seekor _catoblepas_ muncul dari semak semak dan meengejar mereka dengan buas. Sontak Seokjin mau tidak mau memaksakan kakinya yang sudah lelah untuk berlari secepat mungkin

Batu yang licin dan rerumputan serta medan yang tidak rata nyatanya membuat kedua pria itu kesulitan. Sesekali Seokjin nyaris terpleset, untung saja tautan tangan mereka cukup kuat untuk menjaga keseimbangan sang Raja.

"BAGAIMANA IA MENEMUKAN KITA!?" Seokjin berteriak, mengalahkan auman _catoblepas_ yang semakin jelas saja. Angin malam menerpa tubuh mereka saat keduanya berlari semakin cepat. Jubah hitam yang Taehyung pakai berkibar kibar dibelakang, nyaris saja tersangkut dahan pohon

"AKU TIDAK TAU. YANG JELAS KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN DIRI SEKARANG!"

Suara ranting patah dan langkah _catoblepas_ yang berderap kencang membuat jantung Seokjin semakin berburu. Organ vital itu mempompa adrenalinnya hingga batas tertinggi. Keringat dingin bercucuran selagi matanya menoleh mencari cari alternative lain yang bisa mereka pakai.

Tubuh mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari moncong monster kerbau itu yang berbahaya. Giginya tajam, tanduknya sekuat baja dan hembusan nafasnya yang mematikan.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Taehyung memerintah Seokjin agar menutup mulutnya dan meminimkan segala oxygen yang ia hirup sebisa mungkin. Gila! Bagaimana caranya terus berlari tanpa bernafas?

Jarak mereka mendekat, bisa dirasakan dari nafas _catoblepas_ yang menyapu tubuh keduanya. Nafas itu berbahaya, penuh racun. Itu sebabnya Taehyung menyuruh Seokjin menutup mulutnya.

"KITA HARUS MENCARI CARA!" Seokjin berteriak tersengal sengal. Ia tidak yakin bisa terus berlari dengan binatang yang mengaum kelaparan dibelakang mereka. Keduanya juga tidak punya kesempatan untuk menembakan panah. Dari tadi Taehyung dan Seokjin mencoba mundur sampai jarak aman agar bisa menghadapi monster itu. Tapi tetap saja, kaki manusia tidak sebanding dengan kakinya.

Mereka sudah sampai di jurang, aliran sungai yang tenang menjadi deras karena menerjun kesebuah danau dibawah.

"TAHAN NAFASMU!" Taehyung berteriak sambil menarik Seokjin mendekat kedalam pelukannya dan..

.

.

.

 **BYUUUR**

Dia menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke dalam danau dibawah air terjun. Cukup tinggi sampai Seokjin berhasil menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya sebelum tubuh mereka menampar permukaan danau.

Yang terjadi berikutnya hanyalah auman _catoblepas_ yang memelan dan kesadaran Seokjin yang mulai menghilang.

Jungkook menatap bulan besar dari balik kamarnya, ia menolak ketukan pintu dari Jimin yang meminta untuk masuk. Setidaknya, bangsawan Park itu berharap bisa menenangkan Jungkook yang kehilangan sang kakak.

Tapi Jimin salah besar. Yang membuat Jungkook gelisah bukanlah Seokjin yang menghilang dari Istana. Tapi pria yang membawanya pergi.

Rasa dingin dan kelu mulai merayapi hati Jungkook. Perlahan lahan hingga menutupi hati secara sempurna. Jangan salahkan Jungkook yang berubah menjadi sperti ini. Pepatah bahwa kesabaran memiliki batas memang benar adanya. Selama bertahun tahun ia mengalah. Hidup dalam kidung kesempurnaan Seokjin yang terkenal dieluruh penjuru negeri.

Berlebihankah saat ia meinta sedikit saja harapan baginya untuk bahagia? Ia tidak meminta takhta. Ia tidak meminta Istana. Ia tidak meminta gelar Baginda Raja. Yang ia butuhkan hanya lah Taehyung.

Dan kenapa. Seokjin masih saja merenggut semua hal yang menjadi miliknya.

"malaikat. Aku mohon. Bawa lah ATehyung pulang."

" **sendiri saja."**

Sebuah doa jahat yang diucapkan dengan segala ketulusan. Entah Tuhan akan mengabulkannya atau tidak. Tapi bukankah, segala apapun yang jahat, hanya para iblis yang akan mengamininya?

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya saat menemukan kembali kesadarannya yang hilang. Sang Raja nampaknya sedang berbaring diatas rumput. Ia bisa merasakan rasa gatal yang mengganggu saat ujung rumput menggelitik punggungnya.

Perlu beberapa saat hingga otaknya dapat mencerna kejadian tadi. Seokjin mengerang pelan sata merasakan sendi sendinya yang ngilu. Efek tercebur ke danau dingin dimalam hari. Ia mengernyit heran saat menyadari tubuh Taehyung tak berbalut apa apa. Hanya celana panjang yang dari tadi ia pakai. Sementara badannya terekspos sempurna, menampilkan kulit putih yang membuat dada Soekjin berdesir.

"kau sudah bangun? Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Taeyhung yang sedang membakar ikan diatas api unggun. Ah. Iya, Seoekjin sangat kelaparan.

Keduanya sedang berada di pinggir danau dengan sebuah api unggun yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Beberapa ikan bergeletak di atas daun, bersiap untuk dibakar oleh Taehyung. Seokjin terkesiap begitu menyadari tubuhnya pun tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang apapun. Hanya celana kerajaan basah yang masih menempel sempurna.

"aku terpaksa membuka pakaianmu. Pakaian basah hanya akan membuat mu sakit." kata Taehyujng lagi sambil menoleh karah Seokjin. Seolah mengerti isi hati sang Raja.

"makanlah. Aku tau kau lapar." Pria bersurai pirang itu menghampiri Seokjin sambil membawa ikan yang tadi ia bakar. Seokjin mengambil salah satunya dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Taehyung mengikuti,

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti makan malam mereka.

"aku tidak tau, kau mengerti cara bertahan hidup sepintar ini." Kata Seokjin setelah menyudahi makan malamnya. Raja itu memiliki alasan sendiri untuk memuji. Dilihat dari sikap Taehyun yang menghadapi binatang buas, berfikir cepat dan membangun atap kecil dari dedaunan dan ranting cukup menjelaskan ketangkasan Taehyung di alam liar. Keduanya sekarang duduk berdekatan, memaksa kedua tubuh mereka cukup terlindungi dibawah kubah kecil saat air hujan perlahan mengguyur mereka.

"kau lupa dimana kau menemukanku dulu?" Taehyung menjawab dengan sebuah sindiran. Keduanya terkekeh pelan.

Api unggun yang tadi menjadi sumber pencahayaan dan kehangatan kini padam. Membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin diselimuti gelap nya malam. Pada saat ini, hanya sinar bulan dan bintang satu satunya pencahayaan mereka.

"aku minta maaf Seokjin, aku menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Jika pihak istana tau, aku pasti akan diadili besok pagi atas tuduhan rencana pembunuhan Raja." Seokjin membulatkan matanya ngeri lalu menggeleng cepat cepat.

"tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi!"

Respon Seokjin nyatanya cukup menarik untuk Taehyung. Ia menoleh pada sang Raja yang duduk berdekatan disampingnya. Ia bisa melihat bahu seokjin yang mengigil pelan, merasakan dingin pada tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut apapun.

"kemarilah, akan kubuat kau hangat." Taehyung merengkuh Seokjin dalam dekapannya. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik di perut sang Raja saat kulit mereka bersentuhan langsung. Memang tidak membantu banyak karena dinginnya malam benar benar sangat menusuk. Tapi deguban jantung yang berpacu gila gilaan, seolah mengalihkan rasa dingin yang Seokjin rasakan.

"bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Taehyung memecah keheningan, membuat sang Raja yang tadinya menunduduk. Sibuk menatap tanah basah dibawah kaki mereka, menoleh pada sang pria bernetra briu yang tengah memandangnya. Dekat sekali

"apa alasanmu membawaku ke istana?" kata Taehyung. Suara beratnya yang pelan terdengar jelas ditelinga Seokjin. Nafasnya mengelus lembut leher sang Raja saat ia melontarkan pertanyaannya. Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali. Entah karena kebingungan harus menjawab apa, atau wajah Taehyung yang sedekat ini seolah telah menghipnotisnya.

"karena aku menginginkannya." Taehyung tertawa pelan sambil memalingkan kembali pandangannya kedepan. "aku butuh jawaban jujur, Seokjin."

"apa yang kau rasakan padaku saat itu? apa yang membuatmu ingin membawaku bersamamu?" Taehyung bertanya lagi. Sorot matanya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Seolah menuntut suatu penjelasan logis. Menolak jawaban yang menurutnya tidak memuaskan.

Seokjin berdehem, ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya kedepan,melepaskan rengkuhan Taehyung. Matanya bergerak gerak, gelisah. Atau salah tingkah? Entahlah. Pertanyaan Taehyung tadi sukses membuat Jantungnya semakin tidak normal. Ditambah jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"sejak kecil, aku hidup dalam kesempurnaan-atau setidaknya orang pikir begitu." Seokjin memulai jawabanya dengan mengorek kembali kenangan yang tersimpan disudut benaknya.

"tapi sebenarnya, aku merasakan sebuah kehampaan. Ada yang kurang dari segala perlakuan mereka. Aku tidak merasa bahagia. Hidupku seolah _monoton_. Menjenuhkan. Tidak sebebas orang lain."

"tapi saat melihatmu, entah kenapa lubang dihati ku, lubang atas rasa kehampaan itu, menutup. Kau seolah datang dan menawarkan sebuah hal lain yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya."

Seokjin menolehkan pandangannya pada Taehyung lagi. Menatap kedua bola mata biru itu yang masih betah memperhatikannya. "kau membuatku lengkap Taehyung. Itu lah alasan kenapa aku membawamu ke Istana. Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Aku tidak mau aku merasa hampa lagi."

Sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik membuat senyuman. Entah bagaimana, Taehyung sudah meraih rahang Seokjin dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya, otak Seokjin belum bisa mencerna saat bibir Kenyal Taehyung mendarat di bibirnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Bebeapa deguban sudah terlewati, tapi sang Raja hanya bisa membatu. Seolah terbius oleh situasi- _atau memang karena hatinya mengingikan yang lebih_ -Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Tepat saat itu, Taehyung memagut bibir Seokjin lebih menuntut. Memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa mendapatkan posisi terbaik untuk mengeksplor mulut Seokjin.

Rasa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka, mendorong keduanya untuk mencari kehangatan yang lebih, entah bagaimana caranya, Soekjin sudah duduk diatas pangkuan Taehyung sekarang, mereka saling berdekapan erat, masih sibuk memagut bibir satu sama lain, hingga tak menyadari bahwa hujan sudah berhenti turun

Pagutan itu semakin liar, Seokjin menjambak pelan rambut pirang Taehyung saat lelaki itu menyentuh leher jenjangnya dengan hidungnya. Membelai kulit Seokjin dengan nafas hangat penuh nafsu.

Seokjin mendesah saat sebuah _kissmark_ tercipta disana. Sementara Taehyung kembali memagut bibir Seokjin yang sudah bergerak gerak diatas pangkuannya. Sesuatu dalam diri sang Raja itu seolah memekik, berteriak meminta hal lebih. Seolah haus akan sesatu dan menuntut untuk segera mendapatkannya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dari diri Taehyung dan dirinya menegang.

Tapi.. sebuah suara dikejauhan seolah menyadarkannya. Suara seorang. pria yang berparas tampan dengan sayap putih membentang

 _hentikan!_

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara derap kuda yang mendekat, membuyarkan kegiatan mereka. Seokjin melepaskan pagutan tersebut dan bangkit dari pangkuan Taehyung. Keduanya teralihkan pada rombongan berkuda yang datang kearah mereka. Sementara, degub jantung keduanya masih berdetak tidak normal ditambah dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon bungkam seribu bahasa saat ia menemukan Seokjin dan segera bersiap membawa baginda Raja kembali ke Ustana. Berkuda dimalam hari bukanlah pilihan bagus tapi ia tidak tahan jika harus menetap di hutan sampai besok pagi. Kegemparan yang terjadi di Istana pagi ini saja sudah cukup besar, ia tidak mau tim ekspedisi kedua dikirim besok hanya karena rombongannya tidak kembali

Dan kedua, ia tidak mau Seokjin terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Taehyung.

Beruntung mereka berhasil menemukan Seokjin dari bekas bekas pijakan yang tertera dilumpur didekat sungai. Jejak itu mengarah ke air terjun dan hilang begitu saja. Awalnya para pengawal sangsi atas keselamatan Raja mereka. Tapi Namjoon akhirnya menemukan sebah asap yang mengepul. Bersumber dari api unggun yang telah padam

Dan itulah sebabnya mereka bisa sampai disini.

"aku mohon maaf." Seokjin berujar bersungguh sungguh. Ia tidak tahu kepergiannya akan memakan waktu selama ini. Menyusahkan seluruh istana untuk hal yang ceroboh. Kenyataannya, dia sendiri saja tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung akan menculiknya sampai sini.

"tidak apa Baginda. Sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu. Tapi jika boleh, tolong kabari kami saat kau ingin pergi."

"Dan jangan pergi sendiri." Lanjut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Seokjin. Keduanya sedang memakai sebuah jubah yang dibawa oleh Namjoon. ia tidak berpikir untuk membawa pakaian kerajaan, karena jujur saja, Namjoon tidak menyangka akan menemukan Raja dan Taehyung dalam keadaan setengah telanjang sekarang.

Beruntung, ia membawa sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sementara untuk menutupi tubuh Seokjin dari dinginnya malam.

Atau menutupi bekas _kissmark_ yang menggangu pikiran Namjoon.

" aku tidak pergi sendiri. aku pergi bersama Taehyung."

Hati Namjoon menjerit, nyaris ingin membantah. " _karena itu lah aku memintamu membawa pengawal!"_ tapi Namjoon menolak menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia bukan Yoongi yang selalu jujur tanpa melihat situasi. "aku mengerti. Tapi itu sudah menjadi peraturan Istana. Saya pikir, Baginda lebih memahami."

Jika memang belum ada peraturan tentang itu, ingatkan Namjoon untuk mendesak Min Yoongi membuatnya.

"kau lelah Seokjin- _hyung?_ kau bisa naik kudaku." Taehyung menawrakan diri saat sang Raja bersiap naik keatas kuda yang sudah disiapkan

"tidak perlu Taehyung, aku bisa sendiri"

"ayolah, aku merasa bersalah." Seokjin menimbang permintaan Taehyung, tidak menyadari Namjoon yang sudah menatap setajam elang pada pria bersurai pirang itu.

"baiklah." Seokjin pun naik keatas kuda, diikuti oleh Taehyung yang duduk dibelakangnya. Pemandangan ini membuat Namjoon segera melecut kudanya dan beregegas pergi. Muak.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari secepat mungkin saat berita rombongan pengawal Istana sudah kembali. Langkah kakinya menggema di lorong Istana yang sudah cukup sepi. Ia menunggu di gerbang Istana saat pasukan berkuda mencapai jembatan diatas parit. Matanya bergerak gerak, mencari keberadaan Taehyung diantara pengawal berbaju zirah.

Matanya membulat penuh harap bahwa pria yang ia cintai selamat.

Namun mata itu kembali redup dengan tatapan dingin saat menangkap sosok yang duduk didepan Taehyung. Duduk dikuda yang sama. Direngkuh oleh tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam tali kekang. Membuat emosi yang tadi tertidur kini bangun dan siap mengambil alih rasionalitasnya.

Kim Seokjin. tertidur di bahu Taehyung.

Kaki Jungkook seolah menyatu dengan tanah. Ia membatu layaknya patung yang kerap dijadikan hiasan bangunan kerajaan. _Kenapa Seokjin harus ikut kembali?_

"apa dia baik baik saja?" pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya saaat Namjoon cukup sopan untuk turun dari kuda dan menyapa Jungkook. Namjoon menoleh kearah pandang Jungkook, tidak yakin siapa yang ia maksud.

"dia hanya kelelahan." Jawab Namjoon, masih ragu jika Jungkook memang bertanya soal Soekjin. Tapi jika yang dimaksud anak itu adalah Taehyung, jawaban Namjoon tadi juga masih mausk akal.

Jungkook tidak berkata apa apa lagi, ia membalikan badannya cepat cepat lalu pergi dari sana. Pemandaangan Seokjin dan Taehyung membuatnya muak.

Anggota kehormatan Istana itu, menyadari sikap Jungkook yang berubah. Ia melihat dari ujung matanya saat Jungkook memilih untuk menghindar.

Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Taehyung.

Rencana ke duanya, berjalan mulus.

 **~ooo~**

 _Seokjin berjalan dibagian Istana. Tampak sepi, meskipun hari itu terlihat cerah. Tirai tirai bergerak saat angin menerpa dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Langkah kaki Seokjin menggema bersamaan saat sang Raja terus menyusuri istananya yang megah,_

 _Ia sampai disebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ruangan penuh dengan artefak aneh dan lukisan lukisan. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak pernah tau ada ruangan semacam ini._

 _Mungkinkan ini perpustakaan agung? Tapi kemana semua buku bukunya?_

 _Seokjin masih diam dan dan sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ia menemukan sebuah cermin yang berada disebuah dinding. Dinding yang berhadapan dengan sebuah lukisan kuno yang Seokjin lupa apa itu._

 _Seokjin berjalan mendekati cermin. Dahinya masih berkerut saat mendapati refleksi cermin itu berbeda. Latar belakangnya berwarna hitam, tidak memantulkan bayangan lukisan yang dipunggungi oleh Seokjin._

 _Ia menatap bayangan dirinya lekat lekat, sampai tiba tiba sebuah retakan terlihat dipantulan cermin. Seokjin terkesiap, ia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dan mendapati seluruh tubuhnya sudah retak._

 _Seokjin panik, mulai dari tangan, wajah, hingga badannya seperti patung yang berubah menjadi pasir. Setiap gerakan yang ia timbulkan semakin membuat retakan itu semakin cepat menjalar._

 _Seokjin berteriak, mencari pertolongan._

" _to-" tapi kata katanya tenggelam begitu tubuhnya menghancur._

.

.

Mata Seokjin terbuka dan ia mendapati dirinya masih berada diatas ranjang.

Nafas Seokjin menderu, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Matanya terbuka sempurna. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk kembali menstabilkan degub jantungnya. Memastikan bahwa kejadian aneh barusan hanya mimpi.

Sang Raja menoleh kearah jendela, melihat langit yang gelap gulita. Ini masih malam.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan menyibak tirai besar kamarnya, menampilkan pemandangan labirin besar yang tak jauh dari bangunan tempat kamar sang Raja berada. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ingin segera pergi ke altar dan berdoa disana.

Mimpi ini,jelas merupakan sebuah peringatan.

* * *

Hello, its Kimmy here.

maaf banget ya update nya lama dan semakin membosankan. aku berniat untuk update sekali gus 3 chap next time. aku mau nyelesaiin semua ff yang ongoing secepat mungkin. karena... (nanti dikasih tau alesannya hehe)

jadi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya.

-with love, K


	6. Chapter 5

HIDDEN

Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, BTS

Pairings: Taejin, Namjin, Yoonmin, vkook

Rate: T+

Warnings: Typo, yaoi

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

 ** _MAMA  
_**

Istana Orti-Ezt kembali normal saat Raja mereka telah pulang. Tidak ada kecemasan dan kegemparan lagi. Melainkan sebuah kegiatan sehari hari yang biasa dilakukan. Contohnya bagi Jimin dan Jungkook. Pagi ini mereka sudah berada di halaman untuk berlatih memanah.

Jimin sudah melesatkan anak panahnya berkali kali. Mengeni titik pusat yang dituju. Kemampuan memanahnya semakin hari semakin baik. Sementara Jungkook, Pangeran itu malah duduk di rumput, tertunduk, tidak berniat sama sekali mengikuti pelajaran ini.

"Kim Jungkook!" Jimin berseru dari kejauhan. Jungkook masih sibuk diam, perhatiannya ia bawa pada rumput rumput yang dia cabuti.

' _pluk'_

"yak! sampai kapan kau akan disitu!" Jimin kembali berteriak begitu akhirnya Jungkook mendongak. Sebuah batu yang dilemparkan Jimin kearahnya berhasil menarik perhatian Pangeran itu. Jungkook bangkit, raut wajahnya datar. Alih alih marah seperti biasanya, pria itu malah tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"aku ada urusan. Hyung berlatih sendiri dulu saja." Pangeran itu lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Jimin yang keheranan.

.

.

.

.

.

"berapa banyak aturan yang Tuan Muda langgar dari insiden kemarin?" Yoongi bertanya pelik. Nadanya datar tapi tatapannya tajam seolah sedang menusuk Taehyung hingga tulang belulangnya. Saat pelajaran mengenai aturan kerajaan dimulai, Yoongi tidak mengawali materi mereka dengan sejarah, tetapi dengan pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat introgasi.

"beberapa?" _mungkin?_ Beberapa yang dimaksud Taehyung mengacu pada tiga sampai lima aturan. Karena Taehyung tahu, tidak mungkin dia melanggar satu atau dua aturan. Dia yakin pasti ada aturan yang dia langgar atas memberikan _kissmark_ di leher sang Raja. Memangnya, siapa yang memperbolehkan seseorang mencumbu Raja di tengah hutan?

" _belasan."_ Yoongi mengoreksi dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah. Taehyung sebenarnya sedikit suka dengan sikap Yoongi yang seperti ini. Terkesan kuat, memonopoli dengan tatapan _judging_ yang sempurna.

"oh. Aku tidak tahu." Taehyung berkata enteng yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan tidak puas oleh Yoongi

"aku minta maaf paman Min. Aku _lupa_ soal aturan itu." Lanjut Taehyung buru buru. Yoongi mendelik tajam, tatapannya soelah mengorek sesuatu dari dalam diri Taehyung. "lupa?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak berbohong. Tidak banyak hal yang ia pahami soal aturan. Selama ini omongan Yoongi hanya masuk kuping kanan dan keluar kuping kiri.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatkanmu kembali soal itu." kata Yoongi sambil membuka kitab besar, mengulang pelajaran sebagai bentuk hukuman untuk Taehyung yang sudah dengan cerobohnya menculik sang Raja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung cukup terkejut melihat Jungkook sedang berdiri menyender di luar perpustakaan. Tampak sudah lama menunggu. Pangeran itu melipat tangannya. Ia hanya menoleh singkat begitu orang yang ia tunggu sudah muncul.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ada suara dingin yang sarat akan kekeceweaan dari nada bicara Jungkook. Taehyung diam beberapa detik, menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook. Seolah mencari cari sesuatu disana.

"tentu." Taehyung berkata singkat meskipun pandangannya masih terkunci di mata Jungkook. Sang Pangeran memutar tubuhnya lalu membawa Taehyung ke halaman belakang dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin muncul di perpustakaan tempat Yoongi masih sibuk dengan buku bukunya. Setelah selesai mengajar Taehyung, pria itu masih betah untuk membaca beberap kitab. Dia lupa, bahwa Jimin masih mengejarnya. Terbukti dari anggota bangsawan Park itu yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh di depan. Sorot matanya tidak seriang biasanya, sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Tuan Muda?"

"apa kah kau sudah puas menghindariku?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara lirih. Yoongi bisa melihat mata sipit Jimin yang semakin terluka. Entah kenapa, suara itu berhasil membuat Yoongi kebingungan menjawab. "katakan, apa yang telah kuperbuat? Apa dosaku padamu? Sampai kau menjauhiku seperti ini?" lanjut Jimin, sambil mendekat ke meja Yoongi. Langkahnya gontai, seolah hilang harapan.

"setidaknya, berikan aku penjelasan."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya "sudah seharusnya kita seperti ini Tuan Muda. Aku dan kau berada dalam kasta yang berbeda." Kata yoongi. Sepenuhnya adalah kejujuran. Ada rasa perih dihatinya saat kalimat itu terucap.

"tapi kau mencintaiku kan? Tolong. Setidaknya, jika kau ingin aku menjauh. Katakan hal sejujurnya." Jimin berkata dengan suara permohonan yang lirih. Yoongi tahu, jikapun dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaan Yoongi pada Jimin, anak itu tidak akan mengerti. Anak itu tidak akan menyerah. Jimin yang sekarang hanya sedang mencari pembenaran atas sikapnya. Atas tindakan yang sedang ia rencanakan- _entah apa itu_ -tapi Yoongi tahu, itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"aku-"

Suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka, anak buah Yoongi muncul dari balik pintu, "tuanku pimpinan min?". Mereka membungkuk permisi pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"anda dipanggil ke Ruang Pertemuan Agung."

Yoongi dan Jimin saling pandang beberapa detik. Jarang sekali para pimpinan dipanggil ke Ruang Pertemuan Agung, jika masalah yang dibicarakan bukan masalah berat, mereka hanya akan berkumpul di ruangan biasa.

"ada apa?"

"Panglima Jung sudah kembali. Beliau meminta para Petinggi Kerajaan untuk datang dalam pertemuan." Ada perasaan tidak enak saat mendengar Hoseok lah yang meminta mereka berkumpul. Jelas in bukanlah sesuatu yang _enteng_.

"baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana."

Yoongi merapihkan tumpukan buku diatas meja, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda." kata Yoongi, membungkuk patuh dan kemudian berjalan melewati Jimin. Seolah tidak pernah ada percakapan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau pergi ke hutan seharian kemarin?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada yang hampir sama seperti Yoongi di perpustakaan tadi. Tampakanya orang orang istana sedang gencar menginterogasi Taehyung, sekarang.

"kau marah?"

"jawab saja." Jungkook berkata kesal saat Taehyung mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Pria bermata biru itu tersenyum lalu mengusap bahu Jungkook. Berniat meredakan emosi Pangeran yang rasanya akan meledak kapan saja.

"aku merasa _kakak_ mu butuh hiburan Jungkook. Bebannya sebagai Raja terlalu besar. Apalagi di usia nya yang semuda itu."

"tapi , tidak bisakah kau memberi tahuku?"

"aku khawatir kau menghilang seharian." Lanjut Jungkook dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Taehyung tau sekali, ke khawatiran bukanlah satu satunya alasan Jungkook semarah ini. Tapi _siapa_ yang Taehyung ajak ikut serta kemarin.

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Kookie."

"aku baik baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencari alasan logis lain tanpa terlalu menunjukkan bahwa dia cemburu. "tapi…"

"ada apa itu?" pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook menelan lagi ucapannya. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung dan menemukan segerombolan orang tengah berjalan di sebuah koridor tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Koridor yang menuju ke Ruang Pertemuan Agung.

"sepertinya, Paman Jung sudah kembali. Pasti ada hal penting yang terjadi." kata Jungkook, begitu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan orang orang itu. Mereka mengenakan baju kehormatan khas orang orang pasukan khusus. Jika Yoongi dan anak buahnya memakai baju serba putih, maka Hoseok dan orang orangnya memakai baju zirah. Warnanya berbeda dengan baju zirah yang dipakai pasukan Namjoon kemarin. Baju zirah mereka berwarna emas, lebih mengkilap dengan atribut kehormatan. Di depannya, tampak Hoseok yang tidak memakai baju zirah, melainkan baju kehormatan istana berwarna merah.

"kembali lah ke _Prinx Tower._ Aku akan menemui mu disana." Kata Taehyung tanpa menatap Jungkook. Pangeran itu menoleh pada Taehyung dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"ada yang harus aku urusi." Taehyung berkata pelan lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Menuju arah berlainan. Entah kemana pria itu, Jungkook juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan itu tak kalah panas dari api yang berkobar di perapian. Kaum aristokrat tengah berkumpul dalam sebuah meja panjang. Di ujung meja, Seokjin duduk diatas kursi besar dengan ukiran dan permata, memberikan aura kekuasaan yang dominan. Sementara di sisi kanannya tampak Namjoon yang duduk dengan patuh dan tenang. Dari cara ia melihat sekeliling, mata nya yang terbuka jelas, dahinya yang terekspos, terasa sekali Namjoon adalah pria cerdas yang kritis.

Lalu disebelah Kiri, terlihat Yoongi dengan pakaian kebesaran anggotanya. Berbaju putih dengan kerah putih keperakan. Kulitnya yang pucat dan rautnya yang datar menguarkan aura tegas yang kentara.

Sementara sisa kursi di meja panjang yang lain, diduduki oleh para pimpinan yang lain, Admiral* Lee, Pimpinan Choi, Pimpinan Cho, serta beberapa petinggi kerajaan yang lain.

Termasuk, Hoseok, yang duduk disamping Yoongi.

Setelah sebuah kalimat terlontar dari Panglima Perang tertinggi itu, ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Beberapa pimpinan mulai sedikit gelisah. _"aku ingin meminta izin untuk mendeklarasikan peperangan dengan Erlox."_ Itulah yang diucapkan Hosoek secara lantang.

"memangnya, apakah ada indikasi bahwa Erlox bersiap menyerang kita?" salah seorang pimpinan bertanya. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"tidak. Tapi, aku _pikir_ jauh lebih baik jika kita menyerang lebih dulu."

"kau tidak berfikir!" Yoongi celetuk. Posisinya yang duduk tepat disamping Hoseok, membuat pria itu dengan mudah mendengarnya. Hoseok berbalik, membuat posisi duduknya menghadap Yoongi

"maaf?" katanya dengan nada tidak mengerti yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"jika kau _memang_ berfikir, kau tidak akan mengumpulkan kami dalam rapat dan meminta izin untuk perang." Yoongi berkata tajam.

"kenapa begitu?"

"kau seharusnya tahu, Erlox memiliki hubungan diplomatik yang baik dengan kita. Memang mulai terganggu saat Raja yang sekarang memimpin. Namun bukan masalah berarti. Kau dikirim kesana untuk memantau Erlox. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa memang tidak ada _apa apa_ disana. Sebaiknya kau kembali dengan membawa bukti sebelum menyatakan perang!" beberapa Pimpinan terdengar bergumam setuju pada penuturan Yoongi. Hoseok hanya tersenyum remeh, lalu menghadap Seokjin. Seolah apa yang Yoongi bicarakan tidak penting. Seolah, ia tidak perlu menanggapi kata kata Yoongi.

"Baginda, coba anda pikirkan, keuntungan apa yang akan di dapatkan Orti-ezt jika berhasil menaklukan Erlox? Kita bisa menjadi Negeri dengan wilayah paling luas. Tidak hanya di Bumi bagian Timur, namun seluruh Dunia! Kabar ini akan terdengar sampai Negeri lain dan nama kita akan terkenal! Sepanjang masa! Anda menjadi Raja paling berkuasa dalam sejarah!" katanya penuh antusias, sementara lawan bicaranya, Soekjin hanya diam. Sibuk mencerna kata kata Hoseok dan mempertimbangkan banyak hal.

"tuanku pimpinan Jung. Tapi Erlox tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Pertahanan mereka cukup kuat. Dan Negeri sekitar mungkin akan mengecam tindakan kita yang tiba tiba menyerang Erlox begitu saja. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan membantu Erlox dan mengalahkan kita." Admiral Lee membuka suara. Hoseok membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Admiral Lee yang duduk tepat dihadapannya lurus lurus.

"apa kau baru saja meragukan angkatan perangmu sendiri, Admiral?" Hoseok berkata tenang namun nada nya benar benar mencekam. Pria bernama panjang Lee Min Ho itu sedikit kikuk saat ditanya pertanyaan menjebak seperti itu.

"tidak tuanku, aku ha-"

"kau ingat sumpah dasar orang pertempuran seperti kita?" Admiral Lee sedikit tertunduk saat Hoseok seolah menguliahi nya atas hal sepele.

" **tekad kuat dan usaha akan memberikan jalan. Menghancurkan batu paling kuat. Menaklukan gunung paling tinggi. Merubuhkan benteng paling megah."** Hoseok berujar lugas dengan aura otoriter. Ada rasa menyebalkan yang menyergap dihati Admiral Lee. Dalam segi usia, pria itu jauh lebih tua daripada Hoseok. Tapi, dalam segi kemampuan perang, Hoseok berada diatas pria itu. Karenanya, Hoseok diangkat menjadi Panglima Perang Tertinggi. Ketua dari setiap laksamana besar. Rasanya menjengkelkan dipermalukan bocah kemarin sore di dalam pertemuan sepenting ini. Apalagi di depan Pimpinan lain dan Baginda Raja!

"jadi, daripada kau berfikir pesimis, lebih baik kau mulai melatih anak buahmu agar tidak mengecewakan di medan perang." Hoseok memerintah dengan angkuhnya.

"aku belum memberikan izin untuk itu." teguran Seokjin terdengar, membuat Hoseok yang asik dengan anak buahnya itu lalu kembali menghadap baginda Raja.

"baginda." Ia membungkuk, merasa tidak enak karena telah lancang berbicara, seakan melupakan keadaan baginda Raja di sudut meja.

"ada apa Hoseok? Kenapa kau kembali dari Erlox dan memberikan kami berita mencengangkan seperti ini? kau sangat berbeda, kau tahu? Aku percaya kau memiliki kemampuan luar biasa. Sudah banyak sekali pertempuran kau menangkan. Tetapi ini berbeda. Kita menyerang lebih dulu. Pada Negeri yang berbatasan langsung. Negeri yang sama kuatnya dan berpengaruh. Tidak kah kau memperhitungkan dampak nya nanti?" Seokjin berkata tegas, beberapa pimpinan lain- _termausk Yoongi_ -merasa sedikit lega, saat sang Raja terdengar kurang setuju atas ide ini. Bagi pimpinan yang lain, perang ini adalah langkah bodoh. Dampak negatif pada Orti-Ezt akan sangat besar. Rakyat akan menderita, kota akan mengalami kerusakan. Tapi sepertinya, Hoseok tidak melihat kesana.

"Baginda, aku tidak akan berani menghadapmu dan meminta hal seperti ini, jika aku tidak yakin atas apa yang aku minta. Aku mencintai Orti-ezt dalam setiap tetes darahku, hembusan nafasku dan ruas tulangku. Erlox begitu indah. Menandingi keindahan Orti-ezt. Aku hanya tidak ingin, ada hal lain yang mengalahkan Negeri ku."

"ceroboh! Bodoh sekali kau mengatasnamakan hal sesepele itu sebagai alasan perang!" Yoongi berkomentar sengit. Wajahnya tidak lagi datar tapi sarat dengan emosi yang ditahan. Demi Malaikat, ini adalah alasan paling tidak masuk akal untuk memproklamirkan perang!

Hoseok diam sebentar, ada sebuah _smirk_ yang tercipta sebelum ia bangkit dari kursinya, berdiri dan menyerukan pendapatnya dengan lantang.

"Erlox ingin menjadi seperti kita. Hanya menghitung hari Negeri itu akan menyerang Orti-ezt. Sebaiknya kita yang bergerak lebih dulu. Aku melihat, dititik ini adalah saat dimana Erlox dalam tingkat antisipasi yang rendah. Mereka, tidak tahu dan menerka bahwa kita akan menyerang."

"Pimpinan Cho. Kau juga pasti menyadari kan, bahwa perubahan gelagat politik semenjak Raja yang baru dilantik, tampak tidak wajar, ini bisa saja menjadi sebuah pertanda. Siapa yang bisa menjamin, bahwa Raja itu tidak akan merencankan hal yang tidak tidak" Hoseok beralih pada seorang pria paruh baya-ahli sejarah-yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu mengangguk, setuju atas ucapan Hoseok.

"menurut sumber yang aku dapatkan, Raja Erlox merupakan raja muda yang paranoid. Dia menyadari benar Orti-Ezt adalah negeri besar yang mengancam mereka. Keingin terbesar Sang Raja adalah mendominasi Bumi Timur. Haus akan kekuasaan. Dia dalam masa kepanikan. Dan hal yang berada dibawah pengaruh ketakutan dan kepanikan akan berujung tindakan yang ceroboh. Dia bisa saja memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang kita secara membabi buta."

"cih, hal itu malah lebih terdengar seperti dirimu sekarang ini!" Yoongi berdecih dengan ucapan sarkas yang menusuk. Tapi Hoseok tidak gentar. Dari segi hirearki, posisi mereka setara. Sang Panglima Perang itu tersenyum miring dengan wajah mencemooh. "aku tidak dibawah pengaruh kepanikan dan ketakutan, Pimpinan Min."

Hoseok kemudian kembali menatap Seokjin yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"anda berbeda baginda Raja. Anda mengerti soal politik. Tapi Raja Erlox terlalu _bodoh_ untuk hal itu. pemikiran politiknya dangkal. Jika ingin bernegosiasi pun mereka akan menolak mentah mentah. Aku hanya menawarkan sebuah cara yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

Dia mengedarkan pandangan pada setiap wajah yang berada dalam pertemuan itu. Rajah kaget, takut, kebingungan, penolakan. Tidak ada persetujuan yang tergambar dari raut mereka.

"MATI DIBUNUH, DIJAJAH, DIBANTAI OLEH NEGARI LAIN…."

"…..ATAU GUGUR DEMI MENJAGA ORTI-EZT" Hoseok berseru lantang. Kata katanya seolah menyentil rasa takut yang bersemayam dalam hati para Pimpinan. Mereka mulai sedikit menyetujui ide ini tapi pertimbangan atas dampak negatif masih menahan mereka untuk mendukung sepenuhnya.

"aku rasa Panglima Jung, ada benarnya, Baginda." Itu Namjoon. Yang akhirnya membuka suara setelah hanya diam dari tadi. Hoseok tersenyum senang sambil kembali duduk. Sementara Yoongi terkesiap, dia tidak percaya akan kata kata Namjoon.

"penasehat Kim?" Yoongi menegur Namjoon, matanya membulat sempurna. Kaget luar biasa. Dia berharap besar bahwa Namjoon akan setuju dengan dirinya. Karena keputusan hanya akan keluar dari mulut Raja, dan Raja akan lebih mendnegarkan penasehat daripada pimpinan yang lain. Namjoon adalah orang yang pintar dan bepikiran paling kritis, Yoongi yakin Namjoon bisa mengerti maksudnya dan setuju untuk menolak. Tapi yang Namjoon katakan barusan seperti petir disiang bolong! Yoongi hampir tidak mengenali Namjoon yang berada dalam ruang pertemuan sekatang ini.

 _Oh, Yoongi, tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa Namjoon memiliki alasan sendiri untuk setuju_

"kau tahu bahwa situasi kita dengan Erlox cukup tegang akhir akhir ini. Memang bukan disebabkan hasutan. Tapi seperti yang saya katakan pada anda sebelumnya, sang Raja hanya khawatir posisi mendominasinya akan digeser oleh kita. Impiannya adalah mendominasi Bumi Timur. Dan kita adalah saingan terberat mereka." kata Namjoon pada Seokjin. Mengabaikan teguran Yoongi yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Panglima Jung yang lebih mengetahui soal itu, melihat dia lah yang sudah pergi memantau kesana. aku rasa ini cukup _masuk akal_." Kata Namjoon lagi sementara Seokjin mendengarkan dengan cermat. Situasi pertemuan semakin ricuh, para Pimpinan mulai saling berdebat, bangkit berdiri, menunjuk nunjuk. Menyerukan pendapat mereka. Para ptinggi yang lebih tua bahkan mengabaikan hirearki kepemimpinan dan secara lugas mengkritik ucapan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

" _ini ide bodoh!" "anak muda sperti kalian, tidak mengerti dan resiko di depan!" "tutp mulutmu!" "bagaimana mungkin kalian menyetujui hal ini!" "sial! Kalian malah membawa Orti ezt dalam hal lebih gelap." "hey, sopanlah pada para petinggi!" "tua Bangka! Tunjukan hormatmu!"_

Kalimat itu terdengar, tak begitu jelas karena tercampur dengan ucapan ucapan lain yang yang dengan tidak sopannya memotong pembicaraan satu sama lain. Terlalu berisik sampai tidak bisa membedakan _siapa_ yang berbicara _apa._

"TENANG!" teriakan Seokjin membuat para Pimpinan itu kembali terdiam dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Semua hening meskipun emosi belum sepenuhnya hilang. Hanya terdengar bunyi kayu yang berderak derak dimakan api di perapian.

"hamba menunggu perintah anda Yang Mulia." Hoseok berkata penuh kesiapan. Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dadanya naik turun, menahan luapan amarah.

"aku akan pergi ke Altar Doa selama tujuh hari untuk memohon petunjuk Malaikat Mikael. Kursi kerajaan akan diberikan pada pangeran Jungkook selama aku pergi" Seokjin mengucapkan keputusannya. Hoseok merasa tidak suka karena artinya dalam tujuh hari, permohonan ini akan dibiarkan menggantung. Meskipun Jungkook diangkat menjadi Raja, anak itu tidak diperbolehkan mengambil keputusan atas masalah yang terjadi saat Raja pergi ke Altar Doa. Ia hanya diberikan kuasa untuk mengambil keputusan dalam Negeri.

"siapkan keperluan ku. Aku pergi malam ini." Kata Seokjin kemudian, lalu segera meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Para Pimpinan satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan. Termasuk Hoseok. Yoongi segera bangkit dan mengikuti pria sialan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok!" teriakan Yoongi membuat langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Mereka sedang berada di koridor sekarang, dan Yoongi tampaknya bersiap untuk menghajar anak muda ini. Hoseok membalikan tubuhnya.

"lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Ini tindakan sembrono Hoseok! Malaikat akan murka dan mengutuk penyerangan ini! Berperang dengan Erlox bukanlah hal baik!"

Hosoek tersenyum remeh, ia melipat tangannya dengan santai. "kita menyembah Malaikat yang berbeda, Yoongi Hyung."

"setahuku, Malaikat Gabriel merestui peperangan ini. Sebaiknya, kau kembali ke kuilmu dan berdoa untuk malaikat yang kau yakini, agar membuat pikiranmu lebih terbuka."

Emosi Yoongi naik bukan kepalang, bagaimana bisa pria itu menjadi sangat kruang ajar seperti ini?! tapi seolah tidak perduli, Hosoek malah membungkuk singkat lalu segera pergi.

Dia tidak tahu, bahwa tidak ada satu Malaikat pun yang merestui sebuah rencana jahat. Kecuali _dia_ yang terusir.

Belum sampai jauh Hoseok melangkah, Jimin sudah muncul di belakang Yoongi.

"hyung?" panggilnya. Yoongi memutar dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku. Pria itu terlihat santai tapi entah kenapa tatapan matanya kosong.

"kudengar, Orti-ezt akan melancarkan peperangan?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "darimana kau tahu?"

"ucapan mu cukup terdengar jelas tadi." Jimin mengedikkan kepalanya santai. Dia sedang berdiri di sebuah celah koridor, menunggu untuk bertemu Yoongi sampai akhirnya ia mendengar pimpinan Min itu berbicara dengan Hoseok. Mau tidak mau, Jimin ikut mendengar apa yang sedang dibicaraan Yoongi.

"sebaiknya kau setujui saja keinginan Paman Jung tadi." Kata Jimin, masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"karena jika perang di umumkan, maka aku akan ikut serta. Aku sudah cukup umur, kau tahu?" Jimin tersenyum pahit, ada sebuah kesedihan disana. Yoongi merasaka njantungnya mencelos saat baru menyadari bahwa perang ini tidak hanya berdampak buruk bagi Istana dan Rakyat tapi juga akan merenggut Jimin.

"aku rasa itu akan lebih baik untukmu kan? Aku akan mati di medan perang dan tidak akan mengganggu dirimu lagi." Jimin tertawa hambar sementara Yoongi membatu. Anak itu menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri.

"aku permisi." Kata Jimin, lalu segera pergi. Yoongi hanya menatap punggung Jimin dengan tangan mengepal. Peperangan ini tidak boleh terjadi.

 _Oh Raguel**, batalkan lah peperangan ini._

 _Selamatkan lah Jimin._

.

.

.

.

"baiklah aku mengerti." Jungkook berkata singkat saat Seokjin dan Namjoon selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah pertemuan, keduanya menuju Prinx Tower dan memberi tahu atas maksud Seokjin yang akan mengangkat Jungkook selama ia pergi ke Altar Doa. Ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook menjadi Raja. Biasanya, Seokjin tidak akan pergi ke Altar Doa selama ini, maka tidak diperlukan pengganti di singgsana. Namun, kasus sekarang berbeda.

"tolong bantu Jungkook untuk mempersiapkan segalanya." Kata Seokjin kemudian segera pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook dan Namjoon

.

.

Seokjin sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong Prinx Tower, bersiap kembali ke Halgaar saat tiba tiba, sepasang tangan menutup mulutnya dan menarik Seokjin kedalam sebuah ruangan lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Taehyung! Astaga kau mengagetkanku." Kata Seokjin kesal begitu melihat Taehyung lah yang menariknya tadi. Pemuda itu menarik sang Raja secara paksa ke dalam kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan Jungkook. Ia perlu berbicara dnegan Seokjin berdua.

Taehyung tidak memperdulikan raut kesal Seokjin, ia malah bertanya dengan nada serius sekali.

"kau akan pergi ke Altar Doa?."

"darimana kau tahu?"

"pelayan yang sibuk menyiapkan keperluanmu." Taehyung berbohong. Dia tidak bertemu pelayan manapun dari tadi. Tapi dia memang mengetahui segalanya. Bahkan sampai perdebatan di ruang pertemuan pun dia tahu.

"Seokjin mungkin pendapatku tidak begitu penting. Tapi jika boleh aku memberi saran, aku akan setuju dengan Panglima Jung untuk menyerang Erlox. Ada beberapa hal yang kau tidak tahu soal negeri itu." Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Dia merasa sedikit tegang saat Taehyung- _yang tidak pernah membicarakan apapun soal Erlox_ -malah membuka suara seolah ingin menjabarkan sesuatu yang paling tersembunyi.

"mereka lah yang membuatku kabur ke Orti-Ezt Seokjin. Erlox adalah Negari paling buruk yang pernah kau bayangkan. Jika kau bisa menaklukan Negari itu, kau bisa menyelamatkan orang orang lain yang terjebak disana. Tidak banyak orang seberuntung diriku yang bisa kabur dari kejamnya Erlox."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "eknapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini?""

"belum waktunya."

Berbulan bulan, Taehyung selalu bungkam jika ditanya darimana anak itu berasal, bagaiman dia bisa sampai di hutan Orti-ezt. Seokjin menganggap itu disebabkan karena masa lalu Taehyung yang terlalu kelam. Sang Raja memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa apa lagi semenjak saat itu. Tidak ingin membuka luka Taehyung yang menganga.

Sejujurnya, setelah mendengar penuturan Taehyung sekarang ini, Seokjin semakin merasa gundah. Dia kebingungan. Semakin buntu atas keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil. Taehyung yang menyadari gelagat Seokjin yang tampak berbeda, segera meraih rahang Sang Raja dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Meminta Seokjin menatap mata biru Taehyung.

"tapi apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu. Aku percaya padamu."

Taehyung mengelus rahang Seokjin yang halus dengan ibu jarinya. "jangan terlalu lama Seokjin. aku akan merindukanmu." Ia memajukan tubuhnya, memangkas jarak mereka "kembalilah secepat mungkin." Taehyung menutup perkataannya seraya ia memejamkan mata.

Diikuti Sang Raja yang tengah menikmati sentuhan halus bibir Taehyung dibibrinya, mengecup lembut bibir Seokjin yang kemudian menjadi sebuah lumatan dan pagutan liar. Entah apa hubungan mereka sekarang ini. Hubungan antara Raja dan anggota istana yang saling mencium, melumat, memagut bahkan menjamah tubuh satu sama lain, membuat sebuah erangan yang sarat akan nafsu. Membangkitkan gairah yang mendobrak keluar.

Yang Seokjin tahu, ia menikmati setiap rangsangan sentuhan ini. Dan akan selalu menikmati itu.

Karena Taehyung, hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

*) Admiral: Laksamana angkatan laut

**) Raguel: adalah malaikat yang sering digambarkan sebagai Malaikat Keadilan dan Harmoni. Raguel merupakan malaikat yang disembah oleh Yoongi.

Hallo, maaf ya ceritanya semakin ga jelas. Hehehe

Kenapa judulnya MAMA? Soalnya disini lebih banyak bahas Hoseok (oke maksa. Yaudah abaikan saja judulnya :p)

Aku juga mau minta maaf (lagi) Karena cerita ini akan 'ngaret' dua chapter. Harusnya end di Chapter 12an (kurang lebih) tapi bisa memanjang jadi Chap 14 karena ada 1 chapter yang akan aku bagi tiga.

Alasannya? disana akan ada cerita full mature content dan rasanya akan panjang jika dibuat satu chapter (hehe spoiler) semoga kalian ga bosen baca ya.

Kayaknya kalian makin kebingungan ya?

Siapa Taehyung, siapa maksud dari 'dia yang terusir', apa alasan Namjoon setuju perang. Terus kenapa tiba tiba Hoseok mengajukan perang? Hehe sabar yaaa. Pelan pelan akan terbongkar kok

Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung ini. Khususnya **Stupefy-jin, Sekarzane, Taejinnie** , yang udah setia baca dan review dari chap satu. Kalian buat aku semangat untuk nerusin ini dan FF Taejin yang lain (Lucky One)

(*ps: aku butuh masukan apa lebih baik Seokjin jadi cewe atau cowo di cerita itu)

Dan para readers lain yang sudah mereview yang ga bisa aku sebutin satu satu.

Tanpa kalian aku ga akan semangat lanjutin ini. semoga ga mengecewakan. Maaf karena momen Taejin disini ga keluar, di Chap depan Taejin akan semakin bertebaran (spoiler lagi)

Thankyou sekali lagi. review jusseyo

-with love, K


	7. Chapter 6

Min Yoongi: 32 Tahun

Kim Namjoon: 27 tahun

Jung Hoseok: 25 tahun

Kim Seokjin: 22 tahun

Kim Taehyung: 20 Tahun

Park Jimin: 18 tahun

Jeon Jungkook: 17 tahun

HIDDEN

Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, BTS

Pairings: Taejin, Namjin, Yoonmin, vkook

Rate: T+

Warnings: Typo, yaoi

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

 _ **BEGIN**_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat jika kau sangat menikmatinya. Serasa dunia terhenti dan tidak ada siapapun yang ada dimuka bumi ini kecuali dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang Seokjin rasakan sekarang. Indra nya sudah kalut dengan setiap rangsangan yang Taehyung berikan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Raja Orti-ezt itu lupa bahwa di detik ini, seantero Kerajaan sedang menunggu dirinya. Mempersiapkan sang Raja untuk pergi ke altar doa.

"Eungh." Sebuah lenguhan terselip keluar dari bibir ranum Seokjin ketika sang anggota kehormatan Kerajaan, Kim Taehyung sibuk mencumbui lehernya. Seokjin sendiri tak ingat bagaimana awal mula mereka hingga sekarang ia berada diatas ranjang Taehyung dengan pakaian yang _melorot._ Jubahnya tergeletak dilantai sementara kancing baju nya terbuka.

Lain hal dengan Taehyung yang kini tengah berada diatas tubuh sang Raja. Pria bersurai pirang sudah menanggalkan bajunya. Mengekspos dada bidang yang membuat kejantanan Seokjn dibawah sana mengeras.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak lincah untuk siap melucuti baju sang Raja. Seokjin masih sangat tabu dalam hal seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta apalagi melakukan kontak fisik seintim ini. Matanya hanya bisa terpejam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, wajahnya merona merah.

"Kau menginginkan _nya_?" Taehyung berbisik dengan suara berat tepat di telinga Seokjin. Jemarinya yang panjang mengusap halus setiap jengkal tubuh sang Raja yang membuat pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan tersebut menggeram penuh nafsu.

Seokjin hanya bisa menggigit bibir tebalnya.

"Katakan padaku Seokjin. Karena keinginanmu adalah sebuah titah bagiku." Taehyung berujar lagi dengan mendaratkan kecupan di dagu Seokjin lalu terus bergerak menuju leher dan dada nya. Atmosfer dan suhu ruangan ketika itu, terasa begitu panas. Gelombang nafsu yang terpusat diatas ranjang seolah memancarkan energi hangat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Seokjin sudah dalam kenikmatannya, Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ditambah Taehyung sekarang ini terlihat begitu seksi dan demi segala nama Malaikat, pemandangan ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah Seokjin lihat seumur hidupnya

"A.. Aku.." Seokjin mendesah dengan terbata. Keduanya nyaris semakin dekat dengan surga duniawi ketika Taehyung dan Seokjin bersiap menanggalkan celana pakaian kerajaan. Jantung Seokjin berpacu cepat. Sementara Taehyung tampak menyunggingkan _smirk_ nya yang bisa membuat hati siapapun berdesir.

Tangan Taehyung sudah berhasil menurunkan celana kerajaan sang Raja, membuat Seokjin menggeliat malu malu dibawahnya. Lelaki itu sudah menyerahkan segalanya untuk Taehyung. Ia sudah mempersilahkan Taehyung menyentuh hal terdalam dalam dirinya.

Tapi ketika sesosok kilat Putih menyambar begitu saja dalam benak Seokjin, sang Raja kembali tersadar bahwa tak sepatutnya ia berada disini.

" _Jangan!"_ Suara seorang pria terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Tae!" Mata Seokjin terbelalak dengan Nafas tersengal. Bola matanya mencari cari netra biru cerah Taehyung sambil menahan tangan sang lelaki bersurai pirang yang tengah bersiap melepas celananya. Mereka terdiam. Seokjin yang mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dan Taehyung yang menatap Seokjin dengan sorot mata bingung.

Dalam beberapa detik, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan nafas keduanya.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Seokjin singkat sambil mengatur nafasnya dan mengumpulkan fokus pikirannya. Rangsangan Taehyung berhasil membuat otak Seokjin seolah terbang entah kemana. Dan ia membutuhkan logikanya sekarang. Ia harus kembali bersikap menjadi seorang Raja karena altar doa sedang menunggu.

Taehyung tetap terlihat tenang, berbeda dengan Seokjin yang tersengal dan sudah dibanjiri peluh bahkan hanya karena sebuah rangsangan.

"Tidak bisakah kita menyelesaikan _nya_ lebih dulu?" Kata Taehyung masih dengan suara khas nya. Seokjin hampir saja kembali terlena dan merebahkan dirinya di Ranjang lagi. Membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apapun atas tubuhnya.

Tapi Seokjin menggeleng cepat cepat. Mengenyahkan ide kotornya. Di detik ini semua pelayan sedang menunggunya, dan jika salah satu dari mereka mendapati Seokjin tengah bercumbu dengan Taehyung, Istana akan mengalami kegemparan luar biasa.

"Aku harus segera bersiap menuju Altar Doa, Taehyung. Upacara pelepasan tidak boleh dilaksanakan setelah matahari terbenam." Jelas Seokjin sambil melirik kearah jendela yang tertutup tirai putih. Samar samar, Seokjin bisa melihat cahaya sang Surya yang perlahan telah menuju ufuk barat.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang sang Raja lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sedikit kecewa. Kemudian Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya lagi kearah Seokjin dengan Seulas senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya "Aku mengerti." katanya

Taehyung bangkit lebih dulu, tak perduli jika pakaian kerajaan yang melekat ditubuhnya perlahan jatuh kelantai karena tak tersemat dengan benar, membuatnya menjadi polos seutuhnya. Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipi.

Ia tak ingin tubuh Taehyung yang sempurna itu kembali membuat fokusnya hilang. Tetapi Taehyung tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan ia sedang _naked_ di depan Seorang Raja. Pria itu hanya mengambil jubah tidur nya yang terlampir tak jauh dari Ranjang, Kemudian ia memakai Jubah itu sekenanya.

Seokjin membatu di tempatnya, dalam situasi canggung seperti ini sang Raja enggan untuk bergerak seinci pun- _atau hanya tidak tau harus berbuat apa_. Taehyung yang menyadari hal itu menghampiri Seokjin diatas ranjang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Seokjin melirik ragu ragu kemudian menyambut tangan Taehyung yang membantunya untuk berdiri dari tempat peraduan.

Raja itu masih bergeming dengan pakaian kerajaan yang ia dekap. Seokjin baru saja merencanakan untuk mengusir Taehyung agar pria itu bisa bersiap dengan tenang tanpa kecanggungan. Tetapi hal tersebut ia telan bulat bulat.

Seokjin malah terdiam ketika Taehyung dengan sabar membantu Seokjin memakai pakaian agung Raja. Ekspresi pria itu datar, tenang, tidak ada senyum usil atau _smirk_ sarat dengan nafsu. Yang ada hanya sorot mata serius tertuju kearah Seokjin.

Dekat Sekali.

Sangat hangat. Penuh perhatian dan juga penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Namjoon dari _Prinx tower_ , ia tidak menemukan Seokjin di singgasananya di _Halgaar_. Sejauh yang ia tau, Seokjin sudah kembali lebih dulu dari Kamar Jungkook di _Prinx tower_. Seharusnya sang raja sudah berada di _Halgaar_ dan bersiap untuk upacara pemberkatan menuju Altar doa. Namun yang ia lihat sekarang ternyata berbeda jauh dari yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"Dimana Yang Mulia Baginda Raja?" Namjoon bertanya pada salah satu dayang yang kebetulan sedang bersiap keluar dari _halgaar_. Jungkook yang juga ikut bersama Namjoon saat itu terlihat sama bingungnya dengan si Penasehat kerajaan.

Sang wanita paruh baya tersebut menunduk patuh pada Namjoon sebelum ia membuka suara.

"Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Seokjin belum kembali dari kepergiannya menuju Prinx Tower, Tuanku Penasihat Kim." Jelas nya.

Kening Namjoon yang bidang berkerut heran, otak cerdasnya mulai berspekulasi macam macam, mencari kemungkinan kemungkinan dimana Seokjin berada. Tidak biasanya sang Raja selalu menghilang atau meleset dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Keberadaan Raja dalam istana seharusnya sudah diprediksi dan diketahui oleh para staff utama Istana Orti-ezt. Terutama yang bertanggung jawab langsung pada Raja. Khususnya Namjoon.

 _Mungkinkah Seokjin masih di Prinx tower?_ Pikir Namjoon. Kamar Jungkook dan Jimin yang berada berjauhan di _Prinx Tower_ , membuat Namjoon berasumsi bahwa sang Raja sedang menyambangi kamar sepupunya itu.

Tapi asumsi Namjoon meleset ketita pintu utama _Halgaar_ terbuka dan terlihat sosok Jimin yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Sendirian, tanpa Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk Hormat ketika Jimin sudah menghampiri keduanya.

"Tuan Muda Jimin." Kata Namjoon. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kursi besar di dekat singgasana. Sebuah kursi yang ditujukan untuk bangsawan Park itu.

Setelah memastikan Jimin sudah cukup jauh dari mereka sehingga pria itu tidak akan bisa mencuri dengar, Jungkook mendekat selangkah kearah Namjoon dan berkata pelan.

"Menurutmu.. Dimanakah Seokjin Hyung sekarang, Namjoon-hyung?"

Namjoon menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam, membuat paru parunya seolah penuh dengan oksigen. Ini hanya salah satu cara agar emosi dan perasaan buruknya tidak hinggap di hatinya.

"Semoga saja tidak ditempat yang sedang terpikirkan olehku sekarang." Kata Namjoon. Datar, tenang, sarat dengan kepedihan. Sang Penasehat menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook hingga keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Aku pun berharap begitu." Kata Jungkook, setegar mungkin.

Mereka berdua tau, _Prinx Tower_ hanya dihuni oleh Pangeran dan Keluarga Bangsawan kerabat Raja. Dan saat ini, menara itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung. Jika Seokjin masih berada di Prinx Tower sementara Jungkook dan Jimin sudah berada di _Halgaar_. Maka kemungkinan terbesar adalah sang Raja tengah bertemu dengan Taehyung

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya di balik jubah kerajaan yang ia kenakan. Rasa cemburu selalu datang tanpa peringatan.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka menunggu atau tepatnya beberapa detik sebelum Namjoon memereintahkan para pengawal mencari Seokjin, sang raja tiba di Halgaar. Langkah nya sedikit tergesa. Yang cukup jeli bisa mendapati bahwa raut sang Raja terlihat tak enak hati, atau seperti baru saja melakukan kesalahan

ketika setiap orang dalam Aula utama Halgaar membungkuk hormat kearah Sang Raja yangsedang berjalan menuju singgasananya, Namjoon diam diam memerhatikan penampilan Seokjin dengan seksama.

Dengan kecerdasannya, tidak sulit bagi Namjoon untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Seokjin.

Jubah yang dikenakan sang Raja terlihat tidak tersemat dengan kuat. Beberapa atribut kerajaan tampak sedikit berbeda. Tidak seperti yang biasa dipakaikan oleh dayang istana. Belum lagi Namjoon bisa merasakan _pheromone_ Seokjin. Hal hal itu membuat Namjoon yakin pada satu kesimpulan bahwa sang Raja telah melakukan sesuatu dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung muncul tidak lama kemudian di _Halgaar_ dan duduk di posisinya. Saat semua anggota kerajaan telah berkumpul, Seokjin memberikan ultimatum.

"Mari kita mulai persiapannya." Titah sang Raja.

.

.

.

Persiapan Pemberkatan Raja menuju Altar Doa adalah sebuah upacara yang sakral. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Upacara tersebut di persiapkan selama satu hari penuh dan dilaksanakan dimulai dari saat matahari terbit. Tapi tidak jarang upacara itu dilaksanakan dalam waktu yang singkat mengingat waktu yang mereka punya tidak banyak.

Orti-Ezt di detik ini dalam situasi terdesak, dan mereka tidak bisa membuang buang waktu lagi.

Seokjin yang saat itu tengah memakai Jubah putih dengan ornament emas, tanpa mahkota kebesaran raja, berdiri di pusat upacara, tepat di pintu masuk labirin.

Suara genderang bersahut sahutan ketika para pengawal memukul mukul nya dengan ritme tertentu. Dayang wanita kerajaan melantunkan nyanyian Doa kuno, sementara dayang yang lain memegang sekeranjang bunga yang sudah di rendam dengan air Suci.

Para petinggi kerajaan berdiri berjejer di sisi kanan kiri jalan. Sementara Seokjin dan Jungkook berdiri berdampingan dihadapan seorang _Angelo_. Pemuka agama di Orti-ezt yang dituakan oleh Raja.

"Kim Jungkook, Pangeran dari Orti Ezt. Adik kandung Kim Seokjin. Putra dari mendiang Raja Kim Shin Yuk. Ikrarkan Sumpah Mu." Ujar Angelo tersebut yang diikuti oleh Jungkook yang berikrar dengan sungguh sungguh.

"Demi Malaikat Raphael, Aku bersumpah akan mengemban tugasku sebagai Raja yang semestinya. Menjaga setiap jengkal penjuru negeri Orti-Ezt sampai Raja kembali. Jika aku melanggar sumpahku, aku siap diadili."

"Semoga para Malaikat menjaga ikrarmu." Sang _Angelo_ kemudian menyentuh kening Jungkook dan membatinkan sebuah doa. Setelah itu, ia mengenakan Jungkook mahkota Raja yang biasanya menghias kepala Seokjin.

Jungkook menerima gelar barunya sebagai Raja dengan patuh.

"Yang Mulia Baginda Raja. Semoga Malaikat Mikael menerimamu dengan sukacita. Biarlah kemurnian hatimu menunjukan jalan kepadaNya. Dengan nama segala Malaikat, doa kami mendampingimu." Sang _Angelo_ kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seokjin. Menyentuh kening Seokjin— _sama seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Jungkook_ —lalu keduanya menggumamkan sebuah doa.

Setelah itu, sebuah Obor dinyalakan oleh sang Angelo dan diberikannya kepada Seokjin. Tanda bahwa sang Raja sudah siap untuk pergi.

Para pengawal, dayang istana hingga petinggi kerajaan bangkit berdiri dan mendengungkan sebuah nyanyian kuno Orti-Ezt. Taehyung yang tidak memahami bahasa tersebut hanya bisa memandang Seokjin lekat lekat.

Para dayang menaburkan bunga kearah Seokjin yang tengah melangkah penuh khidmat menuju pintu labirin. Disetiap langkahnya ia membaca doa salam untuk Mikael.

Dan ketika sang Raja sudah sampai dan mulai menghilang dibalik dinding dinding tanaman yang tinggi tersebut, api yang digunakan _Angelo_ untuk membakar obor Seokjin kemudian padam begitu saja.

Sebuah tanda bahwa Raja mereka sudah berada dalam dunia penghubung para Malaikat. Tanda bahwa raga nya sudah tidak ada di dimensi ini. Bahwa Mikael mengetahui Sang Raja sedang menuju kepadaNya.

Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang saat ini, hanya berdoa agar Seokjin sampai di Altar dan berhasil menemui Mikael.

Melihat hal tersebut, Taehyung hanya memberikan raut wajah yang tak terbaca

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari, Seokjin meninggalkan kerajaan. Selama beberapa hari itu pula, Namjoon sering sekali memandang labirin yang menyelimuti altar Doa dari kejauhan. Disetiap siang setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca di perpustakaan Agung, Namjoon akan menyempatkan diri kemari dan sekedar termenung menatap dinding tanaman itu.

"Memandang Altar Doa tidak akan mengembalikan Raja-mu secepat kilat, Penasihat Kim" Suara seorang Pria menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya. Penasehat kerajaan itu menoleh dan menemukan Hoseok tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan raut wajah yang cerah. Tak ada baju zirah khusus yang ia pakai seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya pakaian kerajaan berwarna merah gelap dan atribut atribut lain.

"Apa yang sekiranya menghambat anda untuk pergi ke _Kal-ezt_ Panglima Jung?" Tanya Namjoon dengan tenang seperti biasa.

Panglima perang itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menetap di Istana Orti-Ezt sedikit lebih lama. Keputusan Baginda sangat aku nantikan. Aku ingin berada disini ketika Baginda Raja mengumumkan izin Perang. Bukan hanya dari segulung perkamen yang akan dikirimkan ke _Kal-ezt_ nantinya."

"Kau terdengar sangat arogan dan percaya diri. Apakah perang ini layak atas obsesimu?"

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan sebuah senyum miring."Seingatku kau mendukungku di balai pertemuan beberapa waktu lalu, Penasihat Kim? mengapa kau terdengar ragu sekarang?"

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tidak repot repot untuk menoleh dan membalas tatapan Hoseok. Mata kecoklatannya masih sibuk memandangi objek yang dari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang kau Inginkan dari peperangan ini"

Hoseok menjawab dengan semangat yang berapi api. "Kejayaan Namjoon-ah!. Kejayaan!" Panglima itu bahkan tidak berbicara dengan bahasa formal. Benar benar menunjukkan bahwa apa yang utarakan adalah kejujuran

Tapi ekspresi Namjoon tidak berubah sedikit pun. Tidak seperti Hoseok yang matanya terlihat sangat berbinar.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang nanti akan kita taklukan? Sebuah negeri yang sangat luas dan kaya. Kita akan menjadi penguasa Bumi Timur. Benteng pertahanan kita akan berdiri kokoh dari semenanjung utara sampai selatan. Dan akan lebih mudah setelah itu untuk memperluas wilayah menuju Bumi Tenggara dan Barat. Orti-Ezt akan menjadi penguasa dunia! apakah itu tidak terdengar hebat bagimu?" Lanjut Hoseok masih dengan semangat nya yang menggebu gebu, seolah apa yang sedang ia ceritakan sekarang merupakan hal yang sangat ajaib.

Namjoon hanya mendengus"Kau sudah dibutakan oleh ketamakkan."

Tidak terima dengan penuturan Namjoon- _meskipun Hoseok harus akui bahwa hal itu ada benarnya juga_ -si panglima perang melipat tangannya sambil kembali memalingkan pandangan kearah hamparan labirin jauh di depan mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menyetujui perang ini, Namjoon?. Munafik jika kau tidak tertarik dengan kejayaan yang akan ditawarkan oleh kekalahan Erlox"

"Kita memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda Hoseok. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan darah dipedangmu dan berpeti peti emas rampasan perang. Maka itulah yang kau kehendaki, ribuan nyawa yang hilang di tanganmu, dan kereta penuh emas. Tapi aku orang yang mengabdi pada ilmu, hal seperti yang kau sebutkan sama sekali tak terlihat menarik untukku."

Jawab Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok sama sekali.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dalam beberapa menit. Baik Hoseok maupun Namjoon sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin dan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin siang itu.

"Kau benar." Kata Hoseok pada akhirnya.

Namjoon yang tidak mengerti maksud si Panglima muda tersebut, reflek menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Hoseok untuk mencari penjelasan.

Hoseok membalas tatapan pria di hadapannya ini dengan sebuah senyum penuh makna.

"Soal perkataanmu. Bahwa aku terbiasa dengan darah. Ya! kau luar biasa benar. Aku tumbuh di medan perang. Saat kecil bahkan aku sudah menghunus pedang ke tenggorokan lawan. Aku lah pencabut nyawa dari Orti-ezt. Aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali musuh."

Hoseok sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Memberikan efek penasaran yang semakin bertambah bagi si lawan bicara.

"Tapi mungkin kau lupa bahwa semua perang menggunakan taktik. Aku terbiasa membaca gelagat manusia. Emosi dan rencana yang mereka coba untuk sembunyikan."

"Aku selalu bisa mengetahuinya." Hoseok berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa pelan yang sukses membuat Namjoon tiba tiba merasa awas.

"Termasuk dirimu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan Namjoon."

Hoseok melangkah lebih dekat kearah Namjoon yang tetap diam ditempatnya. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga pertahanan dirinya agar tetap tenang. Tapi Namjoon tidak bisa berdusta bahwa penuturan Hoseok terdengar agak berbahaya untuknya.

"Aura mu berbeda, dan sorot matamu terlihat penuh dengan kebencian. Kau mengingkan seseorang mati dalam peperangan ini, benar begitu?" Hoseok bertanya pelik.

Sebuah pukulan serasa menghantam ulu hati Namjoon ketika pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir si Panglima muda. Dalam beberapa detik, Namjoon membatu. Matanya terkunci oleh mata Hoseok yang menusuk. Mencari pengakuan atas niat jahat yang ketahuan.

Maka saat Namjoon tidak merespon apapun, Hoseok tersenyum lebar. Tahu bahwa tebakannya benar.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya, merasa sia sia untuk mencari alibi karena ia tau, Hoseok bukan pria bodoh yang akan percaya pada alasan alasan bohongnya.

Pria paling pintar di seluruh negeri itu membuang wajahnya. Sekedar melepaskan diri dari jerat tatapan Hoseok yang menusuk.

Lalu, Namjoon membuka suaranya. "Kau begitu menginginkan peperangan ini. Aku bisa membantumu dengan membujuk Baginda Raja. Dan kau akan mendapatkan perang yang kau inginkan."

"… Tapi pastikan Kim Taehyung berada di barisan terdepan. Tempatkan dia di titik dimana ia tidak akan selamat." Lanjut Namjoon dengan aura kelam yang menguar di setiap kalimatnya.

Hoseok tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut saat Namjoon menyebutkan nama Taehyung sebagai orang yang diinginkannya untuk mati. Hampir separuh Istana mengetahui bahwa Namjoon memendam perasaan pada Seokjin, dan hampir separuh Istana pula mengetahui bahwa Seokjin sangat perduli bahkan terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung.

Jadi, bukankah ini semua masuk akal?

Hoseok sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan drama percintaan yang ada di Istana. Dia juga tidak begitu paham tentang hal hal seperti itu. Karena seumur hidupnya pria itu mengabdikan pada perang. Tidak ada waktu untuk jatuh cinta. Baginya, perang adalah cintanya.

Tapi Hoseok memilih untuk tidak ikut campur mengenai hal tersebut dan mengikuti alur Namjoon.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membujuk Raja Seokjin? Baginda sudah berada di altar doa dan keputusan semua bergantung kepadanya. Kepada Malaikat Mikael yang Baginda sembah." Kata Hoseok dengan sebuah senyum remeh.

"Kau lupa Hoseok. Altar doa tidak memberikan keputusan mutlak. Itu hanya tempat untuk bermeditasi dan berdoa. Selebihnya keputusan ada ditangan Raja. Dan Hoseok. Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang harus kau khawatirkan. Biar aku yang mengurus hal ini."

Hoseok mengangguk angguk setuju "Baiklah."

Namjoon dan Hoseok kembali berhadapan dengan kilat mata penuh arti. Auara keduanya kental akan sebuah obsesi. Yang satu menginginkan kejayaan. Yang satu menginginkan kematian.

"Berikan kepadaku peperangan itu, dan akan kuberikan kepadamu kematian Kim Taehyung." Hoseok berjanji pada Namjoon yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat

Panglima perang itu pun beranjak tanpa basa basi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya. Seolah terlupa akan sesuatu. Panglima itu memutar tubuh nya kearah Namjoon lagi

"Satu hal lagi Penasihat Kim. Saat hal itu sudah terjadi. Percayalah duniamu akan berubah. Lembaran kertas buku yang selama ini kau puja sudah tercemar dengan noda darah. Membuatmu semakin haus akan hal itu. Dan percayalah, haus akan darah bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihentikan dengan mudah." Kata Hoseok dengan seringai nya. Lalu pria itu menepuk bahu Namjoon dan melanjutkan langkah nya yang tertunda

Namjoon diam. Ia tidak perduli dengan suci nya ilmu pengetahuan. Atau benar tidaknya tindakan yang ia ambil sekarang. Karena dalam perang dan cinta, semua di benarkan.

Dan Namjoon sedang berperang dalam cintanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin tidak tahu harus merasakan apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang menggantung akan kebijakan perang atau tidak. Menggantung akan kenyataan bahwa Jimin ikut turun ke medan perang atau tidak.

Akan mati atau tidak.

Baginya, berada di medan perang yang berbahaya atau hidup dibalik dinding istana Orti Ezt sama saja rasanya. Pemuda itu tidak bahagia. Tidak merasa lengkap. Hidupnya sia sia.

Patah hati ternyata berhasil membuat setiap sudut hidup Jimin terasa gelap. Jadi ia tidak lagi begitu perduli apakah Orti-ezt akan perang atau tidak. Dia juga tidak takut mati, karena sejujurnya ia berani berani saja untuk bunuh diri sekarang ini.

Namun, Jimin masih menghargai Seokjin. Ia tidak ingin mencoreng nama Sang Baginda Raja karena ulah kerabat Bangsawan yang gantung diri karena patah hati. Maka yang paling masuk akal untuk dilakukan saat ini adalah terus menjalani harinya seperti biasa.

Berlatih memanah di pekarangan belakang istana.

"Jimin."

"Taehyung-Hyung."

Jimin menghentikan latihannya ketika Taehyung menghampiri. Jimin sendiri tidak menyadari bagaimana anggota terhormat kerajaan itu bisa berada disini. Kapan ia tiba dan semacamnya. Mungkin Jimin terlalu fokus dengan dunia nya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari Taehyung dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau berlatih sendirian?" Taehyung bertanya lagi seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Jimin. Biasanya pemuda Park itu berlatih dengan Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung tidak menemukan anak lelaki bergigi kelinci itu sekarang.

"Ya." Jimin menyahut singkat

"Kerajaan dalam masa siaga untuk perang, setidaknya aku harus mengasah kemampuan bertarungku. Jungkook sudah menjadi Kepala pimpinan sementara sekarang. Dia akan semakin disibukan oleh banyak hal selama 14 hari kedepan."

"Kau tidak akan berhasil jika kau tidak fokus."

" _I am focus_."

"Benarkah?" Satu alis Taehyung terangkat. Lalu pria bersurai pirang itu mengambil busur dan anak panah milik Jimin serta mundur beberapa langkah. Jimin keheranan. Belum sempat ia bersuara apapun, dalam sepersekian detik Taehyung sudah membidik dengan busur panah lurus lurus kearah wajah Jimin.

Pemuda itu kaget luar biasa. Mata nya yang tadi membulat sempurna sekarang terpejam penuh takut. Bersiap merasakan tancapan anak panah yang akan menembus kepalanya.

 **wushhh**

Hening.

Jimin membuka matanya dan baru menyadari bahwa panah yang Taehyung lesatkan tadi mengenai pohon yang ada tepat di belakangnya. Satu inci saja Taehyung meleset, dipastikan Jimin akan tewas terpanah.

Jimin terperangah akan kehebatan Taehyung. Pria itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk memberikan pujian pada Taehyung, namun bibirnya kembali mengatup ketika Taehyung- _dengan raut datar_ -mengembalikan anak panah yang ia gunakan pada Jimin, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah mengambil posisi.

"A-apa?" Jimin kebingungan.

"Lakukan itu kearahku. Jika kau fokus maka tidak akan terjadi kekacauan." Kata Taehyung santai seolah nyawanya bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga untuk dipertaruhkan. Jimin menggeleng cepat cepat, tapi Taehyung memaksanya dengan sinar mata biru yang menghipnotis.

Jimin menyerah. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk membidik pohon dibelakang Taehyung. Tapi detik berganti menit, dan sudah bermenit menit Jimin tidak juga melesatkan anak panahnya.

Jimin mengurungkan niatnya, ia membuang anak panah itu begitu saja lalu mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon.

Taehyung yang melihat Jimin seperti itu lalu ikut duduk disamping nya.

"Beri tahu apa yang kau rasakan Jimin." kata Taehyung dengan nada yang terdengar menenangkan ditelinga pemuda Park itu.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Sebaikanya kau menceritakannya. Kita hidup dalam waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk sekedar menyimpan rahasia"

"Aku menyukai.. atau mungkin bahkan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak semestinya." Jimin akhirnya berani untuk menceritakan sedikit tentang apa yang selama ini mengusik dirinya. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang dirasakan seorang Park Jimin. Termasuk Jungkook.

Dan sekarang ia memilih Taehyung sebagai sosok untuk berbagi cerita.

"Dari segi perbedaan umur, dia jauh lebih tua dariku dan kasta kami.. sangat senjang. Hubungan apapun yang terjalin diantara kami adalah kesalahan." Ucap Jimin dengan nada lesu. Matanya sayu dengan pikiran menerawang

"Siapa yang berani melarang cinta?" Taehyung menyahut tidak terima.

Jimin hanya bisa mengangkat bahu nya "Aturan nya memang seperti itu."

Taehyung menggeser badannya agar ia bisa menatap Jimin lurus lurus. "Aturan dibuat oleh manusia, dan cinta adalah emosi murni dari Tuhan. Tak seorangpun bisa menghalangi mu untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan malaikat. Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu Jimin."

"Tapi tampaknya ia tak ingin berjuang denganku."

"Maka jadikanlah ia milikmu sepenuhnya, setelah itu, kalian akan semakin kuat dan bisa melewati ini bersama."

Jimin terdiam. Tampaknya kalimat Taehyung berhasil terekam dalam otaknya dan pemuda itu sekarang tengah mempertimbangkan hal tersebut.

Menjadikan Yoongi miliknya sepenuhnya? Terdengar tidak buruk

"Satukan lah jiwa kalian berdua. Batin. Emosi. fisik. dan… _hasrat_."

Lanjut Taehyung dan memberikan penekanan dalam kata yang terakhir. Sejujurnya Jimin masih sedikit ragu. Apakah ia salah menafsirkan omongan Taehyung? haruskan dia bertanya?

Tapi sebelum Jimin sempat bertanya Taehyung kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dalam diri manusia terdapat sebuah kekuatan, atau sebuah emosi dan keinginan yang sangat kuat. Tergantung tujuan mu. Kau hanya perlu memancing agar titik dalam dirimu itu bisa keluar. Dan jika kau berhasil, maka kau bisa melakukan apapun."

Kilat mata Taehyung seolah menghipnotis Jimin. Semua ucapannya tredengar sangat masuk akal dan patut dicoba.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Jimin."

"Bagaimana caraku melakukannya."

" _You'll find a way_." Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum miring.

Jimin akhirnya benar benar memahami apa maksud ucapan Taehyung. Meskipun keduanya tidak membahas hal itu dengan gamblang, tapi Jimin yakin sekali bahwa hal itu lah yang Taehyung maksud. Memang hal ini sesekali terbersit dalam pikirannya, tetapi selalu saja ia enyahkan kembali. Alasannya? hal itu berdosa besar.

Begitu beresiko. Begitu berbahaya. Begitu Menantang

Tapi bukankah pria seharusnya berani mengambil resiko?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan dan berbicara dengan Jimin, Taehyung kembali ke Istana. Saat itu Taehyung sedang berjalan sendirian disebuah lorong istana menuju perpustakaan tempat ia belajar.

"Hyung!" Sebuah suara terdengar tidak jauh dari arah belakangnya. Saat Taehyung menoleh, Jungkook dari kejauhan sedang berlari menghampirinya. Ia memegangi mahkotanya yang hampir jatuh.

Apakah ia lupa bahwa sekarang dirinya adalah Raja Orti-Ezt?

"Jungkook?"

"Aku mencarimu kemanapun. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jungkook saat pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan Taehyung sekarang. Jungkook terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan pakaian kehormatan Raja yang kini ia kenakan. Pakaian kerajaan untuk pangeran memang tidak begitu berbeda jauh dengan Baginda Raja.

Namun tetap saja ornamen dan atributnya sedikit berbeda. Apalagi mahkota yang berada di kepala Jungkook sekarang

"Aku baru saja ingin pergi ke perpustakan. Belajar. Seperti biasa. Ada apa Kook? ah-maksudku, Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Jungkook"

"Bolehkah Aku ikut bersama mu untuk belajar di perpustakaan?" Mata Jungkook yang berbinar binar tak ayal membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Namun Taehyung tak memerdulikan hal itu

"Ya.. tentu saja." Sahut si pria bersurai pirang. Taehyung memang selalu menuruti keinginan Jungkook bukan?

.

.

.

.

Setiba nya di Perpustakaan, Taehyung duduk disebuah meja tempat biasa Yoongi akan menunggunya. Kali ini, Taehyung memang datang sedikit lebih awal dari waktu janji dengan kepala aturan Istana itu.

Jungkook duduk tepat disampingnya. Selagi Taehyung mengambil dan membuka buka sebuah kitab, Jungkook memulai ocehan ceritanya.

"Kau tau Hyung, aku sangat takut menjadi Raja. Aku benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Jelas Jungkook, sementara Taehyung masih sibuk dengan lembaran kitab yang ia baca di hadapannya.

"benarkah begitu?" Jawab Taehyung tanpa menghentkan kegiatannya. Jungkook tampaknya merasa kesal karena diacuhkan seperti itu. Sang Raja muda tersebut bergeming dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Sadar bahwa Jungkook sedang merajuk, Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu memutar kursinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau takut? dari binar matamu, kau terlihat menyukainya." Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jungkook tertunduk. Ia memang sangat menikmati menjadi Raja. Terasa begitu menyenangkan. Memang benar jika ia merasa tertekan dengan kewajiban dan tugas menjadi Raja. Tetapi, hal itu belum begitu merepotkan karena sampai saat ini, Jungkook belum dihadapkan situasi dimana dia harus mengambil keputusan. Ditambah Namjoon dan Yoongi akan membantunya. Jadi, untuk sekarang ini, semua terasa menyenangkan.

Tiba tiba hati nya merasa sedikit tidak enak. Dan Taehyung menyadari hal itu.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan menikmati menjadi Raja. Selama ini, semua mata hanya tertuju pada Seokjin. Padahal, kau juga merupakan anak dari Raja Orti-ezt terdahulu. Jika sebelumnya, semua orang dituntut untuk berkiblat kepada Seokjin, Sekarang semua poros pemerintahan ada pada dirimu. Pasti rasanya sangat hebat."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung. Pria itu berhasil meredakan rasa gelisah Jungkook. Wajar jika anak bungsu kerajaan Orti-ezt tersebut semakin jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Nikmatilah selagi bisa. Kakakmu hanya akan pergi ke altar doa untuk beberapa hari. Dan sekembalinya Seokjin, semua akan kembali seperti semula."

Jungkook tidak suka dengan kalimat terakhir yang Taehyung ucapkan. Raut sang Raja muda berubah semakin tertekuk dan mengeluarkan aura suram yang begitu terasa. Sadar akan kebisuan Jungkook yang tiba tiba. Taehyung bertingkah keheranan.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia?" Katanya tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak nyaman. Saat kau membicarakan Hyungku seperti itu." Jungkook berujar ketus. Nadanya dingin dan tajam disetiap kata nya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana aku harus membicarakan Hyung _mu_?"

Jungkook menghirup oksigen banyak banyak lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Menahan dirinya dari rasa amarah. Untuk kali ini, ia ingin menggunakan jabatannya sebagai Raja. Memanfaatkan kekuasaan yang tidak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

"Saat ini, aku adalah Raja Orti-Ezt. Dan apapun yang aku mau adalah mutlak. Adalah sebuah perintah. Jika aku memerintahmu untuk hanya dekat denganku. Apa kau akan mematuhinya?"

Jungkook berkata angkuh, dagunya ia angkat, dan tatapan matanya penuh dengan keegoisan.

"Tentu saja. tanpa kau pinta aku pasti akan selalu dekat denganmu."

"Bohong!"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau.. Kau lebih terfokus pada Seokjin Hyung dari pada aku."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan soal itu padamu sebelumya Yang Mulia. Seokjin adalah Rajaku dan Beliaulah yang membawaku Ke Orti-Ezt. Aku berhutang budi padanya."

"Tapi sekarang hanya ada kau, tidak ada Seokjin. Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya. Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin tidak suka." Kata Taehyung pada akhirnya sambil memberikan senyuman tertampan yang ia punya. Hal itu ditangkap berbeda oleh Jungkook yang mengira senyuman itu memiliki sebuah arti. Arti lain yang selalu dia harapkan selama ini.

Apakah Taehyung baru saja memberikan gelagat bahwa pria itu memiliki perasaan pada Jungkook?

Gejolak masa muda Jungkook mengalahkan logika pemuda itu. Maka ketika senyuman tampan Taehyung seolah menghipnotis Jungkook. Pemuda itu bergerak mengikuti instingnya.

Jungkook menarik kerah baju kerajaan Taehyung dan mencium bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan. Namun sangat lama. Mata Jungkook terpejam, merasakan sentuhan bibir halus Taehyung.

Kemudian, saat kesadaran kembali kepadanya, Jungkook melepaskan ciuman itu meskipun tangannya masih mencengkram Kerah Baju Taehyung.

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Taehyung yang sedang memandangnya dalam diam. Bola mata Taehyung yang berwarna biru cerah terlihat begitu tenang.

"Nal joahe" Kata Jungkook. Pelan. Seperti sebuah bisikan penuh perasaan. Namun terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku ingin kau terus disampingku."

Taehyung pun bisa merasakan, keinginan Jungkook adalah sebuah perintah yang harus dipenuhi.

.

.

.

.

Pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih itu tiba dalam sebuah ruangan yang hening. Tidak terlalu cerah, dan tidak gelap. Terdengar tak masuk akal karena bangunan itu tidak memiliki sumber pencahayaan apapun. Obor yang Seokjin bawa sejak beberapa hari lalu, sudah padam dan tergeletak tak jauh dari mimbar dimana ia berada.

Pria itu berlutut, tangannya memohon dan matanya terpejam khidmat. Melantunkan berbagai macam lantunan doa dan pujian bagi Malaikat yang ia sembah, Malaikat Mikael.

Seokjin tidak berharap banyak, ia tidak berharap untuk bisa bertemu pada malaikat agung penjaga Orti-Ezt tersebut. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan pencerahan atas kebimbangan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Mengenai keputusan yang akan menyangkut orang banyak.

Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini— _Seokjin tidak yakin, tepatnya sudah berapa hari karena dia tidak bisa mendeteksi pergantian hari_ —Belum ada tanda tanda jawaban atas doanya. Belum ada suara Mikael yang akan berdengung di kepalanya. Atau ilham yang diberikan kepadanya.

Seokjin hanya tidak tahu, tidak menyadari bahwa Mikael sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Menatap Seokjin lekat lekat dan berusaha memanggil Pria itu.

Tetapi, Seokjin seolah tulis. Seolah buta. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Malaikat Agung negeri yang selama ini ia pimpin.

" _kau… telah ternoda, Raja Kim Seokjin."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

hello, Kimmy's here!

masih ada yang baca cerita ini ga sih? makin aneh ya? hehe

Iya aku tau, kalian lupa jalan ceritanya pasti. Mianhe…

Maaf banget kalo aku update nya lama. Tapi aku bener bener seneng banget dan berterima kasih buat kalian yang tetep setia baca ff ff ku. Maaf ya, aku Author pemula jadi karyaku gak se hebat Author lain, dan support dari kalian, kayak review (yang terutama yang panjang panjang gitu) bener bener nyemangatin aku banget

So.. daripada aku nangis terharu disini, segitu aja dari aku. Kalo ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, feel free to contact me lewat DM atau di kolom review ya

thank you so much for reading!

-With Love, K


End file.
